Turn the enemy's weapon against him
by true truffle
Summary: Palpatine raised Vader as his ultimate weapon to secure his reign. Senator Amidala is a useful piece in Palpatine's political games, so she is held prisoner after the Republic failed. While being guarded by Vader, Padmé discovers that the Sith may not be so cold as he acts. Can she turn Palpatine's weapon against him? Or will she die trying? VADME Slow Romance Drama Angst
1. Chapter 1

**To turn the enemy's weapon against him**

 **Background: Lord Vader was freed by Darth Sidious and pledged allegiance to him in return. As years pass the plan of the Sith to manipulate the whole Galactic Empire and to eliminate the Jedi advances. The young Senator Padmé feels guilty that she helped Palpatine to acquire extended Emergency Powers and thus joined the Opposition in the Senate. When Order 66 is carried out, Padmé decides to flee the Capital- however there is someone to prevent her escape. Soon Padmé realises that there is a hurt boy behind the monster - will she be able to use this knowledge to manipulate Vader? Or will she surrender to the charming side of the charming Sith?**

 **A/N: I am not a native speaker. Please forgive me my spelling or grammar mistakes. Still I hope you give the story a chance :-)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

 **Rate & Review please!**

Democracy drew it's last breath. The Senate had long been in an uproar discussing possible ways to deal with the so called Confederacy of Independent Systems and the war their wish to leave the Galactic Empire brought along. The elected senators of countless worlds held hundreds of pointless speeches without presenting any useful results or solutions. It was true that the opposition party had its' share to exacerbate the conflict, but that was another story. Padmé sighted while watching the smoke rising from the Jedi Temple. The sight frightened the famous female Senator of Naboo. Her mind was fighting its' own war, which let her bad habit of biting her lower lip surface again. "If I hadn't asked or a Vote of No Confidence back then…" the young woman in rich silk robes mumbled to herself. She felt helpless and experienced one of those rare moments in her life, in which she did not know how to react. In the background the excited voice of the Capital's most popular news presenter filled the room, informing the Galaxy about the Jedi's treacherous rebellion and praised the actions of the Chancellor to solve the the issue with the Separatists by sending special forces for their final elimination. Padmé knew that it would only take a few hours before Palpatine initiated a special session of the Senate in order to present the Republic's victory. His ulterior motives were more than clear to the petite Politician and had long resulted in her support of the Opposition inside the Senate, which criticized the Chancellor for the long use of Emergency Powers. Suddenly a resistant knock interrupted Padmé's thoughts: "Milady, we have news that the Jedi Order had been successfully been defeated by Republican Forces and that you are being invited by the Chancellor for an unscheduled session of the Senate" spoke Sabé with concern in her voice. The brown eyed representative of Naboo only nodded and signalized her handmaiden to prepare an escort.

Only little time had passed since the disturbing news had reached the Senators ears, which lead to a swift packing of Padmé's most personal belongings by her handmaiden. "This is the right decision, Padmé! Fly home and think about your next steps" reassured Sabé in a hurry while carrying Padmé's luggage that contained personal documents. The Senator only nodded her assent. It was indeed the right decision to flee the Capital…she needed to get in touch with the other members of the Opposition on neutral grounds as soon as possible to evaluate the new situation- and find an appropriate way to deal with Palpatine's newest idea to do away with democratic principles. In a rush the small group from the blue planet hastened their steps in order to be able to get a ship before the Chancellor closed the airspace. The chaos at the airport indicated that the Naboo were not the only ones hoping for a sudden escape. Spaceships ascended in an uncoordinated manner, people pushed while other non-human species just flew above the heads of the fugitives in order to get into one of the few remaining transport ships. "We need to hurry up if we want to make it in time!" exclaimed Padmé, who had walked graciously until now and decided to start into a sprint. The sound of blasters echoed from afar. "Looks like Palpatine does not want us to leave! Get hold of your blasters!" screamed Padmé to her escort and drew her own weapon from the silver belt around her slim waist while pushing past another group. "There is a chance! I can still see a few ships!" motivated Padmé's pilot whilst checking the back of the group. Only seconds later the Naboo reached one of the ships or rather they claimed a free ship from a group of Cereans with pointing their blasters at the other group. Having climbed the ladder into the inner of the ship, Captain Korra continued his rush to the controlling room and Sabé activated the function of the doors. "We made it!" the handmaiden stated happily after the last slit of the opening closed and turned with a smiling face to Padmé. Later returned the smile carefully and touched the fine arm of her most loyal companion. Moments passed. No, minutes passed without anything happening. The engines were not turned on, the coolers did not start... Somehow the inner voice of Padmé whispered annoyingly that the situation was fishy. "Sabé, you stay here. I'll check on Captain Korra" informed the Senator with creamy skin soothing, even though her right hand was already at her back with fingers around the shaft of her gun.

"Capain?" questioned the Brunette slowly making her way to the control room. She received no answer or any other reaction. "Kriff…" exhalated the Naboo woman and mentally prepared to fight. As Padmé reached the control room she made a gruesome fund: Blood. There was so much blood. On the window, on the control unit and the floor- hardly any spot was left unsoiled. The breath stuck in Padmé's throat. "Oh no…" she whispered with panic in her voice. "Who is there?" asked the young Senator having regained her voice. Rather I should ask what is here…nobody chooses such a barbaric way to kill someone? Alarmed the Senator inhaled, trying to spot the assailant. But it was too late, she had already been spotted by the aggressor. Padmé could feel a presence behind her back. How did he come behind me? Abruptly the delicate Senator turned around, pointing her blaster at the shape behind her. "What have you done, you monster!" the ex-Queen of Naboo's voice echoed through the wide Cockpit. "I am so sorry, Senator!" exclaimed a rather terrified looking Sabé trying to hide her personal connection to the mistress. The back of her slender neck was in the grip of a black glove and Padmé held no doubts that the hand behind the fabric belonged to the monster. Padmé hesitated searching for a way to save her handmaiden and left her gun pointed at the assailants head.

"Senator Amidala, lower your gun" instructed the manly voice of the monster, whose face was hidden behind a thick black clock. "Why would I do that? So that you can kill us all like you did with Captain Korra?" confronted the woman belligerent, whilst trying to hide her fear. "If I had wanted to execute you Senator, I would have done so by now" answered the stranger as if he was stating the obvious. "I am here to escort you back to the Senate, I believe you received an invitation…" continued the monster with Sabé in his deathly grip spitting the last words of his sentence. So it was Palpatine's doing…however was that surprising? Padmé gulped wavering, fixating the face behind the cloak. But there was nothing she could really make out, she only saw the hint of a chin. The person behind the fabric was definitive humanoid. "Release my handmaiden and I will go to the Senate" stated Padmé glancing at the eyes of her struggling friend.  
"We do not negotiate with each other, Senator" destroyed the humanoid in disguise Padmés plans. The air was tense. Padmé was concentrating playing all possibilities of freeing Sabé trough. Unfortunately none of the possibilities Padmé came up with delivered far from satisfactory results. The Senator dropped her weapon to the ground attempting to maintain her composure: "Fine. Now release the woman. There is no need for her to die."

Only now the monster reacted and a glimpse of yellow under the hood was revealed. The sight let a chill run down Padmé's spine. What kind of being was this monster? But right now was not the time to think about this…Sabé was much more important. Watching every little movement of the assailant behind the longhaired handmaiden, Padmé tried to look confident and relaxed. She submitted to the monsters terms, so it did not have any reason to cause harm to her servant. However the more seconds passed by, the less sure Padmè was with her assumption that her surrender had saved Sabé. As the fingers of the unknown figure seemed to tighten around Sabé's neck and her eyes widened, Padmé could not keep her cool any longer: "STOP THIS! I will go with you." Padmé's voice was shaking while pleaing, however her intentions were pure. She did not see the point to let her best friend die for her. She had just grown too attached to Sabé over the years… As Padmé's cry reached the captor's ear, it suddenly stopped it's action. Without another world the monster shoved the Sabé against a wall, which lead her to fall to the ground. Padmé rushed by her friend's side, still not believing that Palpatine's man had released her handmaiden. "Oh Padmé, I am so sorry" whimpered the shocked Naboo, being just as surprised as the Senator herself. "Shush…Everything is alright" whispered the Brunette back to her dear companion and hugged the Sabé's body, that was dripping with sweat.

"Senator" growled the manly voice interrupting the scene. Immediately the Naboo with thick curls that were bound to a firm knot stood up, leaving her handmaiden behind. Without saying any other word, Padmé started to follow the monster. She did not understand the situation. Everything seemed surreal as well as irrational. Captain Korra was dead. Her escape had failed and now she had to go to the Senate… But for what exactly? And more importantly: how was she able to save Sabé? Not finding any satisfying answers to the questions Padmé started to concentrate on the person in front of her again. Who was this monster? What was it capable of doing? How come Palapatine had never used this death tool before?  
The beast walked slowly ahead of the Senator, only stopping at the entrance of the ship. Padmé waited for the cloaked to step to the wall with the switch for the door, but the monster did not even seem to think of moving to the direction of the switch. Instead, the gloved hand appeared behind the thick black fabric again, pointing at said direction. In an instant the door opened and Padmé just realised that the being in front of her was a force-user. Is he a Jedi? How come he is on Palpatine's side?

"Ah there you are Lord Vader!" exclaimed a rather hectic member of the Galactic Forces. "We could not find the Senator in any of the ships" conveyed the man behind the white armour his bad news. The Senator in the back only blinked in confusion. So the monster was called Lord Vader...it was suprising to the elegantly dressed Naboo that she had never heard of the skillfull assailant infront of her. "You are useless commander" spit Lord Vader with venom in his voice. Hearing the message the soldier backed away, but it was too late. With a simple slit of a red light saber the body of the man was slaughtered. The Captain was not even able to make a sound before his decease. The Brunette stood there in shock, feeling the fear running through her limbs. Without sparing the dead body a second glance Vader continued his way and Padmé instinctively knew she had to follow. What kind of man murdered his own men? Why had Vader listened to her plea, when he apparently lacked any empathy? There was only one thing Padmé knew for sure: Lord Vader was a dangerous and unpredictable monster.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **\- Thank you for all the lovely reviews! All of them were very reassuring. If you find grammar mistakes in my story, please inform me so I can learn from correcting them.  
**

 **\- I especially thank all of you guys who decided to follow the story or to select the story as one of their favourites!**

 **\- Everyhting that Padmé thinks will from now on be marked** ** _italic._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

 **Please Rate & Review ;-)**

Slowly the horrid sensation of fear left the organism of the eager Senator. But still Padmé was not able to sort her thoughts out properly. Various emotions were raging inside of her…there were anxiety, desperation, frustration as well as grief over the dead of Captain Korra and the Unknown Commander. But oddly the Brunette also felt relief over the fact that Sabé was alive and her own life had not ended …yet.  
 _Oh joy, my life depends on the mercy of Palpatine or the empathy of Vader here…_ thought the Naboo sarcastically, while trying her hardest to keep up with the cloaked individual in front of her. Once the involuntary pair entered the doors to the departure hall of the spaceport, Padmé noticed that the security forces under Vader's command had already taken care of the chaotic situation well. The fleeing refugees were thoughtfully separated and advised to form small groups of five. Among the small groups members of the armed forces stood dutifully at their post to guard the new political prisoners of the Republic. Out of the corner of her eye the curly haired Brunette noticed that a relatively unknown Senator from one of the "not system-relevant stars" was interrogated by another Commander. Only now Padmé felt certain that this attack on democracy was meticulously thought through and carefully organised- a realisation the Senator had hoped would never materialise.  
"Lord Vader" whispered almost each armed soldier respectfully as the pair passed by and immediately gave way to the leader of their troop. Well to be honest, the scary force user walking in front of her did not exactly seem to be the type to be held back by simple soldiers that stood in his way, but that was another story…

Soon the Demon and the Senator had reached the exit of the departure hall and a fresh breeze started to play with Vader's coat hem. Thus revealed a black fabric while another intense gust allowed Padmé to make notice of Vader's white skin through the torn pant leg. Surprisingly the exposed skin was not unharmed, but covered in blood. Actually if Padmé looked more closely she discovered that Vader's injury had already completely stained the inner side of his trouser leg, a sign that his injury was more severe than the Senator first had anticipated. The analytic Senator drew following conclusions: one was that Vader definitely belonged to her kind and second was that he was not invincible. Although as far as the Brunette knew an invincible species did not exist in the whole galaxy…so her second insight was for the birds. Nevertheless the Naboo continued to watch the dark knight before her, so her nature ordered her to started to obverve him.

It was for sure that Palpatine's man was tall and well built. But despite his strong built Vader moved lightly as a feather and insofar Padmé could tell he was quite skilled with handling the Force. The injury on his leg must have ached constatly, but Vader seemed to have enough willpower to overcome the pain in his leg… Without uttering any word the Senator with long, thick curls sighted in frustration: _Well, at least I am always better in handling humans than droids_.As if the fallen knight of the Republic had sensed that his prisoner had engaged herself mentally with his person, Vader stopped abruptly and turned smoothly to face the Naboo: "Get on board of the speeder, Senator." Automatically the brown eyes of the former queen glanced to the machine (a single-seater model) and then quickly popped to the hidden face of her hijacker again. Disbelievingly the experienced politician seemed to lack words: Was Vader just suggesting that they rode this thing together? What kind of funny being was this man? "Any more questions, Senator?" asked the quite frightening assailant of the Naboo group unpatiently. Padmé, unsure how to act, just grimaced in an elegant way and continued her walk to speeder before she easily swung herself at the end of the driver's seat. Unsurprisingly she did not receive a helmet from Palpatine's man as he ascended the black bike. Without paying any further attention to his own safety either, Vader decisively kicked the engine on and started to take off.

"Grab my back. If you try something funny it will be your end" instructed Vader with his dark voice and Padmé involuntarily followed his commands as the speeder started to rise into the sky. Let's put it this way that Padmé was almost disgusted with touching a murderer like Vader... But she did not have any options left, under dictate she firmly grabbed either side of Vader's broad back. First her hand made only contact to the fabric of his long cloak and then she could feel more cloths underneath the cape. But soon her delicate fingers reached something firm, which the perceptive female identified as Vader's skin. Even though many textile layers prevented a direct skin to skin contact, Padmé was sure that she felt a clear shudder running through Vader's body. But as her driver decided to chauffeur her like a lunatic through the hectic traffic of the Capital, the Senator could not think about the strange reaction of the cloaked any longer... After two more minutes on the same ride as Vader the Naboo was sure that they were an extremly lucky pair to get away from so many direct crashs by an eyelash. Now it was her turn to shiver, but the slim woman rather decided to huddle-up with closed eyes then to admit fear to the monster by screaming every time she thought they would get hit... Hence Padmé missed how a strong airstream blew away the fabric from Vader's main and revealed his blondish locks.

From her slightly huddled position the Naboo only relaxed when she felt the speeder slacken. Thanking gods she did not believe in the strong-willed Brunette, whose nicely braided hair had loosened and numerous strands stood out of her tight hair knot, returned to her upright position as she felt Vader moving his arm. Indeed, warden and captive had safely reached the arriving tunnel of the Senate building, which Padmé believed was more a result of luck than Vader's superior knowledge of driving. The next glance of the young politician went to the broad back of Palpatine's man at the steering unit of the speeder. Not believing her eyes the Senator needed to double check as she caught sight of brownish blond locks of the man she was grabbing. Her mind started to focus on Vader again, absorbing all the details she was able to pick up. For example the Republican assailant wore an aftershave with mint flavour and that very odur mixed itself with the salty scent of sweat and blood. With these details the Padmé involuntarily started to see her hijacker as a real person and not a killing weapon- she started to saw in him an individual with good and bad traits. Oh how she hated her habit of always looking for the good in people...But back to the topic: bad was that the man obviously fought against democracy and that he lacked empathy big time. However his smell was...agreeable, even if he smelled a little of dirt and work.

As soon as the speeder reached the marble floor Vader donned his cape over his slightly curled locks again. _Well, looks like someone is keen on preserving his anonymity_ … noted the sharp Naboo disenchanted and immediately withdrew her soft hold from either side of the soldier. Silence returned between the involuntary companions right after Padmé's action. The Senator used the time to think about the greater good again. Wondering how many of her friends in the Senate were still alive, Padmße rapidly unknitt her heavy hair in order to fix what the wind had just destroyed. An intent look to the flags of the Senate disclosed to the female Naboo that Palpatine truly wanted to call for a vote… _The despote takes off his gloves at last_...considered the brown eyed woman pensively and ignored the fact that Vader just stared at her after he descended the speeder, too. With a loud sound the doors of the entrance flew open and a group of man hastily exited the ancient Senate building's doors. Without warning Vader suddenly kneeled down without giving his leg injury a second thought and just now Padmé realised that the (so called) man of the hour had to be approaching. Biting on her full lip the Senator with her loose hair watched her ugly fellow native descend the stairs to Vader and her.

"My master, I have fulfilled thy wish" stated the cloaked obediently and the Chancellor just smiled sickly at him. Alone this sight was enough to make Padmé want to puke, but she decided to keep a not too sentencing look on her face. "You have done well, Vader. The Galaxy will become a better place because of you" praised the pale old Naboo fatherly. Then the mightiest man in the Galaxy turned to the petite statute of the female Naboo: "Senator I am so delighted you were able to make it to the Senate." Not wanting to play Palpatine's "game" Padmé crossed her arms and answered honestly: "My arrival was less voluntary than you might think. But again I am sure that you exactly know that I did not wish to join your little performance here." Even though the accusations reached Palpatine's ears they did not shake him up... With the diplomatic smile plastered on his face the senior politican invited the sincere woman to walk with him: "I know, my dear. But I need you here…" The confession did not surprise the Senator at all, on the contrary, the Chancellor was a rational man, easy to calculate…that was the reason why Padmé had wanted to leave Corousant so promptly: "And of what use shall I be for you?"

Under the feet of the Naboo the soft ground carpet indulged, in contrast to that the Brunette played tough listening to the evil's whisper: "Simple, milady. Believe it or not, you are a symbol of hope and freedom all over the Galaxy. The Opposition adores you and even your foes admire your dedication to justice and welfare…" stated the grey haired man dryly. Padmé felt uneasiness about what would follow next: "In short: you are very important for me to legitimise my claim to power." _Kriff! Palpatine's wants absolute power!_ An unladylike snort escaped the Senator's lips, which she did not regret: "Do you truly believe the Opposition will vote in your favour only because I stand next to you? You are not that naïve, Chancellor…" As soon as the couple had reached the entrance, Vader, who had so far followed the native-born Naboo silently, wordlessly excused himself and rushed in direction of the Senate. It was Palpatine's turn to laugh: "Very sharp, Senator. I expected nothing else of you… But don't worry about your friends...I can be quite persuasive. For now, I only wish for you to enter the Chancellor's cabin with me and to enthusiastically clap when I proclaim the Empire."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the encouraging reviews! But I am sure you have got more to say - so please share any of your thoughts with me!  
Anyway in this chapter Vader will reveal his full amount of handsomeness to Padmé...how will she react? And what about the blue cape?**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars.**

 **Rate and Review, please!**

Padmé's breath stuck in her throat as she perceived Palatine's message. The grey haired tactician was about to declare the beginning of an autocratic system. The worst that the delicate Ex-Queen had ever apprehended was about to become reality. Unsurprisingly inside the Great Hall, which was the vestibule to the Plenary, raged a mix between turmoil and noise. The picture presenting itself to Padmé's big brown eyes was different than what the witty Senator was used to from this area of the Temple of Democracy: instead of seeing busy Senators discussion upcoming petitions or votes with their advisors, the Great Hall was crowded with the presence of armed soldiers. These guards, whose allegiance obviously belonged to the Chancellor, stood at critical control points observing the members of Parliament rolling inside the Plenary. Naturally the mere presence of the troops inside the Senate created a strained atmosphere throughout, because on regular basis such a seizure of power brought insecurity to the Galaxy.

As soon as the Chancellor had entered the Great Hall some of Padmé's colleagues began to clap enthusiastically, but the Brunette with rich locks immediately identified that this excitement was rather a result of corruption than true support. "Well thank you my friends!" exclaimed the old Naboo with false modesty and started to whisper with a fellow Senator from Corellia, who had just approached the rat's side. "Milady, I will see you shortly" reckoned Palpatine en passant to his female companion and pointed at two free Senate guard droids to accompany the so called symbol of hope to a place he wanted Padmé to be at. Without feeling further joy about any future encounter the pretty Senator proudly turned away from her fellow native and decided to make her way to the Chancellor box with the guards following her obediently. As far her own safety was concerned they would not harm her anytime soon…as Palpatine had stated, she was of use to the new…whatever that power-hungry lunatic came up with. Nevertheless the feeling of being doomed grew inside the fine chest of the Naboo with every step she got closer to the Main Floor of the Senate. The fact that she had hardly seen any member of the Opposition, especially her closest allies Mon and Organa, troubled the sincere politician additionally. Quietly Padmé, who still wore her blue battle dress, entered the elevator that would take her to the fifth floor of the monumental Senate building. With the mechanic closing the noise of the lift gradually died down. Only now Padmé noticed how quick her breathing was…especially compared to the non-existing exhalation of her mechanical guards.

"You have reached the 5th floor: Chancellor's box" informed a melodious voice automatically before the reflecting doors before Padmé's eyes opened up. A higher ranked Commander with his subordinates formed a strange kind of reception committee and only allowed Padmé to descend the elevator after they made sure that they had identified the person requesting admittance to the 5th floor properly: "Welcome, Milady. Please wait somewhere close to the doors until the Chancellor arrives." A friendly gesture followed the words of the higher ranked military member, who strangely looked at Padmé's attire. Yes, at first glance it seemed evident that the Senator of Naboo wanted to flee the word. However the Senator pretended not to notice his judging look and made her way. There was nothing to deny anyway. It was true that she was dressed inappropriately, but Kriff she truly had wanted to escape the upcoming events. Sighting quietly Padmé glanced around and recognised some of the other politicians, advisors and other members of the military that were also commanded to wait here. Despite being in the presence of such outstanding individuals Padmé felt no urge to join any of the small groups… _Damned hyporcats…_

Feeling her frustration grow, something unexpectedly caught Padmé's eyes as she kept looking around. Actually it was not something that had aroused the Senator's attention…it was someone. Was that Vader at the corner? At first Padmé was not sure because she only saw the back of the man…but there was no mistake. Vader had lifted his cloack again, but yet again that monster had managed to position him in a way that Padmé could not look Palpatine's weapon into his face. Again the pitch black material of Vader's cloth contrasted strongly with his slightly curled blonde locks. To Padmé's surprise Palpatine's fighting dog did not intimidate the other persons waiting for the older Naboo, instead he was getting medical care. Next to the mysterious force user kneeled a red headed woman, who sometimes stood up to get clean bandages while she obviously did her best to treat Vader. And what kind of eye's that dishonourable woman made to that monster! How charmed she looked at the face of that man! Padmé almost laughed as she noticed how hard the female doctor tried to swing her hips while walking. Regardless the sight did not satisfy the Senator at all…Padmé caught herself wanting to see the face of her hijacker.

"Milady" exclaimed a protocol droid, which had walked up to the Brunette without making any noise. Startled Padmé jumped back; realising how engaged her mind was with the identity of Palpatine's right hand man. "Yes…" she answered the mechanic being while keeping an eye on the little hospital scene not far from her. In the meantime Vader had stood up, still not having his head covered. "I hope your arrival here was not too unpleasant" rumbled the droid on monotonously, but Padmé did not care. It could only take seconds that Vader turned around…if he was anytime soon able to finish his little chit chat with that blushing doctor. Again Padmé's thoughts were disturbed, however this time she could feel a cold metallic touch on her arm. "Milady, You seem rather distracted. Shall I call Dr. Eitra Obath to check on you after she finished her examination on Lord Vader?" asked the exaggeratedly friendly droid with his high pitched voice. Biting her lip the Senator glanced at the figure before her and shocked her head, seeing only now that the model of the PO-Series held a rich royal blue cape in his hands. "Is that for me? Does he want me to wear that?" questioned the female Senator in her improper outfit that showed all her curves. She already hated the cape. It remembered her at the time when she was Queen of the Naboo and was not allowed to decide anything about herself. Not whom she had to meet, not her attire, not the way they made her hair… However back in those days she was at least elected by her people, which had enabled the young 14 year old to endure the deed proudly. But now…she had to dress up like a doll for Palpatine and the end of everything , that she had ever believed in. Especially frustrating about the little present was, that Palpatine wanted her to wear something that symbolised royalty. _He is doing that to anger me…he is making a farce of my devotion to being elected by the people…_ thought the Brunette angrily and quickly grabbed the rich velvet with pompous neck part from the shiny can. "Thank you, milady" said the droid almost yelping and Padmé decided to put her gift on. The smooth velvet caressed her skin tenderly by contact and the female Naboo never ever had felt dirtier in her entire life. She looked down at her feet, remembering where she came from while she fought back tears. She knew that she was not allowed to cry, but the fact that she had to wear royal attire by the order of the Galaxy's new dictator had upset the Senator unexpectedly. Without understanding the situation the robot had put Padmé trough, the shiny can walked away mumbling that he was not able to understand human emotions completely. Padmé felt herself trembling. She wanted to weep for the Galaxy, she wanted to weep for herself. Only now the realisation hit her that she was a puppet…again. Perhaps she had been a puppet all her life… Nevertheless she would never do that rotten old man the favour to cry. He would not break her this soon… Focusing again Padmé regained her countenance and proudly raised her head again, trying to examine if someone has noticed her little break-down. At first she felt safe…but then her eyes made contact with bright blue orbs.

 **A/N: I have never said anything about how much of Vader's face will be revealed to you ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello guys! First of all I need to apologise that this upload has taken me so long... I was just extremely busy last week, but I hope that you were not too desperate for this chapter ;-).  
In the Chapter Palpatine is going to take over the Galaxy...On the Vader front we get to know that Vader is not so sure of himself as he seems and Padmé is going to cause a scene. I really like this chapter as it introduces the weaknesses of the protagonists a bit. What do you think?**

 **Again I hope that you enjoy the story. Please write me if you detect mistakes in my story (English is not my first tongue, so please inform me of mistakes!). And most importantly: R &R!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

The mere sight shocked Padmé. Destroyed every image her witty mind had built up until now. Even though the delicate young woman in her blue cape had expected almost everything tonight…the sight of Vader's true self truly took her by surprise. Lord Vader, merciless killer (as far as Padmé knew) and Palpatine's right hand man for dirty matters was shockingly human. _And scandalising young in age as well_ , added a voice in the Senator's clever head. Unable to believe what her brown eyes had revealed her, the Naboo blinked several times before scanning the boyish face of the young man who had just kidnapped her again. Unsurprisingly the face Padmé stared at did not change in the slightest: the mysterious knight of the Chancellor still had a manly chin, remarkably deep eyes and cheeks that somehow gave Vader the look of an inexperienced lad rather than a murderer. A symmetrical straight nose, which could have served as model shape for beauty surgeons, sat above thin lips in the colour of peaches. Padmé gulped vexed before taking the presence of the young man in the corner of the anteroom in more intensely and noticed that he wore a scar above his right eye, immediately starting to wonder about the cause of that injury... Next step was to examine the force-user's hair from the other side carefully: Vader's hair was neither too groomed, nor unkempt. The blondish brown shade of the locks reminded the Naboo of Sand... _No wonder Vader hides this pretty little babyface…how old is this guy anyway? 22? How come a boy of his age is such a monster? …_ questioned the older Brunette with loose locks without noticing that she was so interested in Vader, that her sad mood had lightened up a bit. To tell the truth Vader's appearance totally complied with the Senator's description of a handsome fellow. Not that she had thought of Vader as a sexual partner…no, a civilized lady of her standing did not associate herself with merciless assailants. Nevertheless the force user's attractiveness was not left unnoticed.  
However not just this sudden revelation did not remain undetected, but the persistent stare of the Ex-Queen of Naboo did not remain hidden. Worse: the Person being gawked had taken notice of her interest in his person and returned the gaze coldly. It was the first time the pair held eye contact, an boy it shall expose as an unnerving task. Even though Padmé felt caught off-guard and realised that her heart just skipped a beat, she also knew that she had to handle the situation nonchalantly. To the professional politicians luck she knew exactly how to handle such embarrassing situation without making too much of an embarrassment of herself. From young age on she was trained to manipulate with her smile, convey emotions with her eyes and to deny any subject with simple facial reactions. To tell the truth she was really skilled in hiding her true emotions and intentions and better in keeping her composure than most gamblers. A quote from her former etiquette teacher of the Throne on Naboo echoed in her mind: if you are being caught, pretend as if you are doing nothing wrong until the other party gives in. So Padmé's eyes deliberately decided to remain stuck to the blue orbs of Vader without showing any sights of guilt. Seconds passed (to Padmé it felt more like hours) but she decided to not yield. Meanwhile the other party to the contest at first seemed to intensify his own stare to the degree that the Senator felt as if she was almost devoured by Vader's blue eyes. Subsequently with the pass of every second the cold and hardness in the young man's eyes faded and Padmé was almost sure that she detected insecurity in Vader's mirror to the soul. Nevertheless the starring contest continued, the Senator's heartbeat roamed through her slim figure and Padmé started to seriously doubt that she was able to withstand the eye contact much longer. Just as the Naboo was to give up, Vader finally averted the older female's gaze and quickly turned around to face Dr. Obath. It would have been a lie to deny that Padmé had felt rather energised by the happening just now; especially since she had triumphed. Also the thought of being able to throw Vader for a loop confirmed the Senator that this man was vulnerable. With a last injection Vader was patched up by his helpful caretaker, whom the secretive monster did not devote as much attention to as the other way around, and angrily swung the dark hood above his pretty face again. Being quite skilled with the analysis of the human nature Padmé turned away in an unimpressed manner noting to her that Vader must have been ashamed of his boyish face… _To ward off unimpressed is always more easy than to disclose anything about yourself_ …added the nagging voice of Padmé's sub-consciousness casually. Tossing this thought with the explanation aside that Padmé had bigger issues to deal with than her twisted personality, the Senator turned her attention to her thoughts again.

The sound of the elevator chimed conspiratorially. Without any advanced warning Vader ditched his newly found conversation partner from the Trade Union and advanced to the shiny doors. Every person, human or not, turned towards the back of Palpatine's dark knight because each of them knew that the Chancellor holding office was about to arrive any moment. Automatically Vader lowered his covered head as the doors rapidly slit open and revealed the ugly face of the smiling evil. Dressed in generous, opulent and yet classy dark violet robes the Naboo entered the scene. People began to clap, however the sound seemed to die down in the second the attendants noticed that Palpatine's eyes were bright yellow. Another shudder went through Padmé's body. The sight was frightening, dangerous and ominous. _Since when did the old rat have such alien eyes?_ Only now the cognition hit the well-known Senator: yellow was the sign of the _Sith_. The Sith were a legendary group of force-users which had existed for centuries and had always opposed the Jedi in their pursuit of power. Even though Padmé had always believed that members of this sworn group had long been exterminated, she held no doubt that now she was facing the scare of children's tales. Worse: the whole Galaxy seemed to be under the control of this mysterious group. The blood froze in the Brunette's veins, as Palpatine had directed his stare at her in the manner as if he was able to read her hidden thoughts… "My friends. You are here to witness a new beginning! The Republic was weak and almost destroyed by inner conflicts. We were lucky that I, with the help of Lord Vader, were able to destroy the current threat to our beloved system at the eleventh hour. We have to accept as true that the Senate betrayed it's people with their lack of power to act. But fear not, my friends, the system is able to grow. There is progress. There will be peace and prosperity under my rule" started the terrifying monologue of the Chancellor and Padmé's heart began to ache. "Please accompany me, we will proclaim our EMPIRE to the people" ended the yellow eyed Naboo his speech and invited the attendees of all couleur to join him in the Chancellor's lodge. Pardon me, the Emperor's lodge. Without saying any other word Padmé, who had lost the pink glow of her cheecks, followed the Chancellor's plea.

In the Senate Palpatine quickly obtained a hearing. The cunning Sith made arguments, displayed emotions and caressed the people's heart with his manipulative words. Briefly the former Chancellor of the Republic skilfully introduced the need to abolish democracy and kind heartedly sacrificed himself to rule as Emperor. Padmé's fellows in the Chancellor's lodge reflected the text given from their new absolute ruler. For sure all the Palpatine supporters in the lodge felt content as they had bet on the right horse. The air of superior triumph hovered in the air. Only Vader seemed as if he was distancing himself from the events.

The brunette Naboo with her silky blue robe felt awful. Padmé was overwhelmed in a bad way and felt useless. Somehow the Ex-Queen of Naboo felt as if she could not move her limbs an inch. The moment the long haired had entered the lodge and became visible for the other members of the Senate Padmé did not dare to look in the direction of the Opposition. There was no need for her to do so. It was as if the Naboo was able to see the shocked faces of her political allies. She could almost hear their raging about the political developments and she could almost smell the biter scent of betrayal that they sent out in her direction. To the majority of her fellow fighter's in the Senate it was probably inevident that gracefull Senator Amidala had betrayed them. Sold her soul for money or that she had been cahoots with Palpatine right from the beginning. At the thought the pretty Brunette stood emotionless while Palpatine gave his epic speech. _I wonder if Bail and Mon also believe that I have betrayed them…?_ questioned Padmé in despair and repeatedly regretted that she belonged to the group of people who had once helped Palpatine to grasp power. Especially since the story might have turned out completely different if she had not asked for a Vote of No Confidence back when she was 15 years old... The more encouraging applause swelled into a thunder, the more Padmé lowered her chin. The symbol of hope fought again with her tears, which she was not allowed to show. However the fear of the consequences if she was not able to overcome this sadness was not very helpfull in calming the Senator. A treacherous drop fell to the floor and Padmé was afraid that people would began to notice her sadness. Palpatine did not want her to shed tears at this special day. She was supposed to look calm and content. It was her only purpose to calm the sceptical ones in the new realm. What if she failed to do that? Any infringement could cause serious harm. Padmé was already afraid of the punishment Palpatine would pick if she ruined his glorious day and his wrath that was able to destroy everything she lover… _Kriff! Control yourself!_ … cursed Padmé mentally in despair, while her brown eyes were glued to the floor in an unnatural position. The Ex-Queens march to a different drummer did not long remain unnoticed, as she felt stares of the people around her on her back and heard the first flying camera droids approach her. More tears started to run down her cheeck. The loss of democracy, the future of the Galaxy, the thought of being viewed as traitor by her friends, the fear of Palpatine and his wrath were enough to cause a small break down in Padmé. "Excuse me, the Lady does not feel well" sounded the annoyed voice of Vader next to the delicate figure of the Naboo, who still had her face hidden with the long strands of her hair. As if she was a feather Padmé felt her body being lifted up. The Ex-Queen did not put up a fight. It was literally useless and actually Vader was just about to save her ass. Obviously the dark knight's act served his Master's cause and was not an action of compassion, but that did not matter to the witty Brunette at the moment. Deciding it was the best way to hide her tears Padmé shoved her decomposed face into the young man's chest. The reaction was absolutely nontypical for the proud politician of the blue planet, however it was the price to be paid for saving the Galaxy from the rage of an offended Emperor. Immediatelly people started to whisper in the Senate and before the monster exited the Plenary with the petite woman in his arms he whispered dangerously: "You will pay for this."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First of all sorry guys that it took me so long to update. I had just some private matters to sort out before having the energy to focus on writing again.**

 **Also here are my thoughts on the following chapter:**

 **\- I always imagined Anakin as a 22 year old as a person, who can be easily manipulated and is insecure at times. Therefore in my story I try to write about his struggle between right and wrong. About his coices between hurting people and showing mercy to his fellows...**

 **\- I introduced an OC character to the Story: Kruobek Fey'ryn. She is a female officer among Palpatine's men, who is a very skilled tactician and member of the Felacat species. Fey'ryn should act as a competitor to Anakin, because I do believe that Palpatine uses Anakins insecurity by establishing a rival for him in order to push his drive to perform. Fey'ryn appearance is in my imagination is really attractive...but she behaves more like a man than a woman. There won't be any sexual attraction between her an Anakin, so don't worry ;-) How do you like Fey'ryn so far?**

 **\- Anakin is cursing in Huttese, the trade language spoken on Tatooine. I always write Huttesse words cursive and add the translation here:**  
 ** _Bantha Poodoo_** **\- excrements of Bantha (animal)**  
 ** _Chesko_** **\- Beware!**

 **Please Rate & Review!**

Probably Palpatine had noticed that the audience's attention had slightly shifted from his epic speech about saving the Galaxy to some scene behind him. _Of course he had noticed...he is a Sith and a good observer, too..._ Padmé ascertained irately. Not daring to even think about the terrible consequences that her honest tears could cause for the Galaxy... Hiding her meltdown was definately the right thing to to, even if it showed weakness. As a matter of fact the Senator with big locks felt terribly embarrassed about her behaviour. To tell the truth Padmé did not believe herself capable of being overwhelmed by emotions on democratic battlegrounds anymore after the education she had received at the age of 14 by the scholars of the Naboo Palace. Again she was mistaken. _Once you become Queen you have to shut away your emotions, Padmé. It is important that you do not show your emotions_ _to anyone_ _when acting as our Head of State. Showing emotions can make you predictable to others. You know that we Naboo are a small planet in the System, one that others want to take advantage of. Only thanks to our thoughtful Queens and clever moves on the political field our Nation was able to remain independent and democratic. You must never risk this freedom because of your emotions, do you understand little girl?_ plopped an uncalled memory into the pretty politican's busy mind, in which she recalled one of the many lessons she had received at the preparation school for the office of Queen. As a 14 year old Padmé had not fully understood the reason behind the wise words of her teachers, however now she was bitterly reminded of the relevance of self-preservation again. The fact that her saviour, Vader, whispered dangerously in her direction that she will pay for her little scene during the proclamation speech did not help either. The thought of being punished by this man without empathy sent an unpleasant shiver down Padmé's body, which was still curled in Vader's strong arms. First the Senator did not have the courage to respond or to look in the direction of the force user's face. Again the situations she had catapulted herself in was strange in many ways: on one hand she was thankful to Vader for taking her away before her tears were able to serve as a trigger for the beginning of another war between Separatists and the Republic Empire, however on the other hand she hated the muscular young man for threatening kriffs sake she was a gentlewoman that originated from a planet with matriarchal structure. Although Padmé had soon after she arrived to Courrousant as Senator lost her attitude of feeling superior to man, the fact of being treated badly by a member of the opposite gender made her angry.

After the couple had passed the second double door system and arrived at the Chancellor's lodge Padmé felt herself being dropped to the ground. "Ow…" winced the petite Naboo after her hip hit the hard marble floor. _Well that will leave a bruise…_ thought the Ex-Queen angrily after glaring at Vader's stature and realising that this giant literally had dropped her from above 1,5m! Vader was unfazed by the Brunette's stare and gestured to the guards to leave the lobby at once. Needless to say that the man immediately followed the cloaked person's order. Padmé decided to get up. She was fed up and she had the slight premotion that things might turn dirty between the two… However before her delicate figure stood safely at her feet, she already felt a hand at her throat. A terrible urge to cough manifested inside Padmé. She wanted to gulp, but the pain and merciless pressure prevented her from doing so. Astonished and terrified about Vader's force ability's at once the Senator of Naboo realised that her body now floated a few centimetres above the ground and that she would soon lose consciousness. Involuntarily the tears dwelled in Padmé's red eyes and the Senator started to panic. Nevertheless Vader did not stir, he did not stop even when the doors behind him slit open. There were so many tears in the politicians eyes that she could hardly see who had entered the lobby after them.

"You are overdoing it" mentioned the husky voice of a female and before Padmé realised what was happening, she was released from the choke. Taking immense gulps of air the Senator did not even feel that she had landed on her butt again. The burning pain spread mercilessly from her throat through her body, which lay huddled on the floor. Her tears were gone. Now fear was the most present emotion in the Senator's heart. That monster almost choked her for real! Feeling humiliated Padmé was still unable to get up to her feet and have a look at the female that opposed Vader. "I am not. She was about to ruin everything…" hissed the Sith defensive. Slowly the Naboo lifted her gaze from the intense coloured fabric to the people discussing near her. To her surprise the woman who spoke to Vader wore a relatively tight military uniform. She was about her age, also had a delicate but beautiful built, dark skin with sleek greyish-black hair and was according to the feline ears a member of the Felacat species. Still heaving for air Padmé recognised the woman as one of the former star pupils of the Republic Officer Cadidate School. She even remembered shaking the hand of that Felacat soldier at an official visit of the Senate to the school with the Chancellor… _That slimy bastard of Palpatine has his network everywhere;_ confirmed the voice inside Padmé's head her apprehension. "Da…da…" replied the strange officer nonchalantly. "You know it was right for me to come. Sometimes you are…unpredictable" continued the voice of the female, which became more quiet in the end. It was obvious to the long haired Naboo that the two had been under Palpatine's command for quite a time, even though witty Padmé detected rivalry as well.

" _Bantha poodoo_ " exclaimed Vader irritated in a strange language and added: " _Chesko_ , Fey'ryn. My patience is not infinite." Now Padmé was sure of two things: one was that this woman was the distinguished graduate of the best military academy in the Galaxy Kruobek Fey'ryn and the other was, that Vader had to come from a planet where they spoke Huttese. "Wrong again. If I hadn't stopped you, the Emperor would have punished you hard for almost choking our lovely Senator Amidala into oblivion" corrected Fey'ryn sarcastically. Vader exhaled but remained silent. "Anything else?" he asked in a cold way and probably glared at his ally with glowing yellow orbs under his cape. "No, actually not. I am waiting for the Emperor's further instructions about how to handle the other Senators of the Opposition..." chatted the cat eared woman unforced and sat down at a chair near Vader. "Ah…I guess Lady Amidala is in full control of her body again. I wonder if the Emperor wants to show her off to the journalists a second time today…or whether you can take her away right now?" the attention was driven to Padmé again. Still holding her neck with her long tender fingers the pretty Senator stood on her feet again: "And where will you take me?" like a lightning the Felacat was on her feet and jumped inhumanly before landing catlike in front of Padmé, later cupping the Senator's heart shaped chin in her hands in order to examine the harm done by Vader's little outburst: "No, I don't think you will be presented to the press for a second time today, hun." The Brunette with pale skin shifted uneasily. She had hardly ever met a woman, who was so feminine and so masculine at the same time. Actually the Ex-Queen noted how intimidating masculine Fey'ryn movements and mimics were... However knowing where the feline soldier was brought up and educated explained a lot of things to Padmé. "Don't touch her" warned Vader out of the blue. His voice was unnatural, as far as Padmé could make out. She didn't understand anything. Why was Fey'ryn not allowed to touch her? Was Vader afraid that she would harm the fine skin again, which could result in his punishment? Either way, the proud member of the former Opposition backed away from Fey'ryn and got hold of her aching throat again. The insolent Felacat turned to the Sith being annoyed: "Don't you want to share your toy? How fussy of you." Before Vader got the chance to respond, he turned around to the door to look at the group of men returning from the Chancellor's lodge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear readers :-)**

 **I am sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter. I will try to update more regurarly, but I can't promise.**

 **JOUNOUCHI sama:  
Q: How different the events of the phantom menace in this time line?  
A: Actually I plan to investiage this issue in a later chapter. As a spoiler I can reveal that Anakin was found by the Sith and had never been in touch with a Jedi as a child.**

 **Q: W** **as fellow Senator from Corellia in Chapter 3 Garm Bel Iblis?**  
 **A: I did not plan for him to be the Senator Palpatine spoke to.**

 **Q: Is Kruobek Fey'ryn position means that the empire is not Speciesism in this time line?**  
 **A: There is the trend to Speciesism in the Empire. However if a person is valuable to the system then Palpatine does not care for the persons species. This applies to Fey'ryn.**

 **Please R &R!**

Chapter 6

Vader lowered his head in respect and without any sign of hesitation Fey'ryn followed his example. Padmé's slender fingers tightened subtly around her sore throat. Since Vader force chocked the Senator, she had to fight the burning urge to cough her lungs out. The mere thought of the firm hold around the most sensitive part of her neck caused the Naboo to shudder. The horrors of her expirience were only topped with the entry of the infallible ruler of the new-born Empire. _Palpatine..._ Asking her her moral superiority to lend her some strength, the fair skinned politician dared to look the Emperor and his entourage in the eyes. The delivish yellow orbs mixed with the red robe made her almost forget her own sufferings. However the fact that Palpatine wore a victorious smile on his ugly face caused the politicians a severe ache in her stomach...

"Senator Amidala, a shame you missed part of the proclamation. We will discuss the reasons for it…privately" spoke the Emperor to Padmé with a sadistic tone in his voice.

"Leave us at once" ordered the older Sith in a commanding tone, obviously finding pleasure in regarding the slowly showing bruise that his knight's acts left on his fellow of the blue planet. Everyone in the room began to slowly escape the deadly scenery in the lobby.

Only Vader didn't even stir. The felacat soldier was one of the last to reach one of the electric doors. "Ah Fey'ryn. Hold up. I instruct you to fecht ' **it'** for me" demanded the Sith from his subordinate.

"As you wish, Emperor" replied the husky voice of the strange female obediently before audibly slipping out of the hall.

"Senator, Senator, Senator…" creeped the slightly hoarse voice of the Emperor into Padmé's attentive ears. As a result chills began to run down the Senator's back again and Padmé swallowed her urge to cough while deciding to leave Palpatine's taunt unanswered.

 _I have a bad feeling..._ noted Padmé to herself, trying to hide her anxiety as best as she could. Obviously she did not hold any power to oppose the Emperor. The Opposition was not in the position to help her and the pretty Naboo doubted utterly that they even would come to her aid even if they were able to do something. Lastly, there was the slight chance to get saved by a Jedi. But regarding the news and the burning inside the Jedi temple this was also not going to happen. So Padmé had neither got an exit strategy, nor did she have a hope for rescue.

Meanwhile Palpatine walked around the other Naboo. It was as if the ex-Queens fear nurtured his evil cells.

"You wanted to cry?" Palpatine mocked the Senator with a humiliating sneer. "I thought they had trained you better at the Palace. You are not keeper of your emotions…a shame, really" continued the Sith, still circuiting his victim.

"As I see Lord Vader already showed you our way to treat treacherous attitude of our subjects…" smiled the Sith, who was now standing behind Padmé frightened body.

Fighting tears back, the brown eyed felt like a prey being haunted by yellow eyes. Not daring to turn around she glanced over to Vader, whose motionless composure reminded her of a machine. She thought about the nicest moments of her life, about the things she had achieved, her family, her friends… She remembered how proud she had been as she was able to save her people from dying and she recalled the tender stroke of her mother against her cheek. Blinking away any tear that wanted to escape her eyes, the Senator regained her fighting spirit.

"Be a man and just kill me, instead of playing your little cat-and-mouse game, Palpatine" answered the brown haired woman with straight back coldly to her enemy. She was ready to die anyway. Her family would have probably missed her, but they were better off without their famous sprout now that the Republic found its' early end.

"Please, Senator. I can kill you anytime I want. But you are not yet to be exposed of" answered the older Sith without hiding his true feelings about his fellow Naboo. Padmé only smirked as this was probably the only time she had ever heard the truth of Palpatine's foul moth.

"I never knew my person was so precious to you for reaching your goals" retorted the witty woman now wearing another sneer on her beautiful lips. "Are you not afraid that I will shed a tear again and threaten this fragile Empire of yours?"

It was Palpatine who came to stop now and was this time facing the stubborn Senator. Just in that moment, the doors slit open. The smirk on Palpatine's pointed face reappeared.

"Ah, Fey'ryn. Please pass that to the Senator" instructed the ruler of the Galaxy in a relaxed way.

"As you wish, Emperor."

 _What does Palpatine want?_ questioned Padmé leery, trying to figure out any possible pain Palpatine could inflict on her.

Stiff the soldier with cat ears offered Padmé a small box to accept. The outer was silver and beautifully crafted, obviously the handwork of a Naboo silversmith. It was now that the air in Padmé's lungs truly froze. Shaking lightly the curly hair outstretched her hand, that was still covered in rich gowns, to touch the material. Without paying further attention to her surroundings, the delicate politician opened the box slowly. The item was dropped a moment later.

Inside the box lay a finger, which Padmé recognised due to the striking ring with the crest of her family on it.

This finger had belonged to her father.

Padmé's body became numb.

"No…no…" she began to stutter, still not believing the situation that she had gotten herself into.

Palpatine's laugh cut the air.

"Remember, Senator. You are a pawn to my will. I control you, I decide when you are fit to be sacrificed."

With hatred Padmé looked the personification of the devil in the yellow eyes.

"And now bow to your Emperor. Or are you keen to receive your mothers head next?"

Padmé thought the urge to gulp and to vomit before the Emperor's feet. It seemed as if opening that little box had crushed all the hopes she secretly harboured.

Trying to think about her family, the woman sank to her knees.

"I have learnd my lesson, Sire."

Now Vader stepped into the scene, grabbing the arm of the Senator in order to pull her to her shaky feet.

"If you wish, my master, I will bring the Senator to her chambers so she can prepare herself for her interview" suggested Vader. Padmé still in shock only looked at Palpatine. It was unquestionably in the Emperor's hand to decide over her, she had learned this lesson bitterly. The tense air between master and pupil was left unnoticed to Padmé's ignorant eyes.

"Indeed, my friend. Take her away…"

With another pull the hooded man got Padmé to stand on her feet again. Immediately ending the touch after it had fulfilled its purpose, Vader began to stride in the direction of one the massive electronic doors. Padmé strolled past Fey'ryn, whom she glanced to. But the fellacat did not find the Senator worthy of a glance. Silently Padmé exited the lobby behind Vader...

On their way Padmé numerously accused herself of failure and thus did not pay any attention to details of where her keeper was leading her to. All she felt was pain. Not a physical pain, but a psychological.

Today her stupidity had cost her father his existence. And as a matter of fact a few years ago she had broken ground for the tyranny of the Sith. Needless to say that the brown eyed woman felt awful.

Entering one of the side buildings of the Senate, Padmé abruptly crashed into a broad back as she had not noticed that Vader came to a stop. "Senator…" sounded the low voice of the Empire's new dark knight annoyed at the Naboo's clumsiness.

Usually the well trained ex-Queen would have exclaimed her regret, however at the moment she did not care about nice things. Actually she doubted that Vader did himself…

Turning around the young Sith stepped to the side of the Senator and revealed the entry to a room.

"This is where you will stay" informed Vader as a matter of fact and gestured the brown eyed Senator to enter the chamber. Padmé did as she was told.

To her surprise the room she was assigned to was not a prison cell per se. It was true that the room lacked windows and so daylight, but it offered it's inhabitant a good rest on a bed and a modern desk. Numbly Padmé turned to the cloaked man, behind whom the doors just slit shut.

Funny thing was, that she did no longer fear the chocking grip of Palpatine's right hand man.

The pain that Palpatine himself inflicted on her by killing her father made her forget everything that the younger Sith had made her feel a while ago.

For a second the involuntary couple remained silent. Padmé only kept staring at her companion, however she did not actually take any notice of him. To busy with her thoughts, reality around her didn't matter anymore.

With a clearing of his throat Vader began to speak again: "There is a bathroom…over there." Padmé missed to give her assailant a reply or to even blink an eye.

 _By all the gods…what has happened to mother? Was she present as father was executed?_ ran various questions through the delicate politicians mind.

Only the moment that Padmé felt a touch on her throat did she react.

 **So what do you think?  
This chapter was rather dark and did not contain a lot Vadme, however this will change in the following chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you guys for waiting so long for the newest chapter. It is the first time Vader touches Padmé deliberately...**

 **It would appriciate to receive some reviews so I know whether you like the progress or not :-)**

 **Enjoy, R &R!**

 **Chapter 7**

The moment that the Nubian became aware of Vader's left hand pressing lightly against her slender neck did Padmé's breath fall out of its' rhythm. Images of her mother crying alone at her father's favourite spot in their water residence on Naboo were supplanted by the terrifying thought of yellow eyes. Knowing that showing fear wouldn't stop the abuse she was about to receive, the former Senator decided to close her eyelids in an apathetic way. She resigned to the treatment Vader was about to give her. So almost obediently Padmé awaited the sharp pain that would suck away the air in her lungs…

To tell the truth the once cheerful woman, who had always radiated optimism amongst her colleagues, felt betrayed by life and somehow desolate. Palpatine had proven to her that there was no hope and no escape from his terror. Mistreatment would probably be a constant part of her life from now on and she would need to get used to it.

…At least until she was able to make an escape. But how likely was that? What if she was caught during her escapade? What could be the consequences for the remaining part of her family?

Tossing these thoughts aside Padmé began to notice that the pain was a long time in coming. At first the delicately built Nubian decided not to spare too many thoughts on the fact that Vader had not squashed her throat yet. The Sith probably only waited for the right moment to strike. Waiting eagerly for the moment his victim would suffer the most from his merciless grasp. Perhaps waiting patiently for the right moment amused the Sith?

 _Perhaps I am just another involuntary participant in a Sith's sick game…_

The very idea elicited a slight nausea in the Senator.

But as another minute had passed without Vader initiating violence or harming her neck the pale Senator could not resist her urge any longer and slowly began to peek. To her surprise her senses had not betrayed her as Vader's cloaked left was still against her skin.

Only now did the Nubian notice that Palpatine's assassin was standing so close to her that she was able to have a closer look under the thick cloak the Sith always wore. Raising her head in order to be able to examine her enemy's feature, Padmé became aware of the young man's tall built again.

 _This guy has to be 2 meters tall at least…_

Just as the politician's big eyes rested on Vader's face did she truly realise that this villain was indeed pretty handsome. Scanning her opponents every muscle further Padmé's glance landed on Vader's smooth cheek. Contrary to the scar in the corner of his right eye Vader did not show any signs of lesions on his strings. The skin was naturally tanned, healthy and hardly showed any hair growth. Vader had to be young indeed. Actually too young to be able to commit such crimes…But reality had proven otherwise again: sometimes the wolf wore sheep's clothing.

Shamelessly exploiting this unobserved moment the Senator took another look at the young man's eyes.

Surprisingly there were no yellow iris staring back at her. Vader had his eyes closed. His symmetrical eyebrows were crooked as the Sith was obviously concentrating.

Like this Vader just looked like a totally normal fellow… More like a prince than the villain...noted Padmé with astonishment realising that especially his yellow orbs turned this man into a monster. Ironically with this kind of appearance the devil in black almost had a calming effect on the Nubian, so that Padmé's anxiety lessened.

Feeling her mind kicking in again, the question of all questions popped into the brown haired woman's head: _What…is Vader doing?_

As if the Sith was able to read Padmé's mind his eyes shot open.

The change in Vader's mimic startled Padmé, so she intuitively took a step backward. Realising the absurdity of the situation himself, an alarmed pair of blue orbs met chocolate ones. Vader acted like he was caught red-handed and felt flustered about it.

But what did he do? Or did Padmé just misinterpret her warden's motions?

Only seconds later the Nubian became aware of the fact that something about her opponent had changed. It was not certainly not the stern mimic in Vader's face that had changed; it was not his height either: it was his eyes.

 _ **Since when does Darth Vader have blue eyes?**_

What was the cause of this? And more importantly: What was the meaning of this? What about the consequences? Feeling uncertain of how to react properly the politician started to analyse her opponents face again. She could definitely detect surprise in the young man's face and as soon as Vader noticed that his arm was outstretched into the air, he quickly withdrew it. The analysis came to an end as the cloaked abruptly turned away to storm off.

With an anonymous shush the white door to Padmé's room slit shut.

Padmé stepped two feet backwards and started to shiver.

Something had just happened. She had witnessed something Vader did not feel very comfortable with – but what was it?

Gulping loudly the confounded politician took a few moments to calm down.

First Vader had choked her mercilessly and he did not seem to mind the abuse at all. Why did he pause the second time he was about to punish her?

Feeling irritated about the questions Padmé turned around and regarded her room. It was neat, cleanly decorated and a little smaller than the rooms she usually stayed in. Next to a bed she had seen a mirror, which she started to march to.

"Turn the news on" did she hear an unfamiliar hoarse voice speak and realised that it was indeed her body that produced such a smoky tune. But worrying about the fact that she sounded like a Hutt was irrelevant. What did the world think about Palpatine's rise to ultimate power? What happened to other members of the Opposition? She needed to find out…

Taking a seat in front of the mirror Padmé relaxed slowly while watching the speech Palpatine held before the Senate….


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello my dear readers, I am glad you found your way back. Hope you had a great christmas dinner a few days ago and use the time to read a lot of fanfics :-D!**

 **TTEWAH continues and this time the chapter is written from Vader's P.O.V.**

 **Do you like it? Do you think Vader is described authentically? Please let me know!**

 **Enjoy and R &R!**

 _Chapter 8 - Vader's P.O.V._

With fast steps Vader fled Senator Padmé Amidala's presence in the manner of a scared dog. He felt shocked and confused: not a very pleasant combination.

 _What in the force's name…?_

Heavy clouds started clouding the view of the young man more with every passing minute and he felt as if the balance of the Force had shifted away from the Dark Side just a tiny bit. But how was that possible? The Jedi were extinct, at least most of them. Was he just to sensitive?

The Republic was connected with every string to the palms of his master…So how could he detect a shift in the Force?

 _It has to do with the Nubian._

But what was wrong with the Senator? Why was she able to irritate him so easily even though they had just met a few hours ago?

Thinking more about the being of the brown eyed Senator, Vader got more and more angered while ignoring all the greetings of the subordinate troopers and droids he passed.

At first the handsom Sith had thought about the rebellious woman as a pain in the arse. He believed that all politicians were windbags with a tendency to benefit themselves first before the people they represented. Only as Sidious had mentioned to him a few years ago that Senator Amidala was an unyielding starry-eyed idealist did the apprentice take notice of the Nubian Senator. Indeed, he had to admit that Senator Amidala belonged to a rare type of Senators that were immune to corruption and spoke their mind freely. Whether this righteous character of hers was a result of the heroic deeds Amidala had displayed while breaking the blockade of her planet or whether she was born with such a virtuous attitude Vader didn't know. She was perhaps trained in a golden cage from a very young age on to behave in a certain way or it was also possible that her genuine character was so honest… Actually Vader didn't really care. However what was of interest to the Sith was that these traits turned the rebellious woman into something worse than a mere politician, she was a potential traitor to the Empire the Sith were about to install.

 _We should have eliminated all Senators that are unwilling to cope with the Empire like we did with the Jedi…_

However his master wished to follow a different strategy concerning the Opposition as he insisted to his right-hand man that some rebelling Senators needed to be captured alive and monitored for the time of the overthrow. _With them [certain members of the Opposition] we will split any union the Opposition will surely try to create after I have taken power…_ recalled the cloaked his masters words, which he had mumbled to the younger Sith a few days prior today.

 _Funny thing you are thinking about killing the Senator now, although you were just about to heal the heavy bruises on her slender neck…_

Force how Vader hated it when that certain voice crept out of its cave and tried to advise him.

He simply detested his conscience.

However the very fact that his conscience, which Vader always tried to mute, commented on the incident with the Senator proved that something was wrong about that woman.

Seriously wrong.

Why had he tried to heal the Senator in the first place? What did that woman do to him? Reaching out to the Force Vader felt even more angered as the omnipresence denied him any answers.

Why was it that the Force, from which Vader usually received clear guidance, ignored his enquiry for the second time today? First was that he was unable to connect to the Light Side in order to heal someone else and now he did not receive any clue about the reason the Senator had an influence on him.

 _Influence…_

Force, NO ONE (but his master) had an influence on him, especially not some weak Senator with treacherous attitude!

Vader tried another time to question the Force, but it was stuck for an answer again.

 _Koonyah mahlyass koong! [Huttese: you weak minded fool]_

Why didn't the Force offer any reason? Was it because the whole balance in the force had been destroyed by Sidious's plan? Or did the Force just turn from Vader after the massacre he created in the Jedi Temple?

The last thought brought a triumphant smirk on Vader's thin lip, which was invisible to all other busy members of his battalion.

More important than the Senator and his little…lapse...with her was the Empire. The Sith had succeeded. His master had been right- as always.

Vader never figured out whether Palpatine was just naturally gifted by the Force with the talent of foresight or just more cunning than all Sith Lord combined before him, but his plan had almost exterminated the Jedi Order. There were only a few members left – Vader could feel their presence.

But having some Jedi left hiding all over the Galaxy promised at least some kind of challenge to the One that will become the mightiest of all Sith, whose abilities were now almost without equal.

Having reached the elevator to the Emperor's Quarters now, Vader accessed the machine stiffly.

With the doors closing behind his back, the sound of the Padawan's screams came back haunting the tired man from Tatooine. He had never ended the life of so many children before and it would have been a lie to say that the fact did not bother him.

It was the true that those children were not directly involved in the eternal battle between the Light and the Dark, however with joining the Jedi their fate had been sealed. His master's biding was clear. Killing was a necessity.

Closing his exhausted eyes, which were probably bloodshot by now, Vader exhaled for the first time in 48 hours.

As the image of the terrified face of the Nubian Senator popped into his mind again, Vader opened his lids again- feeling irritated.

Back to the original question: why did he try to heal that traitor?

Vader almost let out a sarcastic laugh as he truly realised that he hadn't succeeded with his healing attempt because that technique required a good connection with the Light Side of the Force…and…well…he was a Sith, which had terminated the life of approx. 100 Jedi a hour ago. Yes the Light Side of the Force had every reason to be pissed at him...

 _Well, good thing I did not manage to heal her bruise. The traitor serves it right._

Before facing the most powerful man of the Galaxy, Vader used techniques he had learned to turn his irritation into hate. The hate spread within the Sith and filled up all of Vader's system.

The silent moment came to an end as the silver elevator doors slit open and allowed Vader to enter the chambers of his master. As usual the lights were turned off in Palpatine's establishment and only the lights of Corousant lighted up the rich furniture of the Emperor's rooms.

With every step Vader made towards his master, he became more aware of his presence and mood. The self-appointed Emperor of the Galaxy was standing at his usual spot at the window front, probably grinning like a mad man while regarding the scenery in front of the Seat of the Government.

"I have fulfilled the task you entrusted me with" informed Vader calmly after shielding his thoughts and finding his position next to his master.

"Yes you have, my friend. I can still see the smoke coming from the Temple" answered an unusual buoyant Sith master.

Pleased with the approval of the Emperor, Vader crossed his strong arms above his chest and turned his gaze towards the thing the Emperor had been watching so intently even before his arrival.

The little pain the movement had caused in his injury from the morning was generously ignored by the younger Sith, because on one hand small injuries were part of his life and second he would not trouble his master with such small cumbrousness.

Vader's gaze landed at the foot of monumental Chancellor/Emperor's Palace, which was located only a few meters from the Senate. People were gathering. Lights were put up… and was that music?

Vader's heart intermitted: were these the first signs of a Rebellion?

As if Palaptine had been able to read the mind of his mighty associate he answered: "They are celebrating the end of violence and the birth of the Empire."

Nodding slowly, the cloaked man relaxed: "Now we offer the Galaxy peace and a functioning system. Clear rules, no useless babbling in the Senate…"

Not receiving an answer from the small Nubian next to him the younger Sith continued: "…and a Galaxy without slavery."

Again the wise Sith took his time to answer. Vader had not yet figured out whether his sharp tongued master took his time before responding in order to think about the best answer or he used the little break to emphasize the meaning of his saying: "Everything will be taken care of at the right time, Lord Vader."

With suppressed delight Vader took in the words that meant the end of the biggest injustice in the galactic system. "But now now, my friend…"

At the relevation the cloaked's head snapped up.

 _Had he just heard right?_

Probably feeling the irritation rise within his pupil the older Sith answered: "The Empire is like a baby. Within the first hours it is in his weakest condition. In order for the system to prevail we need to…fulfil…the wishes of our supporters."

Oh Vader hated where this conversation was heading to and so he immediately felt his teeth clench.

The former slave knew exactly what kind of supporters his master was talking about, because he had once overheard a conversation between the older Sith and a high ranked member of the Trade Federation. The Trade Federation was a cooperation between economically prosperous systems mainly consisting of Nemoidians, among whom the captains of industry grouped.

Those greedy creatures with constant fear to lose their economic supremacy had made a secret deal with Palpatine. Oh and that deal was dirty… but also very advantageous for both parties.

While Palpatine needed the systems of the Trade Union to back up his reign with producing enough goods so the high and mighty members of each planet had enough goods to feed on, the Trade Union was in search for cheap labour. Sure they could have used machines to achieve their goals, but machines needed maintaining and expensive repairs. A slave however, well, could be deposed off as soon as he was not…productive…enough.

And there were so many slaves all over the Galaxy...

Knowing the pain of subjugation Vader felt the hatred rise within him again, however this time the hatred aimed towards Sidious.

"I sense the hate in you, Darth Vader" switched the mood off the just coronated Emperor. "Hate is good, it is useful indeed" assured the old man with his creepy whisper: "but I warn you."

With the warning a Force-Lightning hit Vader's muscular upper body and the younger Sith felt how his muscles stiffened painfully in his chest. It was not the first time the apprentice received such treatment from Sidious, who was the only Sith he knew that was able to use this monstrous technique.

 _One day, old man. One day…_ was the only thought that kept Vader's mind going, while he sunk to his knees.

Triumphantly his master smirked at the pain he had created within his stubborn right-hand man.

"Well, … as to your next task. You will monitor Senator Amidala and convince her to speak to the celebrating mass in front of the Emperor's Palace in a few hours" started the small Nubian and locked his hands again behind his back: "She will congratulate me publicly and ask everyone who is daring enough to even think about a Rebellion to give up their fight."

"Yes, my master. As you wish" answered Vader almost apathic so that his answer seemed rehearsed.

Regaining his strength the cloaked Sith stood up, still holding the spot his master had hit. Without sparing the Emperor another glance, Vader exited and made way for other subordinates to enter the devil's chambers.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry that it took me so long to update. But I had to much stuff to do...and right now I am fighting a war against a stubborn cold T_T.  
**

 **Nevertheless here's the new chapter and we get a nice glimpse in Vader's twisted mind!**

 **R &R, please! **

Chapter 9

Let's put it the way that Vaders mood did not lighten up the slightest after his meeting with the self-appointed Emperor of the Galaxy. On the contrary the anger was boiling again inside the marching Sith and with it the urge to the out his wrath on traitors, unyielding Senators or useless troopers grew with every passing second. The fact that Vader needed to enter the presence of that faithless woman again without being able to discipline her did not help either.

So Sidious wanted him to watch over the little bird from his home planet. What was the purpose of this? Was Senator Amidala such a notability that his master feared her influence to the extent that he relied on her cooperation? Or was it a more a personal vendetta against the frail woman? Whatever it was, Senator Amidala was not to be envied.

Entering a control station in the guard house of the Senate Vader sat down for the first time in hours. He felt his muscles groan under the spasm his master's lightning had generated, but he would not have been Darth Vader if he displayed his pain.

"Trooper" bited the Sith and the next available man jumped to his service.

"Yes, Lord Vader?" answered the man behind the mask excitedly.

"Were there any problems with bringing the members of the former Opposition to their new quarters?" asked the young one calmly, anticipating that the troops under his command were capable of escorting defiant individuals to a room without offering them a chance to escape.

"Everything was carried out the way you ordered" replied the trooper with sincere pride in his voice and Vader nodded to him in agreement. Eventually the units had performed well today. The coordination had worked well, all units had followed his command and even Fey'ryn did what he had told her to do. They had a few losses; of which one was caused by him in his blind fury after the bloodlust the Jedi purge had issued within him. Nevertheless, the day had been a success of his military abilities.

"What about the gathering in front of the Empreror's Palace, Lord Vader?" questioned the trooper from before, who belonged to the monitoring squad, while looking at the life-camera pictures of the celebrating mass.

Exhaling tiredly Vader responded automatically: "Send some troops that will ensure the order. No aggressive behaviour unless I order otherwise…"

The voice of the Sith died down after another strong cramp within his chest, but the trooper was too busy taking notes to notice: "They can celebrate as much as they want. Tell Fey'ryn to install some of her man in plain cloths within the mass so we know if the moods of the people there shift."

With the last sentence Vader stood up to use the chance to retreat for an hour. He needed rest and the force user felt more the need to meditate than ever.

Before the Blonde left his busy man in the control station, he called another trooper to note down his orders: "Later the former Senator Amidala will hold a speech before the gathering. For this she will need to prepare herself. Inform her about her speech, fetch the draft from the Emperor's office and provide the garments Amidala needs." With this Vader hurried to his chamber.

By the Force he hated that he was not able to withstand the cramps and pains the lightning caused just like that. The fact that his upper had made a light contact with a Jedi's lightsaber earlier today did not help either. He needed rest otherwise he would collapse soon, his body told him that clearly.  
' _I need some minutes, then I can heal myself…_ ' thought the mightiest soldier under the Emperor's command exhausted while trying to ignore the incident with the Senator completely…

 **Padme's P.O.V.**

Padmé once heard that the human body was not able to remain in a panic state for more than ten minutes because afterwards exhaustion forced the brain to shutdown and switch into a relaxed mood. Exactly this had happened to the brown eyed Nubian after Vader had run off as if stung by an adder. So the events of the day became easier to bear, even the loss of her father did not hurt that much anymore. Nevertheless the fair skinned Senator randomly felt tears running down her cheekbones.

"Now I am delighted to have our correspondent from the Capital live at the spontaneous celebration assembly before the Emperor's Palace…" echoed the voice of the speaker cheerfully before speaking with a well-known reporter about the atmosphere. Padmé couldn't help but feel frustrated that people actually hailed Palpatine's plans. Had her work of the last years been a waste of time? Did the majority of the people really support a system with an almighty regent? Probably most people didn't and their voices were drowned by the cheers of the ignorant minority…

A nock interrupted the former Senator's thoughts, who seemed to not have moved since the exit of the Sith Lord from the uncomfortable chair on the side of the room. Surprisingly the well-educated Nubian did not bother to answer, because for once she lacked strength and second she truly believed the denial of the request to enter would not quite work the way she was used to.

As expected a trooper entered with his mask down. Padmés eyes flew over to the man, identified him as one of the clones Palpatine got control of recently.

"Miss Amidala, I am here on Lord Vader's request" started the obedient man calmly. Padmé suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, trying to ignore the fact that monster wanted something from her.

"I inform you that you are to hold a speech to praise the New Empire. A draft was carefully prepared and we ask you to stick to it" continued the monitoring soldier from the guardhouse indifferently.

Meanwhile the brown eyed remained quiet, while trying to pierce a whole with her eyes through the man's chest. Palpatine wished to humiliate her even further that was sure now….

"…and lastly you are to wear a representable gown. Your speech will be exactly at twenty one hundred" stated the clone and due to a lack of an answer laid the speech draft and a three different kind of dresses on Padmé's new bed. With a respectable salute the Vader's man dismissed himself.

Padmé growned. ' _Think…think…what can you do_ ' encouraged a voice in the pale woman's head her thinking process.

' _They have taken part of my family now. Vader has abused me…but I can't betray my principles. Can I?_ ' argued several voices uncoordinated through the Bubian's mind, which only caused the woman to get a headache. ' _My parent's would not want me to betray the democratic cause. Even if it does cost their lifes… but what about my sister? And her family? By the force she only received a baby…she has never consented to being sacrificed for the greater good…_ ' thought the Padmé intensely before leaving her seat to stroll over to the probably well phrased sheet of lies.

Reading the first sentences were enough to reveal the former Senator what Palpatine intended with her little performance. Her words were to weaken a Resistance that was most probably already in forming… People believed her sincerity and could possible decide to endure the oppression if she spoke in favour of it…

"What am I to do…?" questioned the former queen of the peaceful Naboo rhetorically and sank desperately to the floor.

 **Vader's P.O.V. – before the speech**

During meditation the young Sith was able to let his wounds be caressed by the Darkness. The reflection of today's events, his emotions, the screams and the pain fuelled the Dark Side of the Force which granted him pain relief as reward. While being in the state of calm the Emperor's right hand man reached out to make a contact with his master. The Force responded willingly and revealed to its' skilled ally that Sidious was occupied with forming the nation. The Lord of the Sith harboured feelings of content and stress at the same time, a mixture that Vader had rarely sensed within his master.

Feeling at ease with his master's focus on stuff unrelated to his apprentice the blonde force user's thoughts drifted off…and landed on Senator Amidala. That woman irritated him. He felt hatred towards her...but one word was not enough to fully describe his feelings towards the popular Senator of Naboo. Without really initiating anything, the Force connected him with the traitouros woman... as soon as Vader realised what was going on, he thought of dissolving the connection at once – but he couldn't do it. The curiosity about the Senator was just too strong.

' _I feel anger, hate and sorrow in her…_ ' noted the Sith apprentice mentally. In fact that Senator had quite the potential to call upon the Dark Side if she continued to remain with such gloomy thoughts. But that was not all the information that Nubian's force signature offered. If Palpatine was the epitome of the Dark, Vader could call Padmé Amidala as his counterpart. Even with all the tortures that Senator had to deal with in the last couple of hours she still harboured the strong emotion of hope within her heart. Vader snorted silently. The Light Side was paved with love, forgiveness, happiness and stupidity. ' _That supid woman… How I would like to crush the last hope within her…'_ murmured the Sith within the muscular statute.

But…again...Vader was remembered with the issue that he had healed Padmé Amidala. The existence of such a weak moment annoyed the controlling character of Vader. But was the Senator's connection to the Light the reason for his doing? Had he failed to resist the temptation the Light Side had to offer? The very idea made the blonde detest himself.

' _Well, you looking for the Light Side had happened before…_ ' reminded the voice of conscience Vader about the conflict within his steely body. Snapping his eyes open the Sith awoke from his meditation. Such thoughts needed to be nipped in the bud.

Before getting to his feet again the warrior of Darkness checked every inch of his body. He felt that the muscle on his side was sore from the fights in the Temple, but the injury on his left was almost healed by now And so only the spot on which the Force Lightning hit him was able to bother him…

Pleased with his healing process the irritated force user grabbed his shirt to put it on while sparing the digital clock a glance. It was one nine thirty hundred and so his sense of obligation urged him to collect the rebellious Senator for her speech… or persuade her to hold one if she behaved like a shrew.

Not bothering to knock at the door the tall Sith entered the Senator's chambers.

To his surprise…no, actually to his disbelief, the Senator had already put on one of the dresses someone picked for her for this occasion and was just about to do her hair while randomly looking at the draft laying on the table she sat at.

"It is wise of you to cooperate" stated the force use nonchalantly and entered the room further so the mechanic door could slit shut. The other person in the room did not acknowledge his presence at all. At least in this way the ex-Queen behaved all high and mighty and according to Vader's calculations. As the brown haired woman had not yet competed her preparation, the Sith decided to lean at the door while giving the Senator a few more minutes to complete her preparations.

While the cloak of the Sith touched the sterile white plastic of the door, Vader checked whether the Senator had manipulated any of the observation devices that were planted in the room. But he couldn't detect any abnormalities... Without anything to occupy his mind with, the Sith was drawn in by the Light that was clearly emitting from the woman in the corner again. How was it even possible that a mere human was able to radiate such an amount of Force waves?

Without moving the eyes of the Sith began to pry at the traitor's reflection. The force user took in everything the Nubian creature of Light had to offer him. His eyes traced along the Senator's straight nose, landed on her long neck and finally got to the tips of her hair that fell lazily on the table. The cloaked further observed the politician's even respiration, which caused a tension and relaxation of the muscles on the woman's pale chest … There was no helping in denying the truth: Senator Amidala was a beautiful woman.

Good thing he did not care for anything except the Force.

"So…I am ready, Vader" decided the observed to break the silence and to disturb Vader's thoughts. The Senator's voice was enough for the Sith to break every connection the Force created between them. Without wasting any time the slender politician stood up and fixed wrinkles on her dress before looking the evil in the eyes.

Only as Vader's yellow orbs met the Senator's brown ones did the man notice what probably served as crucial trigger for Padmé Amidala's hopes. The dress the woman did choose revealed the mistreatment she had received in the last hours clearly. Vader fought the urge to break something, because he was pissed at how stupid that treacherous wrench thought he was!

"You can not wear that" informed the Sith clearly and crossed his strong arms over his chest, so the Senator would never be able to leave the room with such an outfit.

"I don't understand, Vader. This dress was among the outfits you sent me" answered the woman, knowing what reactions the revelation of her abuse could trigger.

"Change. Now…There are other dresses" ordered the Sith hard, without backing away from a confrontation.

"I won't do such a thing. I already did what you ordered me to, so let us leave" replied the woman with cold eyes and marched over to her keeper.

' _Why are you so incorrigible, Padmé Amidala_?' questioned the force user stiffly and fought for the second time today to snap the politician's neck. She knew what he was capable of doing, she knew what harms Palpatine could inflict on her family, so why was she pushing her luck?!

"Now" ordered Vader ice-cold, but was only rewarded with a merciless stare from his opponent as response.

"I remember telling you, Senator, that I don't tend to negotiate…" whispered the man with a husky voice calmly, before lifting one of his gloved hands asking the Force for help.

Without any warning the Senator's arms did not follow her command anymore and rose.

Ultimate terror displayed in the mature woman's eyes and Vader was pleased with the result. He had to try hard to resist the urge to chuckle.

' _This politician is a simpleton. Regardless of the Light she possesses.._.'

"I can continue. But you can also decide to quit the child play and switch to a dress that covers your neck" said the Sith boastfully and released his prisoner after she showed a sign of acceptance.

Cursing under her breath the former Queen rushed over to her bed and picked out another dress with a higher neck. Again Vader could not help and followed the slim stature of his vis-á-vis. 'Until master allows me to kill her she promises some kind of refreshment...' judged the Sith his situation with the ex-Queen of Naboo. At least he was able to figure out why this woman came to his mind all the time. Only her special connection to the Force made him think about her presence... and disturbed his sentiments with the Dark Side.

' _Just you wait, Padmé Amidsla. As soon as my master gets tired of you...it will be me who will crush your Light_ ' thought Vader relaxed until the annoying voice of the woman disturbed his mental remarks again.

"Fine. But you turn around- NOW" tried the former Senator to keep up her fiercy attitude and Vader agreed to leave her this much privacy.

 **AN: so a fairly long chapter for you guys. Vader is, like in the movies, confused and tempted by the different Sides of the Force. He also harbours mixed feelings about the Senator... and tries to explain his interest in her. What will happen next? I promise next chapter will be niiiiiiceeeee... :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Dear readers! I am back with an update...**

 **Do you think Padmé will sabotage the speech? And guess what - Rush Clovis - joins us as a new character :-)**

How do you like it?

 **Chapter 10**

 **Padmé's POV**

The noisy crowd, befooled with the spirit of change, started cheering as they spotted and recognised the slender figure of the former Senator of Naboo, who had just entered one of the lower balconies of the Emperor's Palace. Padmé could feel the euphoric mood the people of Corousant emitted. As soon as she had reached her position and gracefully placed her arm on the rail a guard in civvies turned on some electric lights next to her, so the mass was able to have a better view of her in the weak light this planets suns offered at this hour. The more the light illuminated of the Nubian's figure, the more cheers were declared to hail the angel of justice. Even though Padmé hated the fact that the Empire exploited her popularity to weaken any resistance that was about to emerge, she was moved by the support and sympathy these people had to offer her. They probably believed that she was in favour of the system change – well of course, there was no other reason for her to stand at this spot right now…and if she, as one of the most well-known advocators of democracy, encouraged Palpatine's doing than it had to be right. In the meantime the press had taken their positions with little (flying) drones equipped with microphones and cameras, so the whole Empire was able to listen to her speech.

How much Padmé would have loved to show the people the methods the new born Empire utilised to bend her will, but the dress she wore now hid all the signs of Vader's abuse. Vader – she only felt hate towards that monster.

"My friends… I – I find it difficult to find the right words to express my gratitude towards all of you, our institutions and the Emperor" started the cheesy speech she had rehearsed a few hours ago. Lies after lies sputtered out of the eloquent lips she called her own. This time, although feeling more sore and pained than she did in the Senate as the proclamation took place she did not give into her disappointment, but justified her actions with the welfare or at least physical integrity of her family. Padmé praised the man of the hour, thanked the soldiers and conjured the people to fulfil their duty as new subjects of the Empire and to follow the orders they were given. "We do this for our children. We give them a promise here and now that we will not allow self-proclaimed fighters to stand in our path to peace and prosperity! If you are even thinking about fighting this – our new Empire – than be sure that you fight against peace and prosperity! If you love the people around you, your children, your home – then don't fight. We all had too much wars and violence to experience, so we are tired of it. Instead engage yourself in your home. You can make a difference – but you don't need a blaster for it!" echoed her rather dark sounding voice as she reached the speeches climax and received tumultuous applause in return.

After Padmé had ended her harangue she felt worn out. The Nubian knew that she had just betrayed her ideals and bowed her head to a system of tyranny. But that was the punishment she had to endure for the wrong actions of her past. Almost like a divine punishment with Vader performing the part of the punisher. And even thought Padmé felt that she had caused harm to the right cause, she believed that her friends and the fighters for democracy were able to function without her. Albeit she was known all over the Galaxy for her political positions, other idealist existed too. There were Bail Organa or Mon Mothma… perhaps some Jedi… or did Vader truly manage to extinct all of them? Hope filled the chest of the brunette as she turned around to leave the celebrating crowd behind. Perhaps Palpatine had defeated her in this round…but as long as she lived she would try to re-establish Democracy. This was the beginning of a long war – and the old Sith Lord knew that. What if he triumphed in a huge battle? He would never be able to defeat hope, love and democracy – sooner or later a Resistance would show up, even if she was not able to become part of it.

Without deigning a look at her harmlessly disguise guards Padmé strode past according to protocol and entered the Emperor's Palace first through the wide balcony doors. It was needless to point out to the witty Nubian that she had to behave in the manner of a free woman to show the _possibly_ doubtful media that she hadn't lost her rights and position. Only inside the building, after the mechanic doors slit shut, did the soldiers surround the speaker in order to escort her back through the halls. Padmé already concerned herself with the possible fact that Palpatine planned to lock her up in the small quartier until she was of use again… The idea of being imprisoned like a caged animal sickened Padmé. But even if the loss of a person dear to her was able to break her, isolation would never…

Inside the building politicians, civil servants, droids and soldiers gave way to the group around the infamous member of the former Opposition as they passed. Some of them crooked an eyebrow at Padmé, others laughed bossily and some simple didn't care.

"Padmé!" echoed a cry from a side passage and the brown haired woman automatically focused on the voice. She knew the manly voice as it belonged to the man, who was once bound to become her husband. Rush Clovis. But that was before Padmé had figured out the Scipians deeper involvement in dubious financial affairs of the Separatists and decided to call off their relationship. Immediately Padmé remembered that she had accused Rush with being a traitor back than and withdrew her hand from his palms, but that somehow had never affected Rush's feelings towards her. Before the fall of the Republic she even received flowers for irrelevant occasions from her colleague. What did Rush want from her now?

"Commander, stop right there. I need to have a word with Lady Amidala" stated Rush in a very persuasive tone. The soldiers dressed in civil wavered, while reducing their speed and looked at their commanding leader to decide their next actions. "Did you not hear me, Commander? I am the Diplomat of Scipio" informed the tall man as a matter of fact. The second the name Scipio was in the halls, Padmé could see that the young Commander's thinking process kicked in. Scipio was a rather inhospitable planet in the Outer Rim, but also the headquarters of the InterGalactic Banking Clan. Money meant power…so Rush could be someone important?...Or not? The Commander seemed to weigh up all arguments and possibilities before he came to a conclusion… Obviously one disadvantage of a coup d'état was, that afterwards no one was really sure about the other's authority. The commanding officer in civil looked around, before coming to a stop. "I hear you, Diplomat Clovis. Make it quick…and I will report your order to Lord Vader…" threatened the dissatisfied guard back and signalised his troop to stop the escort for a second. Rush did not need to hear another word and rushed over to the woman with slim physique: "Padmé! You are safe and sound!" Relief was clearly part of his voice and Padmé could not help but smile at her former lover while returning his hug. Just the second her body touched the hard muscles on Clovis's chest his mouth dropped next to her ear: "Listen: Your family is safe. They sought protection of my parents after the events. My parents helped them, because…you know…" hissed the green-eyed man right before realising the ex-Queen of the blue planet from his grasp and offering her a reassuring smile. Tears were forming in the brown eyes of Padmé as she couldn't believe that her family got away safely. But hadn't Palpatine showed her the ring of her father on a bloody finger? 'That was probably just another deceitful trick of the new Emperor… And then the scales fell from Padmé's eyes: everyone in Naboo new about the Nabirée family ring. It would have been easy to forge a replica and…well…stick it on some old guys finger before cutting that one off.

Padmé mumbled a deep thank you, without saying the word. Had she misjudged Rush Clovis? She had always known that there was good in the Scipian, even if he sold his talents for the wrong side…  
But before the petite politician was able to chat a little longer with Rush, who still stood protectively by her side, she witnessed that the strong physique of Rush was pushed away from her with a strong Force. With a loud crashing sound the Scipian's body came to a stop as it collided with a nearby wall. Startled Padmé turned around, although she knew that only one person under Palpatine's command possessed such skills to hurl a 2m tall man through the air… As if the devil himself entered the play the Nubian started to panic and felt that her pulse quicken. Even if Vader was not yet right next to them, his presence already alarmed everyone.

Clearly it seemed that in Vader's opinion Rush Clovis did not own the authority to give alternative commands to the ones he installed. "Clovis…" spit Vader with his deep voice as he distantly checked the lying figure of Clovis while approaching the group calmly. Needless to say that every guard became paler by each step the Sith took towards them, they also tried to calm their superior with straightening their backs in order to demonstrate how well they were carrying out their task so far. "No one is to talk to her right now-" stated the even taller Vader to the Scipian politician after he stood up and faced the rude monster. Feeling grateful to Rush and not wanting him to get hurt anymore because of her, Padmé nervously cut in between Vader's words: "Rush did not commit any crime. It was me who approached him." Her lie did not sound very convincing, but Padmé couldn't think of a better excuse that save Rush's neck right now. However the Sith did not bother to answer, but glanced at the figure of Padmé. All the brown haired woman was able to make out under Vader's cloak were the yellow orbs of the Emperor's whip, which beamed in a dangerous yellow shade. Silence filled the whole hall and even uninvolved people in the Emperor's Palace seemed to stop respiring so one was able to hear a pin drop. However the sound of silence was disturbed after a few seconds. Pained groans and the sound of a person grasping for air filled the surroundings. A glance was enough for Padmé to make out that behind Vader the commanding soldier of her escort was slowly lifted up, while fighting for air. The pure horror was written all over his face. "Stop this, please!" shot out of Padmé's full lips while trembling. She felt fear, hated injustice and felt the anger building up in her causing her to tremble slightly.  
Against all suprises Vader was not affected by the female Senator's command at all and continued his torture. The sight of such violence caused Rush to go pale, too, and encouraged him to remain in order not to anger the unpredictable Sith anymore. "HE is NOT at fault!" tried Padmé to get the cloaked man to reason because she simply could never stand injustice or torture. Still her words failed to have an effect. Only after the Commander's stopped to make noises did Palpatine's right hand man decide to release the guard's body. Her brown eyes wide open with the shock the former Senator stared at the body of the man in civil garments. Was he still breathing? Did that man just die because of her mistake? "Oh Force…!" began the Nubian to protest outraged, however was silenced immediately by Vader grabbing her arm forcefully.

The grip hurt, but this time the pretty Senator wasn't surprised by it. Vader always hurt people. It was natural to him as breathing… With a push in the direction Senator Amidala's guards had originally guided her Padmé was released from Vader's mechanical grasp. "Continue the escort" ordered the deadly Sith decisively and all guards saluted before surrounding the Senator again and continuing their walk. "And you, Clovis… Remember that I will be your downfall."

 **Vader's P.O.V.**

Vader had monitored the Senator's little speech from a safe distance. The public didn't really need to know of his existence- at least not yet. There were other issues the public needed to concentrate on right now…such as to follow the rules set by the Emperor. Vader knew that he would have his time in the spotlight…not that he was so keen on being the centre of attention of the media. He only lusted for power, but sadly power came hand in hand with fame and public attention. However that could be taken care of easily, because there were ways to hide from the public. You could always hide your real appearance…

Vader crossed his arms before his chest while waiting for the Senator to hold her speech because he felt relaxed after his meditation. Fact was, that Senator Amidala's unruly behaviour with the dress had annoyed him – but he was able to calm down soon after she bent to his master's plan. And now that infuriating woman entered the balcony and bewitched the crowds with her appearance. The new dress she wore hid the blue heamatoma he had inflicted on her well…but that traitor deserved it, no matter what. "My friends…" started the Nubian Senator the rehearsed speech and the audience hang on her every word. Everything the Senator was about to say to the audience stood against everything the Nubian Senator had once believed in. Nevertheless the ignorant crowd believed everything their princess promised them. It was how the Galaxy worked…there were sheep and wolfs – and then there was the shepherd.

"Lord Vader, Sir" disturbed a voice the thoughts of the young Sith, who allowed the man to approach him and to state his business. "As you wished Fey'ryn positioned men among the people" reported the subordinate slowly, while hectically checking a pad in his hand. "We have no indication that members of the former Opposition are trying to turn the crowds mood…" rambled the nerdy guy whilst his commanding superior did not react. "…If you wish I will directly report any changes to you, my Lord" finished the man his report and waited for further instructions. "Alright" was the only world that came out of the Sith's mouth. Ever since he went under his master's care he turned out not being very talkative… funnily Vader did not remember whether he was chatty as a boy back on Tatooine. But who cared about that scared little boy anyway? Vader's attention drifted off to his pretty hostage again…

It was actually fascinating that this woman was able to lie without batting an eyelid. The Sith always knew that politicians were spineless creatures, but the perfect performance Padmé Amidala conveyed at the balcony almost made him believe that she truly favoured the new system. Senator scums… thought Vader again harshly, even though he couldn't help but being fascinated by the dishonest woman again. "Is our little bird chanting the song she is supposed to?" disturbed a well-known voice Vader's thoughts again, however this time Vader turned to the speaker who was no other than Fey'ryn. "She is a politician. Lying is easy for her" answered the Sith his ally's question and continued to watch the brown haired woman. "Good…Ah- I see, she is covering her neck. You were quite harsh back then, she was so pale" remembered Fey'ryn his little outburst and obviously felt the need to speak to him about his behaviour. Exhaling slowly the Sith with short temper started to feel annoyed by the officer's presence. He knew that Fey'ryn was loyal ally to Palpatine and as smart as she was deadly, but yet it bothered him that the Felacat thought of them as almost equals.  
"Is there anything else, Fey'ryn? If not you may leave…" proposed Vader showing his repulsion to the officer. "Don't be so cold to me. We need to get along in this" answered the feline soldier sarcastically before she actually stated her objective: "There are news that Force users land on Bakura…"

While Fey'ryn briefed Vader with the latest Imperial findings, Senator Amidala had finished her speech and excited the balcony. The crowd still cheered but the Sith apprentice couldn't care less. Somehow the Force signalised him that he had to check upon the troublesome woman – and the Force was right most of the times. "I will fulfil the master's wish and exterminate the leftovers of the Jedi Order. Tell Piett to prepare the Executor" finished the blonde force user his business with his feline subordinate and stormed off. The more seconds passed, the stronger the premonition became and urged the Sith to hurry to his prisoner's side. With big steps carrying him fastly through the palace and people giving way to him, Vader had soon reached the lower floor on which one could enter the balcony. As the elevator that Vader used to arrive on the lower floor opened up and neither the faces of the guards nor the one of the Senator greeted him, the Sith knew that his premonition didn't fail him.

Fastening his speed and checking the long hall Palpatine's right hand man quickly detected the group he was missing. But there was someone else and what bothered the Sith the most was, that the new piece in the game sought a little too much contact of his prisoner. Who the kriff was that, anyway? Feeling his annoyance break overcome a certain level, Vader decided to release his anger and separate the Senator from the unfamiliar individual. Only as the man's back collided hard with the stone of the walls next to the group did Vader catch a glimpse of the man's identity. He knew the man, he had seen him speak with Palpatine a couple of times. Rush Clovis, contact man to the Banking Clan. But even if Clovis wasn't a man, but the goddess of the assassins (Yun Harla) herself Vader wouldn't care less. No one was to go against his orders. Oh, and obviously, this principle also applied to his subordinates…the Commander was about to get punished…  
With ease Vader used his powers to punish the man who allowed this turmoil in the first place. "Stop this, please!" pleaded the Senator and Vader couldn't help but feel annoyed that she had to stick her nose in everything. Apart from that one had to admit that this Nubian had more guts than this Scipian money whore, who had quickly understood his place in the hierarchy. "HE is NOT at fault!" exclaimed the pretty stressed woman again and tried to save the fools life. _Should I stop?_ Vader thought slowly. Had he misjudged the situation and reacted too harshly? _Nah_ … neglected the force user the thought of stopping the punishment session, but freed the Commander right in the time that he was unlikely to be harmed permanently. "Oh force…" whispered the usually confident voice of the Senator with horror, but was cut before she was able to say more with him gripping her arm.  
He would not get involved in discussion with this woman any longer. The easiest way of making the former royal understand what to do was to push her, even if it required the use of violence. As expected the Nubian started to behave again and so Vader gave a new soldier, whom he had just appointed as Commander with naming him so, the order to continue their assignment.  
As Padmé Amidala continued her escort, former Senator Clovis decided to follow the Nubians statute unbelievingly. Vader couldn't help but feel embarrassed for his own sex while looking at that man. It was evident that Clovis had an interest in the Senator, but it seemed his interest was not strong to get him to fight for her. However one could not expect too much of Senator scums… Vader's hate for the particular group of people grew again and before he decided to abandon the Scipian and his petty existence he decided to warn the man: "And you, Clovis… Remember that I will be your downfall."

 **Oh no...Vader is angry? What will he do to Padmé now?**

 **Please drop a review and let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**/AN: Hello guys, I proudly present this brand new looooonnnngg chapter to you!**

 **We will discover more about Vader's personality today...so stay tuned ;-)**

 **Also a very special thank you to Stacell72 and frenchfan: you guys always comment, which fills my heart with joy! I truly want to know what you guys think so I can improve the story :-)**

Chapter 11

 **Vader's P.O.V.**

Vader had monitored the Senator's little speech from a safe distance hidden from the press's prying eyes. The public didn't really need to know of his existence- at least not yet. There were other issues the public needed to concentrate on right now…such as to follow the rules set up by the Emperor. Vader knew that he would have his time in the spotlight…not that he was so keen on being the centre of attention of the media. He only lusted for power, but sadly power came hand in hand with fame and public attention. However that could be taken care of easily, because there were ways to hide from the public. You could always hide your real appearance by using a cloak…

Vader crossed his arms before his chest while waiting for the Senator to hold her speech because he felt relaxed after his meditation. Fact was, that Senator Amidala's unruly behaviour with the dress had annoyed him – but he was able to calm down soon after she bent to his master's plan. And now that infuriating woman entered the balcony and bewitched the crowds with her appearance. The new dress she wore hid the blue heamatoma he had inflicted on her well…but that traitor deserved it, no matter what. "My friends…" started the Nubian Senator the rehearsed speech and the audience hang on every syllable that escaped her full lips. Everything the Senator was about to say to the audience stood against everything the Nubian Senator had once believed in. Nevertheless the ignorant crowd believed everything their princess promised them. It was how the Galaxy worked…there were sheep and wolfs – and then there was the shepherd.

"Lord Vader, Sir" disturbed a voice the thoughts of the young Sith, who allowed the man to approach him and to state his business. "As you wished Fey'ryn positioned men among the people" reported the subordinate slowly, while hectically checking a pad in his hand. "We have no indication that members of the former Opposition are trying to turn the crowds mood…" rambled the nerdy guy whilst his commanding superior did not react. "…If you wish I will directly report any changes to you, my Lord" finished the man his report and waited for further instructions. "Alright" was the only world that came out of the Sith's mouth. Ever since he went under his master's care he turned out not being very talkative… or had he always been unsociable even as a boy back on Tatooine? Kriff…no one cared about his past anyways. So Vader's attention drifted off to his pretty hostage again…

It was actually fascinating that this woman was able to lie without batting an eyelid. The Sith always knew that politicians were spineless creatures, but the perfect performance Padmé Amidala conveyed at the balcony almost made him believe that she truly favoured the new system. Senator scums… thought Vader again harshly, even though he couldn't help but being fascinated by the dishonest woman, again. "Is our little bird chanting the song she is supposed to?" disturbed a familiar voice Vader's private thoughts, however this time Vader turned to the speaker who was no other than Fey'ryn. "She is a politician. Lying comes easy for her" answered the Sith his ally's question and continued to watch the brown haired woman. "Good…Ah- I see, she is covering her neck. You were quite harsh back then, she was so pale" remembered Fey'ryn his little outburst and obviously felt the need to speak to him about his behaviour. Exhaling slowly the Sith with short temper started to feel annoyed by the officer's presence. He knew that Fey'ryn was loyal ally to Palpatine and as smart as she was deadly, but yet it bothered him that the Felacat thought of them as _almost_ equals. _Oh Force, she is so wrong….  
_ "Is there anything else, Fey'ryn? If not you may leave…" proposed Vader showing his repulsion to the officer. "Don't be so cold to me. We need to get along in this" answered the feline soldier sarcastically before she actually stated her objective: "There are news that at least one Force user land on Bakura…".

While Fey'ryn briefed Vader with the latest Imperial findings, Senator Amidala had finished her speech and excited the balcony. The crowd still cheered but the Sith apprentice couldn't care less. Somehow the Force signalised him that he had to check upon the troublesome woman – and the Force was right most of the times. "I will fulfil the master's wish and exterminate the leftovers of the Jedi Order. Tell Piett to prepare my ship" finished the blonde force user his business with his feline subordinate and stormed off. The more seconds passed, the stronger the premonition became and urged the Sith to hurry to his prisoner's side. With big steps carrying him fastly through the palace and people giving way to him, Vader had soon reached the lower floor on which one could enter the balcony level. As the elevator that Vader used arrived on it's destined floor neither was he greeted by the faces of Amidala's guards, nor the one of the Senator. Vader immediately knew that his premonition didn't fail him.

Fastening his speed and checking the long hall Palpatine's right hand man quickly detected the group he was missing. And…there was someone else. Who was this new piece in the game who sought a little too much contact of his prisoner? Feeling his annoyance break overcome a certain level, Vader decided to release his anger and effortlessly separated the Senator from the unfamiliar individual. Only as the man's back collided hard with the stone of the walls next to the group did Vader catch a glimpse of the man's identity. He knew this guy. He recalled that he had seen him speak with Sidious a couple of times. Rush Clovis, contact man to the Banking Clan. But even if Clovis wasn't a man, but Yun Harla (the goddess of the assassins) herself Vader wouldn't care less. No one was to go against his orders. Oh, and obviously, this principle also applied to his subordinates…the Commander was about to get punished…  
Without explaining his sudden appearance to the group, Vader only remained still while crossing his arms before his chest again. Everyone became quite – only the Senator tried to question Clovis about his health. Vader glanced over at the Nubian with worried expression. He felt the urge to tell the Senator off that Clovis would survive a slight Force push…and if not he was clearly an individual unworthy to walk on any plant… but his lips remained locked. Why did that woman have to care so much for all kinds of people all the time? Seeking a valve to release his anger, Vader quickly found with help of the Force the neck of the men who was responsible for this turmoil in the first place. As the coughing sounds became audible, Amidala's attention yet drifted again to another individual to care for: "Stop this, please!" The plea only annoyed Vader more because he just couldn't understand why this woman had to involve herself in every injustice around her. Funny that he did not even treat the guard unjust: he had failed. Nevertheless Vader couldn't avert his eyes from the brown haired one. Vader hated to admit that this Nubian had more guts than the Scipian money whore on the floor, whom he just had to remind his position in the hierarchy. "HE is NOT at fault!" exclaimed the pretty stressed woman again and tried to save the fools life. _Should I stop?_ Vader thought slowly. Had he misjudged the situation and reacted too harshly? _Nah_ … neglected the force user the thought of stopping the punishment session, but freed the Commander right in the time that he was unlikely to be harmed permanently. "Oh Force…" whispered the usually confident voice of the Senator with horror, but was cut before she was able to say more with him gripping her arm.  
He would not get involved in discussion with this woman any longer. The easiest way of making the former royal understand what she had to do was to push her, even if it required the use of violence. As expected the constrait did not fail its effect and the former Senator started to behave again, so Vader gave a new soldier, whom he had just appointed as Commander with naming him so, the order to continue the escort.

Amidala kept looking back to Vader and Clovis a number of times and asked for forgiveness in her eyes of the Scipian. In return former Senator Clovis followed with his puppy eyes the statute of the petite Nubian. Vader couldn't help but feel embarrassed for his own sex while looking at that man. It was evident that Clovis had an _interest_ in the Senator, but it seemed his interest was not strong to get him to fight for her. But then again what could one expect of Senator scums? Vader's hate for the particular group of people grew again and before he decided to abandon the Scipian and his petty existence he decided to warn the man: "And you, Clovis… Remember that I will be your downfall." When he became the next Emperor, he wouldn't rely on such puny individuals….

Leaving the terrified Scipian behind, Vader turned around on his heels and went after his prisoner. Oh how that woman could anger him. The calming effects of his meditation were gone and the soothing caress of the Dark Side provided him with power than with calm. But why was this Senator able to affect him this much? Vader's anger was at a maximal level again. He hated…no he detested disobedience. Yeah, his wrath was the result of his useless subordinates instead of that woman. Anyway how could those guards be so incapable as to let Clovis talk to that woman. Ugh…roared the anger inside Vader like a caged animal. More importantly: What was this useless punk whispering to her? How could that woman even have allies among their ranks after all she stood for? For the Force's sake she was the epitome of everything he and his master were fighting against for years! Vader remembered the sad smile Amidala had offered Clovis before losing sight of him. Was this the way she tempted man? That smile? Was Senator Amidala really so beautiful, that she could bewitch almost everyone? Was everyone except him and his master incapable to get twisted around the Nubian's slender fingers?

He had almost reached her height, but started to whisper under his cloak: "What did he say to you?"  
He didn't receive an answer. "What did he say to YOU?" asked the deadly man impatiently. Again the Senator in her long dress did not deign to look at the cloaked force user. But Vader knew by now, that this silence could be broken easily. He just had to push the right buttons: "I can as well interrogate your friend later…" The brunette Senator froze and Vader swore that he was able to see the little hairs on her arm rise: "He…" So the arrogant silence treatment was broken: "Senator Clovis only asked about me wellbeing." Again, lying came easy to this woman. "Why would he care?" questioned Vader before thinking, which earned him a look full hate: "We were liaised."

The words of the Senator reached Palpatine's right hand man and caused a feeling of thousand needles stinging into rough skin. Vader almost winced and was truly shocked. He had never felt something like this before. What was happening? Feeling frightened of the unknown, the confused force user glanced at his men: "Commander. You take Amidala to her chambers and watch that she is not to receive any visitors before I return!" The command was conducted in a barking manner and before Vader realised, he fled the Senator's presence. He needed to calm down again. Figure out what this wrenched traitor did to him. For this he needed a distance – good thing that some Jedi required his attention on Bakura…


	12. Chapter 12

**/AN: Hello guys,**

 **another new chapter- this time a bit earlier than usual. I am about to leave for a holiday so I decided to not put you too long on the rack and update before I leave.**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter as it examines carefully the complex thoughts of our protagonists. Sounds boring? NOOOO!  
Just wait until Padmé unbosoms some off her naughty parts...SO ENJOY and review ;-)**

Chapter 12

Vader trembled. The feeling of victory and ultimate superiority jerked through his veins. The Jedi had put up a good fight. He had lost…of course. The Light Side was weaker than the one he allied with, so the death of the inferior was unavoidable.

A clear cut through at the neck had ended the live of the Cosian. Vader never learnt the name of his victims, but he noticed that this time his opponent was an elder member of the Jedi Order. One that had been skill full with using the Force as his ally, although his aged body was not as swift with handling the Lightsaber as it had probably been few decades prior to his encounter with the young Sith.

Vader exhaled.

The Jedi had never stood a real chance against him, but still the Blonde offered him as much respect as to fight him properly. Or was the fact that Vader never took a fight with another force user lightly not a sign of respect but a studied behaviour? Vader didn't know for sure. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he had completed his hunt and was able to capture the Cosians belongings for further examination.

With a light touch the tall force user turned off his red light sabre and towered down on the lifeless body to check the content of his enemy's pockets.

First Vader's gloved hand ran over his opponent's weapon and quickly attached the mighty arm to a spare place on his belt.

The heavy breathing of the Sith soothed and soon replaced by countless grunts. Sidious's apprentice hated this kind of work: Examining lifeless bodies for further clues was just dishonourable. It reminded him of his youth and the sandy hell he was born on. Reminded him of how his masters used to send him into Tatooine's deserts to pick up metallic junks.

He could still feel the burn of the merciless sun on his skin, the taste of dirt on his lips and the wind against his ear, which often coarse materials in his auricle. Force, he hated that part of the Galaxy!

Being angry about his miserable origin, Vader's hands became faster while searching and quickly disposed of everything he identified as useless personal stuff. But before he was about to leave the corpse, he found something worth his attention.

It was a small electric device, but Vader – attentive as he was – knew that this wasn't just some device reminded him of his Hologram watch: the one he always wore on his left and used to communicate with his master. But regardless of how often he tried to activate the device, it denied him the information it harboured.

Another grunt escaped the apprentice's lips as he stood up. He knew it would take him quite a lot of effort to figure out how this thing actually worked – but hopefully his efforts would be honoured and the device would reveal whom that scum had communicated with before his arrival…

There was an old Sith saying: _Jedi's are like rats, sometimes you find them caching all alone but in the end they always reunite with the rest of the pack._ If another Jedi dared to continue breathing, well, Vader would go on to pursuit his destiny...

With fast steps the force user left the battlefield behind, before he pushed the buttons of his own HoloWatch to get in touch with his master.

 _Sidious_.

Vader felt the hatred rise in him as he thought about the old man, which was quickly replaced by the feeling of inferiority. The Blonde would have never admitted that he feared his master.

Even if Vader was better in combat with the Lightsaber, the Nubian was just deadly clever in tactics.

And then there was the Force Lightning. He hadn't mastered that powerfull technique yet…but with time he would be able to do so and then he would overthrow his master. Just as expected of a good Sith apprentice.

"My friend. Have you fulfilled your mission?" answered the other cloaked man sickly, while remaining calm.

Vader felt the urge to spit. The relationship with his master could be described as everything, but it was definitely not of friendly nature. He knew, because he used to have…friends…back on Tatooine...

"Yes, my master. The words came so naturally from Vader's lip and he could see Sidious grin.

"Very well, my friend" praised the master and the force-sensitive apprentice couldn't deny that he felt proud.

"I have also found a device in the Jedi's possession. Looks like some sort of HoloWatch, but I can't actuate it. I'll bring it back with me to Coruscant" informed the younger with his dark voice, while the older only nodded.

"Report to me after you arrive" commanded the Emperor and Vader lowered his head as his master cut their conversation.

Before entering his TIE fighter Vader glanced back on Bakura, because a raindrops made contact with his clothes.

Only now had Vader noticed the grade of humidity on this planet and the rich diversity of the local flora. As a reaction Vader almost let a ironic chuckle escape: he had been on this bloody planet for over a week now searching for the Corsian and yet he had been so focused on his task that he had never noticed how geological conditions of this planet…

 **Padmé's P.O.V.**

Over a week had passed since the great saviour of the Galaxy had installed his tyranny. And the most shocking thing was…that no one really cared to do anything about it. The life of millions of beings just continued as if the changes Palpatine introduced did not affect any of them.

Meanwhile the Emperor's famous new ally, Padmé Amidala herself, was caged in this little room and unable to do anything.

The fair politician hated the fact that she was not out there, fighting for freedom and organising the downfall of the new order.

The fact that she couldn't help her ideals frustrated the eager politician even more: ever since she was a small girl had she been in the centre of was used to conduct the people's will, to propose bills and to debate with her political partners. But Sidious had taken all of that from her: Padmé Amidala's body and eloquent qualities were serving as tools to please the masses.

Sitting on the bed in a crouched position Padmé could not help but to cover her eyes in frustration.

What could she do?

She had to do something!

 _Come on, Padmé_ _– you must think of something_ …urged the inner voice behind the thick locks of the delicate Nubian. _Even if you can not defeat the Empire from this room, there must be something you can do…_

What held Palpatine's reign together?

Actually not a bad point to begin with...

For one there was corruption. The former Queen of Naboo knew how morally depraved her fellow colleagues and leaders of economy were. However Padmé couldn't fight the corruption in here. For Force's sake, she was not even able to fight it as she used to have power!…So was there anythin else?

Well there were the military forces, especially the Clones were programmed to pledge alliance to the Emperor by their creators. But again Padmé had no power to command the Imperial Forces and Palpatine had taken care of placing his minions into the commando structure. Padmé thoughts angrily drifted to Fey'ryn Kruobek, Mad Amedda and the worst of all bootlickers: Darth Vader.

Suddenly Padmé's breathe halted and the most absurd idea came to her mind.

Vader was the solution.

...What...if…Vader betrayed his master?

He clearly was the key character of controlling the Empire's troops.

But that was insane, wasn't it?

Darth Vader was Palpatine's right hand man!

He would not just turn on him, would he?

 _But Vader is also a Sith…Sith tend to shift their allegiances when they see fit..._ whispered the voice conspiratorially _._

The solution was clearly visible to the cunning Nubian now. She needed to turn the monster into her own weapon… but how could she tame the beast?

For all she knew about Vader was that he was a ruthless slaughterer, residing in the shell of a young man that barely reached adulthood.

the question now was: what made Vader tick?

Money was something Palpatine's apprentice could lay his gloved palms on easily as he stood so close to the Emperor, so that was probably a bait she couldn't lay out for the young force user.

What else could possibly motivate that man?

The pretty brunette started to lapse into her thoughts again: as far as she knew there were only 4 things that drove mankind.

Money, power, ideals and lust.

Being a member of the Sith religion Vader obviously lacked ideals, because Padmé truly doubted that the Dark Siders believed in anything except power.

However Vader being obsessed with power was something she could work with… and there was the issue with the lust.

A shiver went down Padmé's spine.

Was Vader actually capable of experiencing such emotions?

He didn't seem like the type to associate with woman… but probably the reason was not that he didn't receive any offers.

Padmé swiftly remembered the pretty doctor patching up Vader after he had hindered her from leaving Coruscant… The woman back than was clearly turned on by Vader.

Another shiver crept through the politician's body: how could anyone find Vader attractive?

There was no denial that Vader was a handsome lad with his blonde locks, the rather tanned skin and his sharp features. Not to mention his body, which was forged by the years of combat until it became defined and muscular. But those sick alien eyes…

The Sith's unnatural eye colour destroyed Vader's physical attractiveness and Padmé didn't even bothered to add his evil character into her calculation.

A sight escaped the soft lips of the Nubian.

Has Vader ever been interested in the opposite sex? If so, a thesis that the former Queen doubted more and more, what was his type?

Did she comply with his taste?

…And by the Force: how would she try to coax him?

Padmé was not very experienced with men. Like Vader she didn't lack the know-how about relationships because she never received any offers, but she had always chosen to focus on her devotion to democracy over a solid relationship. There was a time she tried to please her parents by meeting up with Rush Clovis and she remembered her crush on a boy living next door on Naboo…

But Padmé had never truly loved anyone, even if she knew the agonies of lust.

 _How am I to lure him? q_ uestioned Padmé and further doubted herself.

She was pretty, or at least the vast majority found her captivating- but did Vader, too? She had studied how to flirt in order to get her will, but she never learnt how to seduce a monster.

 _Even if I wanted to try, it is not as if he pays me visits all the time…_

 **Vader's P.O.V.**

Vader's PIE fighter was set on auto drive and the force user was able to relax a bit. The hood hang loosely around his neckline Vader couldn't help but stare into the widths of the stars.

Everything was calm and peaceful, only the random beeping sounds of his cockpit dared to disturbed the silence.

The young man inhaled the peace carefully and enjoyed the moment. He thought about meditating, but decided otherwise after the instruments on the navigation told him that his estimated arrival in Coruscant would be in thirteen hours. He had still so much time to bridge, that he could take some leisure time for himself.

Thus Vader freed his hands from the thick leather gloves and started to examine his mechanic hand carefully. He didn't have any feeling in his prosthesis, so it became Vader's habit to check whether his mechanical arm was intact after a battle. But again he hadn't suffered any injury on that part of his body… his enemy's somehow always aimed for his living parts...

Vader exhaled deeply again while pushing his driver's seat back.

A second later his fingers next destination were the button of the radio.

 _"…If you are really looking for quality…than buy the new speeder of Aircraft Corporation. Our prices are much-_ " roared the commercial spot through the cockpit of the TIE.

Vader switched the station.

Next came some flute music, which Vader detested. It reminded him of the stiff people in Coruscant, walking dressed up like canaries to the exclusive areas of the Grand Opera…

"Force…is no one broadcasting the Sun Jammer Racing?" asked Vader angrily as no program suited his taste.

"- _We expect Solar Storms on-_ " Switch.

"- _De wanna wanga-"_ Switch _._

"- _Even Miss Padmé Amidala followed the Emperor's invitation to the Grande Banquette! And look at that dress: I can see red lace in Imperial colors – very lovely..._ "

Vader paused.

An image of the infuriating woman appeared before his eyes. He remembered their touch, the fear in her eyes, Clovis and the Light.

Force he hated that Light which radiated from the Senator like she was some nuclear fuel rod.

A shiver went down his spine, but nevertheless instead of switching the broadcast of the Emperor's little gathering, he decided to continue to listen:

" _The Emperor's Palace is decorated very sophisticatedly and I have to admit some Interior Designer did a good job disposing of those dusty old symbols of the Republic…_ "

Propaganda.

Vader hated propaganda and believed himself immune to it. Annoyed of the commentators the force user frowned and eventually turned the switch.

 _"…Go on, boy! Yerr, go on. Bumble is taking over. He is on position three now. Uwahh- a tackle…_ "

Leaning backwards again an agitated Vader tried to concentrate on the races. He had put money on one of the Sun Jammer Racers and hoped he backed the right horse.

Finally the Blonde closed his eyes and tried to mentally follow the course of the race, but somehow he also imagined a certain someone in a red lace dress.

…

 _Beep. Beep. Tschiwoippp._

Vader's eyes shot open and hectically checked his surroundings. Just a few seconds later did the soldier realise, that the autopilot asked him to take over the control for the landing sequence.

" _Tooska chai mani"_ cursed Vader being angry about himself as he quickly prepared all the systems for the arrival.

"Tower. This is Lord Vader. Open the shields on #M749" barked the man with his dark voice via his Comlink.

Not even an hour after his sudden wake up Vader descended the shuttle, which had brought him from the military hangars to the Emperor's Palace.

Having set foot on the Empires's centre Vader's relaxing solitude ended. From the airstrip onwards soldiers, officials and other Imperials followed his every step, passed him information or reported the latest news to him.

Luckily the apprentice did not need to decide any matters immediately as his men had handled their orders duly, but having the strings attached to one meant to be informed of almost every move the imperial forces undertook.

The sun started rising, which slowly awoke the Capital from its' slumber. While approaching the Control Station, which was connecting the Emperor's Palace to the former Senate building, Vader over viewed the deserted squares.

What a strange loneliness...

Inside the hard sole of Vader's boots echoed through the long halls, shaking up one or two sleepy guards on the Sith's path.

It was strange to see the buildings in such an empty state. It seemed unnatural.

Almost peaceful.

But the turmoil would begin in less than two hours when the regular working hours of the officials started…

An electric door gave Vader way to the main control rooms.

Even this section was rather deserted, nevertheless the few guards immediately acknowledged their superiors arrival with a stiffening back and a salute.

Vader hiding his face under his cloak did not bother to greet the officials; he just simply followed the urge to go to the control room that monitored the side building of the Senate.

The building that _woman_ was billeted in.

Vader didn't know why the Force urged him to check upon the Nubian, but it was always wise to listen to the Force.

Silently Vader entered a rather small room in the Control Station and was greeted by the backs of four officials gathering around a monitor.

 _'Oh for Force's sake…what did that woman do?_ ' popped the persistent question immediately into the Sith's mind. But his instincts told the force user that something was strange… Not even one monitoring official seemed to give orders to a trooper to personally stop the former Senator of doing the thing she was doing.

What was going on?

"Heavens! Have you seen that body?" asked one of the men rather bluntly and gave his colleague a dig with his elbow.

"Mama, I would smack that little butt!" answered the other one and raised his hand to imitate the move of him smacking Amidala's bottom.

Vader felt as if he got off at the wrong station!

Was this scene truly happening in front of him? Had his men so little self-control?

The blood in the Sith's veins began to pump.

The heat and hate overwhelmed Vader as he thought of the ridiculous attitude of his men, the disrespect and…simple the butt whack move.

Using the Force Vader interrupted the laughing group and raised the hand of the smacking-imitator carefully.

With horror in the eyes did the officials terminate the display of their cheerfull behaviour.

"I see you followed my orders to watch Amidala carefully…" whispered Vader sadistically.

The silence after his entry statement was cutting through the room, only being interrupted by the sound of a breaking wrist and a scream: "Please show me your technique again, I would like to learn…."

The sarcastic order was calmly given by the Sith, but the man was not able to do any more butt whacking. Hopefully never again!

"Now. LEAVE. AT. ONCE" ordered Vader almost shouting. And let's say, the officials were more than willing to follow the order.

Now Vader stood alone in the room. He still couldn't believe what kind of lowlifes stood under his command... disgusting.

Without thinking the yellow eyes of the young blonde travelled to the monitor and indeed he also got to regard the Senator's curves.

Vader gulped.

Padmé Amidala was using a shower before him and rinsed something out of her long hair.

The water deliciously bounced off her skin…

Another gulp and Vader quickly shot to the button that cut the signal. He felt his face getting hot under the hood.

One thing was for sure: Padmé Amidala meant trouble and it would have been wise to lock her up in a female abbot….


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey guys, I am back and so is TTEWAH! Today we have our looong awaited meeting between Padmé and our dearest Sith Lord.**

 **What will happen?**

 **Also I would like to thank all of you guys that reviewed. It really motivates me and gives me a clue whether you like where the story is heading...so all in all: you guys rock, keep reviewing :-) I would also like to apologize for grammar mistakes and other errors in advance. As I have mentioned to you guys before English is not my mother tongue. I am really trying to write as good as my language skills allow me. But if I keep repeating some mistakes, I would appriciate a message from you. Perhaps I could improve then :-)**

 **And now... curtain up for TTEWAH #13!**

Chapter 13

Vader sighted heavy-heartedly. He had successfully returned from Bakura some days ago, but ever since he couldn't forget the officer's daily highlight in the monitor room and the curves that burnt themselves in his youthful mind. Albeit the young Sith had tried everything to forget. Literally. He trained his combat skills, commanded the military, meditated…nothing seemed to work sufficiently.

Only the new task his master assigned him helped the Sith forget the events of that day, which consisted of figuring out the working mechanism of the Jedi's watch. Needless to say that not finding the way to activate the device didn't lighten the force user's mood the slightest and the thought of dabbling water frustrated Vader every time he witnessed water being spilled. Why was he thinking of that infuriating woman again?!

Vader shock his head almost impalpably and returned to his newly established administrative routines. With the rise of the sun the Sith sat in his establishment and meditated. Then he drove to the center of the Galaxy and met with his master, discussed plans with his Generals and withdrew for meditation before working on the device. And still, every time the blonde forgot to watch his thoughts his sub-consciousness wandered off to connect to the source of light… And every time Vader became aware of the connection, the split image of a bare back popped up in his mind.

Realising his current drift off during a highly important meeting Vader angrily crashed his fist against a heavy desk. The heavy vibration of the wood and the sound of his fist let the people around him stop right in their tracks, Vader felt terrified gazes of his military advisors on his back

"Lord Vader?" questioned one of the braver men of the Empire.

Vader blinked surprised about his own actions. It had happened again. That damn woman got under his skin again and disrupted his work. What an insufferable woman!

"…We don't need to discuss this further. Your proposition about the relocation of the base is the best solution" tried the Sith to find an answer that somehow justified his behaviour. To tell the truth, Vader didn't really care whether the military base on Naboo was located on the south side of the planet, or the west. Both locations served the purpose anyway, the rest was just bureaucracy.

While the meeting proceeded, Vader merged into his thoughts again: Up until now the Sith had tried to avoid the presence of Senator Amidala as it affected him more than he wanted to admit. But after a week of not seeing the brown haired prisoner, his awareness of her did not decrease at all. So avoidance was not a solution to overcome his problems with that particular person. Or rather the Light that came from her…

"Fine" mumbled Sidious's apprentice tiredly as if he was just about to commence an unnerving task. He needed to face his opponents. Fears of getting tricked by the Light Side of the Force needed to be faced. There was no other solution. Without another word, Lord Vader left the meeting and left a slightly relieved team behind.

 **Padmé's P.O.V.**

It had been literally ages since Padmé had enjoyed the possibility to meet other people or to engage herself in a proper conversation. Last time was a week ago, as Palpatine had invited forced her to attend a festivity in the Emperor's Palace. His request was for keeping up a masquerade for the media, who had eagerly reported about her arrival and the crimson dress she had to appear in that night. The pictures that were taken of her on the red carpet showed her in her best composure as new ally to the Empire, but inside the building her status of being a welcomed guest changed drastically. Most people that followed the Emperor's invitation were undoubtedly in favour of his new reign. And somehow those people did not forget where the brown haired Nubians loyalties laid before the fall of democracy and so were suspicious about the former queen despite her new found approval towards the Galactic Empire.

Padmé sat silently on her bed in the cold room of her prison. There were probably worst conditions to be kept in, but nevertheless did the isolation get onto the politicians nerves. She knew that she was stronger than to do Palpatine the favour as to break under such simple pressure, but it still not being able to speak with any human being was not very pleasant. The Holocom was switched off, so silence filled the room. Padmé somehow didn't feel the urge to watch the news cast 24/7 as was used to before her incarceration. She figured out that the media would never truly tell the citizens about an arising Rebellion against Palpatine, so why bother watching the silver tongued spokespersons spilling their alternative facts and lies. Padmé's back rested on a pillow, while sitting upright. Her hair was rather unkempt, because she had no handmaiden who would help her tame the massive amounts of wire out of her long strands. The slim woman had at least tried as much as to braid her hair, at least as neatly as she could. Padmé mused silently about the fact that she had never been very talented in braiding nice patterns into hair or …

Suddenly the door opened without a polite nock, so Padmé was startled for a moment. Her brown eyes quickly drifted to a clock on the wall to check the time. But as her stomach had suggested it, it was still too early for the droid that brought her supper. To the Nubians surprise the slayer of the Empire stood in the door, looking as grumpy as ever.

Padmé decided not to give the Sith the pleasure to see her intimidated, so she focused her thoughts on staying calm and watched the man state his business. Surprisingly Vader did not announce the reason for his visit, but instead stood silently at the doorframe while the mechanical doo slit shut and locked the strange couple up. Her big brown orbs fell on Palpatine's man, while trying to examine him. Since their last meeting Vader hadn't changed at all, even the hood on his head was identical to the one he wore last time.

Only now did Padmé become aware that Vader was perhaps wondering about her improper sitting position on the bed, so she turned to the side to gracefully pose her long legs at the side of the bed before folding her hands confidently over her lap.

But regardless of her efforts, Vader remained silent. He seemed lost of words. But why?

"Mylord" addressed the mature woman her keeper and nodded in his direction as a sign of respect. But again Vader let the opportunity to return her politeness once more. Instead of a greeting, Padmé was able to get a glimpse of the man's face. The yellowness in his eyes was gone, which gave the force user a very human touch.

"Mylord. I have heard of your recent success" tried the politician to engage Palpatine's man in silly chit chat, while bearing in mind that it would have been quite advantageous for her to get on good terms with the Sith. The silent blonde seemed surprised by the conversational attempts of the former Senator and…somehow…seemed to avoid his prisoner's prying eyes.

An exciting feeling fuelled on Padmé's limbs. She needed to push her luck every time she met the young force user… The sooner she was able to get results, the better chance stood a Rebellion…

"Well, I heard about your victory on Bakura…" continued the woman with softness and a hint of admiration in her voice. Sometimes her deception skills even amazed the slender woman herself, but she couldn't image that Vader smelled the rat. Almost like a clumsy fawn the cloaked turned abruptly fixated his gaze on the sitting woman again, before eventually turning around so he could leave the room.

Padmé started to panic. Vader was about to leave and she didn't even knew the reason for his visit! Knowing that she had to educe something from that monster Padmé thought of a way to make him stay. The brunette quickly swallowed and with this decided to stick to her original plan to try all means to get into a conversation with Vader…

"Will you visiting me more often then, Lord Vader?"

The cloaked force user stopped his hand, which was just about to activate the entrance doors to Padmé's cell.

With his back still turned to the Senator of the blue planet, Vader responded: "I am not visiting you. I am checking upon you."

 _Of course…why would a Sith Lord visit his prisoner_ … thought Padmé sarcastically, even though she had the notion that Palpatine's apprentice was not telling the truth.

The pulse of the braided one quickened and she had to hide a blush from her face. Obviously she needed to try another way to get the Sith's attention. How would the oh so fearsome Vader react to some equivocation?

"So if I don't behave you'll come here more frequently?" stated Padmé sounding almost innocently.

The moment her words reached Vader's ears, his back stiffened before he slowly peeked towards his prisoner.

 _Alas this has an effect on him…okay, now, this will either get me killed or..._ the slender Nubian thought before returning to push her luck further.

Swinging the long braid onto her back while getting up, Padmé made sure to lock eyes with the monster. This was harder than she thought it would be, as his eyes did not glimmer in that unnatural gold that it used too. Actually why weren't his eyes sithish?

Gathering all the courage that was left for her to use, Padmé began to walk slowly to the door. She carefully swung her hips with every step she took, which was clearly visible to the young apprentice because her dress emphasized her curves. Funny was that Padmé felt a pleasant thrill run through her body even if she had to fight the fear of getting her pretty head chopped off.

Vader still stood at the door, his eyes probably fixed on the approaching figure of Padmé. The silence of the room was only disturbed by a quiet gulp that came from the force user's direction. Padmé felt the urge to smirk, but resisted. Her innocent act seemed to work on this guy…and it was never wise to change a winning team.

Now being in scope of the tall man's arms, even though there was no place in the room where Vader wouldn't be able to reach Padmé with the force, the pretty brunette stopped. The atmosphere felt heavy and with every passing minute the tension rose.

 _What now, Lord Vader?_ questioned Padmé slowly growing frustrated, but still had a small smile plastered on her pretty face.

 _If the tension is too high, a wise woman lightens the mood with her warming laughter_ … came the words of her former teacher echoing in her mind.

A gentle chuckle escaped Padmè's lips, while she tilted her head. Her eyes lowered from the darkness under the hood and landed on her feet. She was such a skilled actor when she was required to play out the role of a shy girl. As Vader was still not offering the Nubian a response, the brown eyes of the experienced one wandered coyly towards the hood again.

"Well?" pressed Padmé now a bit more, while smiling lightly.

Vader shock his head almost acting a bit…insecure.

"I see you are fine."

Padmé felt angry about the answer, but still felt hope that she was able to engage the Emperor's monster into a conversation.

But the hope was crushed.

Turning his caped head back to the door, Vader activated the door and stepped out. Padmé was left to remain in her prison cell.

 _That damn son of a Hut…_ cursed the pretty Nubian mentally, while making a face.

Well the man was challenging. But Padmé was prepared for resistance.

The question now was, whether she was able to get to him. What did the stiffening of his back mean? What did the colour of his eyes mean?

Walking back to her bed, the young politican sank into the hard matrass again.

She would eventually crack Vader or she would die trying.

 **AN: Next part will be with Vader's view, which I find more compelling at this point. So see you soon 3!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello my dear readers!  
Lovely to have you back :-) Today we will find out how our cool Darth Vader will face his beloved enemy! Also Padmé is taken from her quarters, so there is plenty of stuff going on in this chapter. **

**Oh...and have I mentioned the twitch in Vader's trouser's?**

 **Also I would like to thank again to the people that commented. It really motivates me to keep up with TTEWAH :-) So you guys are awsome!**

 **And obviously let me know what you think about this chapter!**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Vader's P.O.V.**

Vader's gloved hand moved over the key pad, tipped in the code to the Senator's room and waited for the clinical door to slit open. The mechanic closing mechanism reacted according to his wish and the force user exhaled before entering the room of the traitor.

Sitting leisurely on the bed, the brunette Nubian seemed to relax in silence. Was Amidala meditating? He doubted it. Useless politicians did seldom practice the high art of concentrating… But somehow the Force told Vader that Amidala was not a typical politician. There was more to her. And he hated her for it.

The closer the Sith got to the woman, the stronger he felt the presence of the Light side. It intimidated him- although he would never have admitted his fear. But never being one to avoid unpleasant situations Vader stepped into the room, feeling the brown eyes of the Senator run over his stature. She looked well. There was no weight loss, her skin was as fair as he remembered it… the images of the shower popped unwillingly in the slayer's mind.

"Milord" the Senator greeted calmly, while the force she radiated came crashing down upon Vader. A shudder went down the Sith's spine. He was supposed to say something, but felt his mouth dry and unable to find convinient words.

 _Bloody fantastic! Why did I_ _not_ _think of anything to say after I got to her…_ questioned the cloaked man irritated by his lack of planning. This was not like him. The bloody light side managed to confuse him again…

"Milord. I have heard of your recent success" continued the slender politician and Vader almost thought he heard appraisal in the Nubian's words. Was there proudness swelling inside his chest? No...Vader wouldn't allow this. He was educated better than too believe lies so easily… Nevertheless Palpatine's right hand man still didn't know how to reply to the Senator's statement. Instead his eyes, which were well hidden under his hood's fabric, followed the woman's every move. He watched as the brunette gently showed the thick braid of her hair onto her back. The fact he knew what was hidden under the silky fabric did not really help at the given moment…

Instead of feeling confused because of the strange behaviour of the Sith apprentice, Amidala gave off an aura of self-confidence. Where did all the courage come from so suddenly? Why did Amidala not fear him? Why did she not fear for the wellbeing of her family?

"Well, I heard about your victory on Bakura…" continued the Nubian and the words reached Vader like a shower of gold. But he mustn't be confused. Amidala was Nubian – and according to his experience lies were easily told by the people of Naboo. He knew Amidala's type. Vader was not raised and trained for nothing by the galaxy's most skilled liar… Nevertheless Vader gulped. He was not so immune to her flattery as he wanted to be…

Instead of answering the woman's attempt to converse, Vader started to panic. He didn't understand why the Light side was having such an effect on him- neither did he get why a non-force sensitive was able to be wrapped into the Light side to such extent! He needed to get away. He needed to meditate and think. Having made a decision the Dark Lord turned on his heel, knowing that behind the door his condition would normalise again. Suddenly Vader felt a different vibe from the Senator. It was as if she had become disturbed by the thought of him leaving so abruptly. Perhaps she did fear and thought he would do something to…? Force- he didn't get at all what could be going on in that politician's wicked mind.

Suddenly the cloaked blonde felt the woman change her position and the Force screamed to him that she was getting closer to him.

"Will you be visiting me more often then, Lord Vader?" asked Amidala innocently while getting more closer to him.

Force! Did that woman really think he was paying her a visit? Like he was some unimportant representative that paid the nobel Queen of Naboo his respect? The thought alone was enough to turn the Sith's blood into venom. Did she believe she was so special? Only because she was born in luxury and he was not?

 _She can not know of Anakin…_ reminded Vader himself grumpily and referred to his weak former identity. Regardless he needed to clarify things with that woman. His pride condemned him to answer.

"I am not visiting you. I am checking upon you" was the first time the Sith had directly spoken to the Nubian that day. Indeed the Senator needed to understand that he was the superior one here. She may have had a privileged upbringing but he was a Sith Lord… One day the most powerful one. The ruler of an Empire...

He was about to leave even though a mysterious pull encouraged him to give in to the Light.

"So if I don't behave you'll come here more frequently?" inquired the brunette with braided hair almost hopefully. Vader couldn't resist the urge to look back at the confounded woman. What was his enemy scheming?

As soon as the Palpatine's right hand man's eyes landed on Amidala, his thought became mute. The Nubian advanced and came nearer. Her silky dressed swayed obediently beneath her skin, her hips formed perfect shapes as she moved. Vader felt how his back stiffened. And also something within his pants reacted.

The lips of the Senator were still slightly curved, hiding her real thoughts perfectly. Vader felt the Light go through his cells. He should have never admitted it, but it made him feel good. The feeling remembered him of the warm morning sun that had shone on his skin. But his perception told him to be careful. It was easy to get burned by the sun…

Vader was in a frozen state. The light side affected him this time even more than the last. "Well?" A light chuckle escaped the Nubian's soft lips and caused Vader to shiver delicately. But not only was the Sith's spine shaking. The light vibration ran through the pocket of his trouser again.

Then the scales fell from the blonde man's eyes. Of course! The HoloWatch… it belonged to a Jedi and naturally reacted to the Light Side of the Force. Did that mean…?

Damn it.

Vader couldn't fight the feeling that he was only able to fullfill the task given to him by his master if he utilised the weaker side of the Force… The realisation covered his dutiful mind and it was by a snatch as if his mind was clear again despite the overwhelming presence of the Light. But were his assumption right? And how could he use his findings?

Without sparing Amidala a second glance, the Sith rushed out of her room. As soon as the door separated the enemies, Vader quickly grabbed the device from his pocket. A blue light emitted from the device but it didn't open, even if the Sith used to manipulate the Force in order to unlock it.

"Without a doubt…I will be able to open the HoloWatch…if she is there" mumbled the mechanically affin apprentice of Darth Sidious. Vader was still standing in front of the Senator's chamber. The door somehow weakened the Sith's connection to the Senator's Light, so he was able to relax and exhale. Even if his plan to withstand the Light failed quite miserably, he got closer to solve the Jedi device's mystery. But he needed that woman to accomplish his mission. The notion sickened him. A Sith Lord needing the help of a mere human woman. Pathetic.

Quickly showing the small gadget back into his dark the cloaked Sith begans to stroll away from Amidala's door. Around the next corner two patrolling storm troopers approached their commander. As soon as the soldier noticed their superior they saluted dutifully. But Vader didn't return the honour.

"Trooper. You will bring Padmé Amidala to the hangar, where she will be transported to the _Executor_. Bring her as soon as possible…" barked the Sith monotonously and dismissed the men in white after they complied.

It was the right thing to do. He needed to see if the brunette Nubian was the key to open the device. Vader smirked sarcastically. Obviously he would not get away with getting in touch with the Light side, which he wasn't really keen on. But if it was the price he had to pay to achieve his goal then so be it…it was nevertheless better for all participants to not test his hypothesis within his master's rage.

 _Who would have believed that the Senator will be such a worthy opponent?_ noted the slayer of millions, knowing how challenging his new task was likely to become. First of all he needed to figure out a way to concentrate on the soothing rage of the Dark Side while standing in a room with Amidala. A few minutes ago the Sith had noted that the effect that woman's Light had on him decreased drastically if he was concentrating on his mission. A perception he would have to work on.

Yes indeed. He needn't be afraid of the pull of the Light Side, because the dark side would show him a way to triumph over his inexplicable urge to receive the energy from the weaker side of the force. Getting lost in his thoughts again the young Sith walked slowly towards his transport ship. He would go ahead and meet the Senator on the _Executor_ later.

 **Padmè's P.O.V.**

Shortly after Vader's visit two troopers showed up in her room. They had ordered her to follow them, but were stuck back for an answer as to where the this tour would lead the former Queen. Padmé believed that the sudden instruction to leave her quarter behind was connected to the young Sith Lord, but she was unable to figure out the reason. Obviously when Vader was involved there was always that frightening possibility that she was to spend her last hours among the living, although it seemed unlikely that Palpatine would dispose of her this soon. Even if it was certain that the Emperor's _protection_ had a due date…

A few minutes later Padmé was lead to a transport ship, while she noted that the halls of the Senate were deserted as never before. But the witty Nubian didn't actually wonder. Since Palpatine had dissolved the Senate the Senators became ipso facto redundant to the Galaxy. The system of the Empire did not require debate and the people's influence when there was an almighty council to decide about the matters of the former Republic. Palpatine only needed supporters and representatives of the planets, systems and unions in order to run his sick dictatorship. And of course the military, which was commanded by Vader…

The brunette was shaken as the small transport ship took off and manoeuvred away from the Capital. The pressure difference laid heavy on Padmé's stomach. She had never been very keen on flying, although it used to be an inseparable part of her duties ever since she was elected as Queen of Naboo. Nevertheless the ship continued his journey without any turbulence and the fact they hadn't entered into hyper speed signalised, that Padmé was to be brought to a place close to Corousant. Sitting alone in the transport cell of the ship the slender politician exhaled. She hated not having control of her life, but at least her slight nausea had stopped after leaving the atmosphere of the capital planet. Before Padmé grew more anxious, the small ship docked onto something and another metallic shake went through the carrier.

 _Where did they take me?_ questioned the woman with braided her rhetorically, because there were no windows in the ship that could have given her a hint.

"Lady Amidala. We have arrived. Follow me" entered a male storm tropper dressed in white and encouraged the Nubian to follow his lead. Not having much of a choice anyway Padmé obliged. Interestingly the brunette noticed that the gateway from the transport ship lead to another ship. _So I am on some kind of floating station…_ noted the slender brunette casually and tried to gather as much details about her current whereabouts as she could.

On the other side of the gateway a golden droid received the Padmé and her guard.

"Welcome, Lady Amidala" greeted the shiny machine stiffly, before turning to the soldier: "I will guide her to my master, then. Thank you for bringing her."

 _I am to be left here?_ realised Padmé with crooked eyebrows. And who was the master anyway? Was it Vader?

With a confirmin nod the guard from the Senate quickly returned to the transport ship and left the former Senator in the droid's care.

"Lady Amidala. I am C3PO. If you require anything, do not hesitate to tell me" introduced the droid himself dutifully, before adding: "my master will await you shortly."

Machines were always easier to outwit with clever questions then humans, so the brunette decided to gather as much information as possible.

"Who is your master?"

The droid that was already slowly walking inside the unknown star ship halted.

"To master Vader, of course!" exclaimed the machine with almost joyful enthusiasm, where after it continued his stride.

Of course it was Vader…

"And what kind of ship is this?"

It was rather modern and new. But did this serve as a battle station? Was it a supply ship? Was she to go on a journey with Palpatine's lap dog?

"You are on master's personal ship. The _Executo_ r."

At least the ship's name suited his master…

"And will our journey be long?" questioned Amidala almost naively, hoping the talkactive C3PO would reveal more. "There is no current destination planned, Miss. We are in the orbit of Corousant" babbled the innocent golden thing conveniently and the Nubian nodded.

"Alright."

"Please follow me and I escort you to my master" sang the droid in his high pitched fashion and Padmé mentally prepared herself to enter the cavern of the beast.

 **Vader's P.O.V.**

A few hours had passed since he had left Corousant behind. Vader usually retreated to his ship when his master didn't have special need for him. The air in the Capital was too polluted to the Sith's liking and the masses of people simply distracted him.

Standing with his long legs outstretched and his arms twinned behind his back, Vader meditated while inhaling the darkness of the Galaxy through the glass of the Executor's office windows. He didn't wear his cloak on his ship, because there were only droids working here when they weren't on a mission. It was so much easier to deal with machines then people. They always followed their orders as they were supposed to, they never questioned anything and they could be fixed. People couldn't be fixed. The former system had raised too many individuals, who found the meaning in life in self-realisation. A sneer appeared on the young man's face.

 _Individuality…what nonsense!_ judged Vader snidely, before ending his meditation. He had made a plan regarding the Cosian's device and the Senator: he would concentrate on opening the thing and Amidala would simply be guided to his office, told to sit down and emit her Light in silence. That should be enough to outwit the silly Jedi technique, or?

Sitting down on one of the leather stools at his long office table, Vader twitched with his hand and let the fiddly HoloWatch fly to his palms. It was surely well crafted and the technique used in it was remarkable… _I will disclose your secret…_ mumbled Sidiou's right hand man determined and fetched his tool bag from one of the black cabinets in the corner of his huge office. The screw lay easy in Vader's talented hands. He had so often used tools to fix things, so he was confident to be able to solve a mechanism. The chore of the tasks was similar: in order to fix something, you needed to understand the mechanism behind it. Simple as that. It was only a question of time… and the longer he took with fulfilling the mission, the longer a ravaging Jedi could walk around and plan a revolt. A shudder went down Vader's spine. No, he wouldn't allow something like this to happen.

Just as he thought about a rebellion he saw a transport ship approach from Corousant, on which his office offered an outstanding view. Another sneer appeared on the force user's lips: wasn't it ironic that the traitorous woman appeared the minute he thought of a rebellion? He would have to convince his master to dispose of her after she helped him open this damn device… Amidala was a too dangerous being to exist. Or he would just slice her in two and lie to his master that she tried to attack him? No, that was not very convenient. As if her feather weight could seriously cause the mightiest Sith Lords of all times any harm...

Averting his eyes from the transport ship again, the Sith shook of his thoughts of murdering the Senator. Was it because something in him felt uncomfortable with the plan or because he knew that his master got to decide when it was time to send Amidala into the Force…


	15. Chapter 15

**_AN: Hello guys!_**  
 ** _Hope you are doing great - because I am especially delightet now that 101 of you amazing people decided to follow TTEWAH! That is just so cool and I hope I can continue to not let you guys down._**

 ** _Anyway what happened with me the last weeks? I somehow became fascinated with a new Star Wars couple *drumroll* REYLO. So I decided to work on a Reylo story as well. Perhaps you can check it out later?_**

 ** _Back to TTEWAH: We will face an unexpected encounter between Vader and Padmé now. Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Padmé's P.O.V.**

With a hiss the cold mechanical doors opened and revealed Vader's world. Or rather his office? Padmé wasn't sure, but kept on looking for hints everywhere. The first thing that struck her attention was the beautiful display of Corousant before the _Executor_. The warm lights of the planet contrasted strongly with the pitch black of the galaxy, but the sight was eerily beautiful nevertheless.

"Master Vader, please! Look who just arrived. Lady Amidala!" announced the shiny droid positively and it just hit the Nubian's that she would have never imagined the Dark Lord to tolerate such a chatty fellow near him. Perhaps C3PO had other skills that he could make use of, otherwise there was no explanation for this. The brunettes eyes drifted to Vader, who was sitting silently at the long black table, only revealing his back to the door. The force sensitive was not cloaked this time, didn't wear a hood to hide his face and seemed to wear something like dark Jedi attire. Vader's broad back was muscular, thus much the former Queen could make out from her enemy's silhouette. But again, the detail did not surprise her: Vader was a Sith and if the opposing fraction of the Jedi had anything in common with their sworn enemies than it had to be their ruthless pursuit of training and meditation.

"Good. Now leave, C3PO" was all Vader exposed, before his droid retorted: "But master! Lady Amidala hasn't seen her chambers yet, nor had she time to eat-!"

"C3PO" came a warning from the blonde, almost having a human side to it.

"Oh…yes, master" answered the shiny droid dutifully and withdrew slowly, while mumbling to itself. Padmé didn't pay the surreal scene more attention and somehow didn't know whether to leave her spot or not. So she decided to keep standing infront of the door. Somehow she felt like a stupid child regarding her waiting form.

But Vader was still not facing her and kept on working on something. Padmé was puzzled, kept her stern eyes on the man's back and fought the curiosity within her stomach. After a few minutes had passed Vader somehow seemed to notice his prisoner's discomfort and so he gestured the Nubian to sit down at the only single chair that was oddly positioned a few meters behind his seat. The confusion got stronger in the slender brunette. Why should she sit there? What did the monster want to achieve?

Knowing that she didn't have a choice Padmé complied and moved over to the chair, while the material of her pastel blue dress touched her ankles.

Another thirty minutes had passed and Padmé felt more and more surprised that the Sith did not try to communicate with her. There were no questions about her friends, no torture and no chocking. A shiver ran down the Senator's spine at the thought of Vader's invisible grasp around her throat, knowing what it could do. She remembered the poor guard whose neck the commanding assailant had snapped with the Force. Quickly Padmé fought her nausea. Her brown eyed landed on her keeper's back again, who was still working rather steadily on something.

 _No, I need to be strong! ...I have to figure out this man and stick to the plan..._ reminded the clever woman herself and immediately regained the control over her emotions. No, she was a former Queen. There was nothing that should shake her up.

"What are you working on?" the question cut through the silence of the room. However Padmé noticed how alien her voice had sounded, which left her feeling betrayed by her body- but she quickly decided not to get affected by the sudden outburst of insecurity inside her mind. The person she addressed didn't even bother to answer after a few minutes had passed. The only sound that came from Vader belonged to the various screws he used to work with, which made a metallic sound when they were being dropped.

 _He is not paying attention, damn him!_ thought Padmé feeling her pride being hurt. But she was not the fierce politician she believed herself to be if she left it at that. No, she would get the man to talk. Trusting her intuition the lightly dressed woman got up from her wooden stool and slowly marched over to the table. The blonde force user still did not seem to have noticed her approach, because he kept on fumbling without turning to her direction. Only as Padmé standing right behind Palpatine's lap dog did she decide to check out the devil again.

The monster's hair was so full; it shone healthily and reminded her of desert sand. Vader was indeed a young man. The thought still scared and fascinated the former royal at the same time. Without thinking Padmé tried again: "What are you working on?"

Only now did Vader's attention seem to focus her. Padmé could see the muscles in his neck stiffen and heard him swallow rather oddly. She fought the urge to smirk, because she felt that she had just gotten her arch enemy out of his concept. Using Vader's moment of surprise to her advantage the Nubian carefully bend forward, so she could peak over Vader's left shoulder. And there it was. A strange kind of device levitated calmly before the dark knight's face.

 _What is this?_ questioned the Senator, not noticing that her fuzzy hair touched the force user's arm.

"I am working" Vader answered hesitantly, but did not turn her way.

Padmé resisted the notion to roll her eyes dramatically: "I figured out that much."

The more she watched the floating device, the more she figured that this was some kind of Sith or Jedi gadget. Yes, the ancient ruins clearly indicated that. Then her eyes fixated on a small gap at the side of the device and how signs of a screw trying to spread the mechanism were visible. _He tries to open that thing...but fails?_ the witty one concluded and thought further to figure out what the device could maintain.

"I have never seen such a mechanism" she exclaims sounding rather uninvolved. Vader sneers in response, what bothered the Senator genuinely so she defensively bent up again to tower over Vader's head.

"Mechanics is not something Princesses tend to occupy their minds with…" answered the dark sider cynically. Padmé felt offended by his judgement, especially because she was damn well capable of winding a screw!

"Don't underestimate me" she argued back. Acting on an instinct Padmé jolted forward and fetched the device effortlessly out of the air. She didn't know what had just driven her to this sudden move, which could have easily gotten her killed, but she didn't care. She needed to make a point here.

Checking the extremely light device, the Nubian examined the mechanism and tried to figure out where she needed to push for the device to open.

It was only now that Lord Vader with his stiff back turned to face the woman. But Padmé decided to ignore the man's stare, although she could see the piercing look of his yellow eyes at the corner of her eye. It gave her a shiver. She felt a bit like a predator was staring at her, ready to draw flesh. Another few seconds passed before Palpatine's lap dog growled sarcastically: "Give it back. Your nail could break"

Darth Vader was mocking her.

She didn't comply.

"Regardless of my career. I was educated in basic engineering techniques…" she retorted, her attention still loyal to the device. But she needed to admit that she didn't get how this thing was working. There were no buttons. Not the slightest clue. She had never seen such an object.

"I have never seen such a mechanism. What is it?" she questioned, this time gathering all the courage to look the frightening stature of the Sith in the eyes.

Then it happened again. She felt strange looking at the man.

He was clearly young. His jaw was already like the one of a man, but Vader's brow ridge seemed like the one of an adolescent. Loose strands of blonde hair carefully caressed Vader's lean face. A scar was lingering triumphantly over his dark blonde brows. He didn't look so frightening, when regarded from this position. He was too handsome for a monster. But beauty was only skin deep.

Shivering by the thought that she found Vader appealing, Padmé broke eye contact with the confident man to look back at the device in her hand.

Without a warning, the device began to levitate from her palms. Actually the perceptive politician expected Vader to rip the strange mechanism from her hands with the force, but instead he used a rather subtle approach. Her eyes followed the floating object, until it met Vader's yellow orbs again.

Then there was the moment their eyes locked.

Vader's eyes were still alien yellow, although Padmé knew that they could be blue instead. It would have featured his appearance a lot more than this strange color, as blue would have harmonised perfectly with the man's tanned skin. The more Padmé starred into the Sith's eyes, the more details she could detect. The fighter's stare was hard. It seemed as if his committed atrocities left an almost invisible scar on the way he glanced. Yes indeed: the brunette got the notion that Vader despite his young age harboured the eyes of an old warrior. Feeling as if she had found out more of her enemy than she should have, Padmé averted her eyes feeling her cheeks blush slightly.

Luckily Vader also took his eyes off of her, while turning somewhat ungracefully away from the Senator.

"C3PO" he shouted. The dark and determined voice shook up the core of the petite woman, so she intuitively stepped a few steps away from her dark keeper.

A few seconds where enough for the golden droid to appear again: "You called, Master An- Vader!"

Now this drew Padmé's attention again. Did the droid attempt to call Vader by another name?

Had that monster another name?

As if sensing the woman's thoughts Vader stood up abruptly and took the Senator's bare upper arm in his gloveless grip. But not rough skin made contact with Padmé's soft derma. It was the cold material of a prosthesis.

Again she had found out something about Darth Vader, but felt too afraid to think more about the fact. Was he sending her to a cell now? Would he torture her? Had she overstepped?

"Bring the Senator to her room. I need calm" instructed Vader sounding rather annoyed, while dragging the fragile woman under his grasp to the door. With a sudden shove, she was pushed out of Vader's room and C3PO mumbled various: "Oh dear, master. Oh dear" behind her.

The moment C3PO was also out in the long hall with her, the door slit shut. Padmé felt her heart race.

Had she truly survived again? If so, she knew she wouldn't live long enough if she kept on overstepping certain boundaries with the young Sith Lord. Second possibility was that her heart would just overheat with panick after one of Vader's unpredictable moves. So or so: being with Vader was not healthy. But why did Padmé feel so, as if she had succeeded a bit in reaching her goal? Vader and her just had a conversation. Okay, it was more of a bickering than a conversation but still!

"Are you alright, Lady Amidala?" asked the droid sounding concerned.

"Ye-s" was all that the still slightly terrified Senator could reply.

"I am sorry. Master Vader is sometimes…" the droid gave in to the need to apologize for his master, but couldn't finish what he was about to say out of loyalty or fear.

"I have prepared your chamber and there is also food!" exclaimed the stiff robot apologetically and offered to lead the woman the way.

Padmé simply nodded. So she was to stay here.

 _What was he planning?_

 ** _So this time a chapter only from Padmé's P.O.V.! How did you like their encounter? Padmé herself feels kind scared but fascinated by our favourite Sith Lord._**

 ** _Want to know what's going on with Darthy? Sorry, can't tell until the next chapter ;-)_**

 ** _Pleas review folks!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hello my lovely readers!**

 **I proudly present you #16 of TTEWAH! I really liked writing this chapter, because Vader's P.O.V. is so easy to write down. He doesn't have a split personality, but he is extremely unsure of himself. Even having an inferiority complex and our favourite Senator does only complicate his inner struggle!**

 **Also I also started another story a few days ago. It is called {The enemy} and examines the complex relationship between Kylo Ren and Rey after TFA. I would appriciate if you had a glance at it ;-)**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter 3**

 **Please review!**

Chapter 16

Once the Senator had entered his office, Vader put all his efforts in ignoring her presence. That was tougher than he had expected it to be. But again: Was not everything connected to the Senator more complicated than it should be with a prisoner? This time it was not her bickering, her compassion or her disobedience that tried the young Lord's nerves. It was something war worse. The Light side of the Force. The positive energy was flowing from Amidala's slim figure like she was a giant power plant and the force seemed to punish his dark nature by punching him in the gut. Unpleasant. It was almost as if the Senator's strange force signature was demanding him to acknowledge her holder's presence. But he wouldn't give in. He wouldn't turn to her. The annoying truth that his plan avoiding his problematic prisoner reeked of fear. He was a Sith Lord for Kriffs sake! Known as a man without fears! But regardless of how convincing the tall blonde tried to phrase his uneasiness about the spunky brunette, it still existed in him.

Why did this woman have to make everything so difficult?

Couldn't she behave like a normal prisoner?

 _She is not a normal prisoner. She is a Queen, remember?_

Why didn't she crouch on the floor, her mind broken and empty. Waiting for her executioner to extract the last drop of live from her useless body?

 _You wouldn't do it. You need her._

Vader felt his mind twitch by the thought of the Senator's body lying on the cold marble of floor of his space ship with blood-smeared lips and emptiness in the brown eyes.

Indeed, the annoying voice of justice and sensibility in a hidden corner of his mind was right. He couldn't dispose of the Senator, yet.

He needed her to open this damn HoloWatch.

 _Haha...Yeah right._

The dark sider felt the need to lock that part away in his brain. He would succeed. He had done it already so many times…

It was enough to get his mind to focus on the woman at his doorway again. He didn't need to turn to know that Amidala stood there silently breathing. His force intuition revealed him the truth about her complicated inner. The former royal felt confused and harboured a little bit of fear in her heart. But as to be expected of the famous Senator of the blue planet, the traitor concealed her true feelings under a mask.

Oh he would have loved to rip that mask off her face!

But why was she still standing at the doorframe like some useless Mary-Sue, who just got stood up? Didn't she see the chair he had prepared for her? Why didn't she walk over to it and sit down like she should?

 _Infuriating woman!_

But he wouldn't alter his plan.

No speaking. No looking. No contact.

But how could he get her to sit down and follow the procedure he had planned for their encounter?

Without saying anything he took his prosthetic hand and waved to her, signalising his prominent prisoner to sit down behind him.

Luckily the slender Nubian obliged without putting up a fight, which could not be taken for granted when Amidala was involved.

Vader finally heard the brunette Senator sit down on the chair he had assigned to her and felt his muscles relax.

Now everything was going according to his plan, again – and his plans never failed. The force was his ally. His guide. The Force had set up everything, it was the will- while Vader solely served the omnipresent might as its' executor. It was only a question of time until he was able to solve the riddle behind the Jedi device and then he would gladly hunt down what was left of the Jedi scum.

Meanwhile his hands were working fast. He tried to open the mechanism again, but it remained shut. The screw proved itself as useless, too.

 _Another try with the force, then…_ mumbled Vader to himself and managed for the first time ever since the woman had entered his office to focus on his task.

He closed his eyes and immediately felt the light object rise slowly from his hands. Behind his closed eyelids he could sense all kinds of energy flows. There were strings of force coming from his body that entangled the blue shining object, the device, and he saw how his prisoner's almost white force threatened to outweigh everything in the room.

How ironic it was that such a tiny non-force-sensitive being held such a power. Although being ignorant how to use it, the Force was still guiding the Senator.

Such phenomena existed. The second in command of the Empire had heard in his lessons about individuals that were blessed with the goodwill of the Force. Those people were said to have more luck in their lives, were born smarter, more appealing or with other outstanding gifts. Scientifically they had a higher quantity of midi-chlorians in their blood as other non force-sensitives. Vader believer it as almost tragic that these "blessed" individuals considered themselves as lucky, even though they didn't know what great things they missed out! If they were just born with a little higher count of midi-chlorians in their cells than their lives could have become so much greater! So rather than envying those people they deserved pity …

"What are you working on?"

The woman's voice catapulted him from his calm form. But she wouldn't receive an answer.

Sooner or later she would just shut up- or he would make her do so.

Closing his eyes again Vader pursued his plan again. He only needed to manipulate the force strings around him, so he could entangle his force flows with the ones of the Senator and trick the device by cloaking his dark energy. Didn't sound too complicated, or?

"What are you working on?"

This time the woman's voice was closer and her calm whisper was enough to break the Sith Lords concentration. As soon as the syllables reached Vader's ear, he felt his spine stiffen. He had not sensed that Amidala's light hat gotten this close to him- he felt almost threatened.

Without needing to turn around Vader felt that the Senator stood above him. Assessing his movements. She might have even noticed how unpleasant the unwelcomed closeness made him feel. The dark warrior couldn't fight the urge to wet his throat with a big slip of spit.

Without hesitation and swift as a speeder the brunette bent forward. Tips of thick curls tickling his arm and even his neck. It felt like every place her hair touched him became alive. It reminded him of his mother…

Vader knew he was about to lose control over the situation with the Senator, again.

But how that possible?  
He had carefully evaluated their last encounters and somehow this woman always managed to elicit the strangest behaviours of him.

Vader obviously didn't mean the choking. No, that was quite normal for him. He meant his pathetic attempt to heal the Senator's bruises on her slender neck and the fact that he had argued with her about her outfit for her speech.

Darth Vader was not one to argue with. Especially not about fashionable apparel.

Still the curiosity got the better of him and the blonde felt his cold eyes slowly wander to the prisoner's face. He didn't dare to turn his head to her, not wanting to get physically closer to the probably most infuriating enemy of the Empire.

Nevertheless it was enough for the young knight to see everything. He saw all kinds of curly hairstrings, one more ringletted than the other. He observed the skin that reminded him of Corellian porcelain and the barely noticeable fuzz along Amidala's jaw. The bruise his invisible hands had caused was now completely gone. Vader decided not to comment on her scent.

"I am working" Vader answered hesitantly without turning an inch, because he somehow knew that the woman wouldn't keep quiet unless he provided an answer.

"I figured out that much."

 _Maker…why was her bitching so frustrating!_

Living up to her reputation, the Senator managed to surprise her captive with the words that followed: "I have never seen such a mechanism."

Vader had to supress a sarcastic laugh. An affirmative sneer formed on his lips, while his brows furrowed.

 _Indeed, not a very princess like thing to occupy oneself with. I bet she had spent most of her days being powdered and painted like some clown…_

As if the Senator would have felt his ridicule, she withdrew. The tangling sensation from his neck was gone immediately.

"Mechanics is not something Princesses tend to occupy their minds with…" jibed Vader with his dark and calm voice cynically.

The former status of his prisoner was once again a reason to hate her and end this strange fascination about her person.

Padmé Amidala was a noblewoman. She was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, only ever caring for the way she had to dance or to speak before other nobles. She used to have everything.

Food, fun, freedom and friends. Probably even so much money that she would never finish counting the credits. And what was his life like?

 _It is not her fault for being born into a fortunate household…_

That voice again. How Vader would have loved to silence his former self once and for all. Unfortunatelly lightsabers didn't work in his mind.

"Don't underestimate me" the Senator fought back, sounding somewhat offended.

As if he would have cared.

Then with the speed of a nexu Amidala literally set on to catch the floating device from infront of his face.

Vader blinked in surprise.

He didn't see that coming.

 _How rare_.

Feeling intrigued but annoyed by his prisoner and the fact his plan was for the bins now, Palpatine's right hand man turned slowly towards the Senator.

It was only now that Vader took in the woman's whole presence.

Again the mix of light, hope and fear hit him. Visually he quickly eyed the Nubian from hip to toe. She wore a light blue dress this time. Rather simple for a queen. But she didn't look bad in it. Her collarbones gracefully moved as she examined the device, her hands shaking lightly from the tension in the air. Now he could see her shiver. It reminded him of the drops in the shower…

Oh Force, he shouldn't be thinking about the shower.

That was so inappropriate.

So wrong.

Loathing his weak and foolish self, somehow the Senator and a bit the whole galaxy the Dark sider quickly snarled: "Give it back. Your nail could break"

Without giving him any credit, Amidala continued her hopeless attempts with…he didn't even know what the woman was trying to do with the Jedi Watch.  
"Regardless of my career. I was educated in basic engineering techniques… I have never seen such a mechanism. What is it?"

Vader felt the muscles in his neck tense as brown orbs landed on him. Amidala was scrutinzing him.

Why had he taken off his cloak?

It made him feel insecure. About what? Vader wasn't sure - probably about himself. Somehow the way the big eyes observed him reminded him of the force-senstive of his first days with his master. How he got tugged along to boring official meetings with Palpatine's allies. They were usually dressed with rich embroidered robes. Not unlike the ones his master always wore. But back than Vader had never received any attire of that sort. His master left him in his slave shirt – only handing him a black cloak so he could disguise himself… The noble associates of his master had also used to eye his little self suspiciously. Sometimes he could detect their discomfort with his person. As if they deemed him as an inferior being.

Was that what Amidala was thinking about him, too?

Was she also so self-assured because of her posh upbringing?

 _She is not like them. She doesn't take you for a lowlife._

Not convinced about the opinion of the voice in his head, Vader's eyes got colder and harder with any passing second. His sneer long gone and replaced by an enraged mimic.

 _"_ _You are nothing, Darth Vader. I have made you. Without me, you would still be a worthless piece of trash…"_ echoed his master's words in his mind, so he didn't notice the Senator breaking their eye contact.

 _Time for this foolishness to end!_

Without prior warning he called upon the Force to fetch the device from the former queen grasp. Amidala didn't fight it, perhaps noting that the air became quite menacing in the clinically lit office. The mighty Sith Lord didn't even notice the fact that he had retrieved the object particularly carefully from his captive.

 _She thinks you are a worthless monster. She has even said it…_

This time a darker voice haunted his mind.

 _You will never be able to solve the device. You are weak. You can't concentrate. How do you ever dare to believe you can overthrow your master?_

The second voice was right. Like the dark side of the Force. He would fail his mission, if he didn't get his emotions in check.

He felt brown eyes burning on his skin and the light slowly picking on his skin.

Then their eyes met directly.

He could see the sparks.

But also hatred. Amidala hated him. She was ought to hate him. But it was still disturbing. He wished for being admired by his peers. Even if they were his enemies. One day everyone in the Empire would fear and respect him at once… He would crush anyone that displayed hatred towards him.

 _Admiration needs to be earned…_ whispered the voice of light within his head. But the voice was always wrong. Admiration needed to be enforced.

Amidala somehow became conscious of her staring and quickly looked away. Vader noticed every muscle she tensed or relaxed while releasing him from her scrutiny.

Then…was she blushing?

 _She is!_

Immediately the Sith felt the inner side of his non mechanical hand became moist. His breath quickening.

What was going on with this woman?

The situation didn't go as planned, at all!

 _Kriff…_

Standing up rather abruptly and probably scaring the female traitor with the sudden motion, Vader turned from Amidala.  
He needed to focus now. Meditate. Come up with a new plan.

"C3PO!" he heard himself shout.

His first working creation had immediately arrived at the door. He had probably waited before closed doors like good droids were suppose to...

Amidala became even more scared now. He could sense her uneasiness. He almost smelled her uncertainty.

"You called, Master An- Vader!"

 _Idiotic robot!_

Feeling that his rage started to overpower him, Vader turned to face the Senator and quickly decided to kick her out of his office.

But again he had made a mistake.  
Instead of using his mechanical arm, the one he didn't feel , Vader stupidly had been bold enough to touch the Senator's bare skin with his real hand. It was like thousand little fishes picking at his skin, a shiver running down his spine. Nevertheless it felt good. The touch felt right.

 _WHAT is THIS?!_

His mind was screaming. He even felt good when touching her! What sorry excuse of a Sith Lord was he?  
This woman was ruining him.

She clearly thought of him as inferior, intrigued him with her sincere unpredictability and hated him again.

 _You are ruining yourself…_

The Senator needed to leave his presence.

NOW.

This was not healthy.

Mercilessly he shoved his naïve prisoner out of his office.

"Bring the Senator to her room. I need calm!"

"Oh dear, master. Oh dear-"

He couldn't listen to the end of his concerned droid's nagging before the doors slit shut.

What was this woman?

Was she a witch?

Or was he sick?

Vader felt his hand hit the thick material of his table and the whole room began to shake.

AN: **The relationship between Padmé and Vader will quickly shift in the following chapter's. My heart is already beating only thinking about it ;-)**

 **Did you like Vader's inner turmoil?**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hello guys!  
Thank you all the reviewers for their support- i really appriciate it and it motivates me to go on wiriting the story.  
So you guys rock :-)!**

 **This time we will have a reencounter with Rush Clovis and Palpatine. And FYI: the chapters 18 and 19 will become my personal favourites of our VADME adventure 3. So keep reading!**

Chapter 17

 **Padmé's P.O.V.**

"This is not good…this is not how we should treat guests" exclaimed the shiny droid and seemed to be ashamed of his master's behaviour. Usually the Nubian would have smiled by the display of emotion by a droid, knowing that they couldn't feel for themselves, and would have admired the programming skills of a computer scientist, but she was too lost in thoughts.

What had just happened in Vader's office?

Why had he brought her here?

What was that device?

And how did everything add up?

Vader was a man with many riddles. An enigma. A deadly enigma at that… But did the young soldier do it in purpose?

There were times Padmé doubted it.

Vader often displayed contradicting behaviour. In one moment the force wielder seemed calm and thoughtful, but the slightest impulse was enough to turn the man into a confused and unpredictably bomb. Malicious gossip had it that the mysterious knight was unstable. Perhaps even mad?

 _Or simply the epitome of a Sith?_

Padmé had never heard any doubts about the Empire's dog from his subordinates before, even if she was actually quite sure that she wasn't the only one that made such assumption about her captor's mental state. Then again she was not very surprised by the fact. To question Vader's mental health promised to be such a completely idiotic behaviour like trying to cuddle with a caged nexu. So no sensible person would be stupid enough to risk his existence by questioning Vader- especially not the ones that had to work with the cloaked dark sider every day. Nevertheless the brunette had fought the urge to vocal her doubts at least ten times since she had made the acquaintance of C3PO… Until now she had always resisted the urge. And it was wiser that way: even if C3PO was an incredible blabbermouth and perhaps naïve enough to reveal more of his master...

 _This sounds so stupid…_

Perhaps Vader's insanity was contagious?

 _What a lovely couple we would form. The tender lunatic from Naboo and the deadly mad dog on Palatine's chain. Yes. If I survive this that will be the title of my biography…_

"Miss Amidala. We have almost reached your quarters. What should I prepare for dinner? Do you have any favourites?" addressed Vader's personal droid the prisoner of again and gestured her to go further down one empty corridor of the ship.

"Ehm…anything is fine, really" heard the Senator mutter her response, because only now did she notice something strange on Vader's ship.

Ever since she had arrived here, she hadn't seen any other breathing creature than Vader. Sure there were plenty of small BB units that chirped their way down the corridors and C3PO, but now storm troopers or anyone else. Why was that?

 _This ship belongs to Vader. He is strange. So he acts strange. So wasn't something creepy like this to be expected?_

The curiosity got the better of the brunette, so she innocently formed her next sentence: "C3PO do you have any living person's here? I would like to ask them something…"  
C3PO halted immediately.

"Oh no! I can't help you with your physical problems…and there is only master beside you, whom I could ask. Shall I fetch him?" offered the tentive droid concerned and obviously thought hard about how to be helpful to Vader's _guest_.

 _Maker, don't fetch him!_

"No it's alright, C3PO. I will ask him next time I meet him…" answered the clever woman, but found that she had just gotten more questions then answers.

"Next week we will have more people coming here. As master will leave for a mission" informed C3PO dutifully as they arrived in front of Padmé's new quarters.

"Thank you…" mumbled the Nubian, thinking what kind of cell the monster will throw her in this time.

But to her surprise the room is not a downgrade from her last quarter. It was actually bigger.

"I will bring you dinner in ten minutes…" informed C3PO and locked the room as he left.

Somehow Padmé didn't wonder about that Vader locked away his guests…

 **Palpatine's P.O.V.**

Palpatine was sitting at his desk, observing various reports from his intelligence that Fey'ryn had brought him.

He felt so powerful. He would have enjoyed to just stride into the Senate building to laugh his arse from the formal Chancellor's pult, because he had defeated the system. Sheev Palpatine, former apprentice of Darth Plageuis. The master he had defeated with deception and murdered in his sleep. He was a true genius. The mightiest Sith ever. Still the older Emperor knew that Vader would not hesitate to take his head off his neck if he let him, but his apprentice didn't form a real threat. He was too loyal, too straight forward and too young to outsmart Sheev Palpatine… With this thought Palpatine felt like boasting again. But he knew that there was no time for it until his reign was completely secured. Palpatine was a man that only celebrated after the head of all his enemy's weren't served to him on a silver plate…

The voice of his receptionist brought the Sith out of his thoughts: "Excuse me, your Highness. Rush Clovis has arrived for his appointment."

A few second of silence passed until Palpatine saw his bony hand reach a button on his long desk: "Send him in."

Then Palpatine stood and walked from his desk, so his back would be turned to the entrance. He never liked to face his guests' right from the start, because that would have given them a feeling to be his equals… which they weren't. Every person that entered this room was his subject. Palpatine felt himself grin.

The door opened and he could send nervousness in his intermediary to the banking clan. Why was the man so toey or rather what did the Council of Five want this time?

"You asked for an audience… what message have you to deliver?"

The older Nubian could tell from the force signature of Clovis that the man was kneeling obediently until he was allowed to stand. But was there a need for the man to get up? The ruler of the Galactic Empire doubted it.

"I came on my own accord, your highness."

That was enough to arouse Palpatine's attention, so his yellow eyes formed to slits while he turned to face the envoy of the Banking clan.

Then Clovis gathered all his courage and continued: "I could remove Lesser from his current status on the _Core_ …" So much information was enough for the newly self-proclaimed Emperor to smirk, because a new figure had appeared on the chess board – and it was to his advantage.

 **Vader's P.O.V.**

Later that night Clovis had visited the Emperor; Vader received a call in his office room on the front of the Executor: "You wished to speak to me, my master?"

The hands of the younger Sith were sternly folded behind his back, so he was standing straight as an arrow at his master's presence.

"Yes, Lord Vader. I was surprised to find you back on your ship for such a long time."

 _Why did I even doubt that he keeps track on me?_

"Shall I return to you, master?"

"No, there is no need. I am sure you have your…reasons, my friend."

At times like this Vader was never sure what his master really meant with his use of words. Did the cunning Sith master know that his apprentice was up to something? That he was planning to utilise the light side? Or was he only playing his famous mind games and waited for his opponent to make a mistake and reveal something hidden?

Vader automatically lowered his head and nodded.

"Are there any news, my master?"

Vader had learned that sometimes the best strategy to deal with his master was to stay calm, shield your thoughts and unobtrusively switch the topic. Best was to pose a question of strategic character– because everyone knew Darth Sidious enjoyed hearing his own voice…

"Yes, indeed. A new possibility opened up."

Vader arched a brow and felt the curiosity get the better of him, but remained silent and awaited more information.

"I had a visit from our negotiator with the banking clan…"

Vader felt his veins tighten. Their intermediary was Rush Clovis… and he remembered his last (annoying) encounter with that man very clearly. Was that rat so frightened of his threat words that he ran to his master to complain? Vader mentally shook all the images of the Scipian swung against a wall off his mind and strengthened his mental shields. Vader knew that if Clovis truly ratted him, then his master would any second start to penetrate his mind… But no brush against his inner could be detected by the apprentice of the dark teachings.

"What does the banking clan want, master?"

The cloaked Sith only snickered darkly as response and the younger warrior couldn't fight the feeling that this was not good. The blonde felt his pulse quicken.

"He will get rid of _Lesser_ for us."

Vader's heart made a leap. Lesser? Did he mean _Clu Lesser_ , the chairman of the _Core of Five_ from the banking clan? That cunning and versed in all the tricks muun? Actually this was nothing to worry about, was it?

"Master, please let me terminate _Lesser_ 's rule of _the Core of Five_ -" offered the force-sensitive to his master and he truly meant it. To tell the truth the more Vader thought about Clovis's offer, the more he doubted that the coward had the guts to overthrow the wise muun. Why put faith in that huge pussy of a man? Why didn't his master just send him, his apprentice and right hand, to end things? Handling stuff like this was business that could only be taken care of properly by a Sith Lord, or?

 _It would be so easy to squeeze the last bit of breath out of that muun's lungs…_ thought Vader carefully, feeling the blood rush to his senses. As everyone knew diplomacy was never something Vader excelled in…but the blonde doubted that he would ever need to use his mouth to settle a dispute.

"No, my friend. Sometimes we need to act with our brains rather than with our swords…" Vader felt taunted by the phrase. He had heard his master repeat it countless times ever since he took him under his care. Some things just never changed, did they?

 _You knew yourself that the banking clan can't be conquered with bloodshed…you have learned as much..._

Vader sighed and nodded in agreement. But what would Clovis gain in exchange? Nobody took such a risk without the prospect of profit… Especially not someone from the banking clan.

"And afterwards Clovis becomes the new leader of the _Core of Five_?"

His cunning Sith master only smirked again and started to laugh conspiratorial: "Actually, no."

Vader was caught by surprise. No?

So here comes the next question: What did the old man have in his hand against Clovis?

Vader needn't wait long for the response as his master answered with disdain: "He actually wished to get his love back. Lady Amidala."

" _We were liaised…"_

It was as if the air was stuck in Vader's lungs. Panic was spreading through his muscles. Then there was something burning in the cloaked one. Something unpredictable and unknown. Something that could become uncontrollable, but Vader was fast to manipulate this flame within his abdomen, so his master wouldn't become suspicious.

"What a fool" answered Vader calmly, almost gloating. But he knew that his possessive side within him protested.

 _I only need her until I open that damn thing._

Vader could hear the voice of the light side snort within him.

"Indeed…How is your mission progressing?" snapped the imperious voice of the Emperor his apprentice out of his thoughts, who stood still with his arms folded before his broad chest.

"The content of the JediWatch will be revealed soon, master."

"Good, good. Make sure to hurry up. The more time we waste, the more likely the Jedi will gather again…"

"Yes, my master."

With a final curt of the younger dark sider the Emperor closed the transcription and Vader felt the rage within him return.

Clovis was threatening to disturb his mission. Especially if he manages to overthrow Lesser within days…

 _I need to hurry up…without her I can't open that kriffin thing._

Vader heard the leather around his knuckles crackle and objects around him began to shake.

He wouldn't fail, but he needed to act quickly.

Half an hour later came the time he knew the Senator would be brought to him again and somehow, Vader felt nervous. Like last time the dark warrior was seated at his long desk, the Jedi device before him and his mechanic tools spread all over the table. Nevertheless everything was neatly positioned on his desk, because Vader preferred to have his utensils sorted and clear. In contrast to his table, Vader felt that his mind was not quite clear- Amidala's light was still confusing him and also the issue about how to open the device quickly.

Now came the terrible part: Vader had easily come up with a solution for his problem with the device. He needed the Senator's light, right? Then it would be best to use it….and the manipulation of the force would be easier (and faster done) if that woman cooperated.

Vader actually detested his next thoughts: How could he ever cooperate with Amidala Lady-Princess-I-love-democracy-and-all-good-bearded-Jedi? Vader supressed a snort at the way he referred to the Senator in his mind.

The Sith knew he could get the woman to cooperate with his usual methods... But then her light could be taunted, so Vader needed to abandon his usual approach. Another deep sigh escaped the blonde's lips: he would have to ask her. Admit that he wanted something from that traitorous woman.

 _Damn the Force!_

Regardless of the perspective, Vader knew when he had a bad hand.

A knock broke the silence of the room and Vader jumped to open the door with a swing of his hand in the air.

Behind the door stood, he knew it already, the light and somewhat even C3PO shone brighter next to the former royal.

"Leave us" barked the cloaked man and tried to employ his mind with fumbling at the device.

This time Amidala took seat behind him, knowing the procedure.

She was a quick learner, wasn't she?

Vader felt his lungs fill with air for the last time, before he knew he would have to face her. As soon as the dark sider felt (somewhat) prepared for this negotiation, he turned on his office chair but left the hood on his head.

"Senator" he acknowledged.

"Lord Vader" answered the slender figure back sitting elegantly on her chair. It was hard not to stare at the woman. She was so delicate on the outside, but so strong inside. He felt as if he was about to get caught in something…

"Why am I here _again_ , Lord Vader?"

A glance on the brunette's calm face was enough to know that Amidala was used to tough talks with mighty man. She was probably educated for all possibilities that could arise within a negotiation…So the Senator had really nothing to worry about or to be afraid of.

Only Vader felt nervous.

 _Damn her composure!_

But he wouldn't fail – he would get her to help him, even if he needed to play his trump card and threaten her family.

"You remember the device I worked on yesterday…" began the Sith his explanation, while carefully observing his captive's emptions and mimics.

"It is a Jedi device. I need to use the light side to open it." Now came the hard part. Admitting that he was not capable of opening that damn thing on his own. Admitting that he needed help.

Her help.

There was silence in the room and Amidala crooked her head, awaiting Vader to get on.

But no words came out of the Sith's mouth. It was as if something inside him forbid the force-sensitive to admit his inability before the traitor.

Meanwhile he saw the Senator's mind work. He could almost smell how fast her synapses picked up the clues he had given her to draw a conclusion.

"…and you can't open it – because you are not light."

 _Force, that woman is clever._

Vader only nodded, turning his head away.

A smirk was formed on the former Queens pretty lips and again, Vader didn't like it.

"And how is that my business?"

The sentence was enough to set Vader on rage!

 _How dare she?! That traitorous woman…!_

Vader quickly stood and stormed angrily before his prisoner.

"Don't forget that you only live because of my mercy…" whispered the force user only centimetres from the brunette's skull. He smelled the fear kick in within Amidala and couldn't help to feel pleased about it.

"You can do whatever you see fit with me. I won't live for long anyway…" The last part of the sentence came as a whisper and Vader felt the woman's grief wash over her.

"What about your family?" This approach had once worked on her, so why not try it again?

A look full of hatred was forced on the Sith and Vader felt uneasy being imposed such a glare.

"You low-..."

He could feel Amidala tremble as she stopped the insult that was about to escape her full lips, but it was not fear that guided her. It was her antipathy. Even her light began to fade a bit – which was unsurprising, because hatred bad such side effects.

But how come she didn't fear for her relatives? What happened?

"I know you don't have them. You are lying! You have NOTHING in your hands…"

There it was again. The sparkle. The spirit of a fighter Vader knew the former princess possessed.

Nevertheless Vader was taken by surprise. How did she find out?

Was she speaking with someone?

Who?

The cloaked force user hesitated, unsure what to do next. It was always like this with that infuriating woman, she had the bad habit to thwart his plans.

"How do you know?" The question was silly, but escaped the young blonde regardless.

The slender Nubian hissed angrily and he didn't doubt she was a person used to power. She behaved like a true leader. A person that knew how to handle… No, he shouldn't be impressed by that woman! And he should not see her as somewhat intriguingly equal…

But Vader did.

"You don't even deny it" mumbled the frail politician in her blue gown and crossed her legs, gathering her courage again and getting the hate out of her system.

 _Amazing how fast she can calm herself again_ …

"No."

"Well, then you have nothing in your hand against me."

Vader bit his lip. How could his own prisoner outwit him? Was he so silly? So weak? A failure?

Then he knew that he should act upon his instinct. Rise his gloved hand to strangle her with a skilfully applied force choke, but the Force screamed to him to not do it!

Again he felt…he didn't even know how he felt.

That woman was a witch.

Still the light rise of his hand didn't remain unnoticed by his brunette captive and he could feel her mentally prepare for an abusive treatment.

 _I have to find something else to coerce her…_

Vader exhaled sharply, turned and strode away from his charge: "…Are you not interested to know what the Emperor has…planned for you?"

The Sith knew the words would awake the curiosity in the Senator and she would at least consider working together with him.

"…"

At first no reaction came.

 _Well at last I predicted that she would need time to think about it…_ The thought was filled with bitter sarcasm of the former slave boy.

But only a few moments of silence needed to pass among the couple, until the traitorous woman reacted.

Amidala stood suddenly. Crossing her slim arms, those that Vader could break with a blink of his eye using the force, firmly in front of her chest.

"I would tell you…after we finish our cooperation" suggested the dark sider huskily, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"How do I know you won't lie to me?"

It was understandable that the clever Senator doubted the right hand of the Emperor. He was a Sith and lying was somehow part of the job description. But what Amidala didn't know was that Vader usually tend to stick to the truth. He felt bad when lying openly. It was more his style to hide the truth if he didn't want his counterpart to know about something. At last this is what he always did with his master…

"You don't." _You have to simply trust me…_ The last part never made it out of Vader's mouth, because he knew how pathetic it would have sounded to her.

Amidala observed the cloaked fighter, trying to opt out her possibilities. Then she slowly nodded.

"I have conditions."

Vader turned to the woman again and felt the annoyance poisoning his thoughts.

What did the woman want?

Freedom of her traitor friends?

Democracy?

"I will consider your condition, if reasonable."

Amidala's brunette orbs never left the figure of her partner in negotiation.

"I wish to have my handmaid to return to me."

"No."

A hmph sound escaped from the politician.

"Then give me someone to speak to- like I said, I will become insane without human interaction."

 _What about me?_ The voice that formed the question was quickly strangled by Vader within his mind.

"Alright. We start now" suggested the force user and quickly marched to his seat.

Amidala just stood there, obviously surprised and not knowing what to do.

"Come here" commanded the man calmly and offered the seat next to him.

As the woman sat down, she was grinning like a mad cow.

Vader felt bothered by it and fought the urge not to comment on the Senator's behaviour.

Luckily the grinning Nubian took the initiative and broke the silence: "We just negotiated – I negotiated with Darth Vader..and it went pretty well." The sound of a soft chuckle met Vader's covered ears and he felt the light return to the Senator. Of course there was also the feeling of having won within the Senator, but Vader secretly didn't mind her feeling triumphant...

"Senator" hissed the Sith, knowing that he shouldn't be this happy about the outcome.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hello my dearest readers!**

 **Another month has passed and I am back with TTEWAH#18! This time our favourite Sith will try everything to solve the riddle of the Jedi device- and he will expose more of himself to Padmé!**

 **What will happen?**

 **Please review because it always makes my heart squeeze from delight! So cookies for all reviewers!**

Padmé's P.O.V.

After taking her seat next to the mad dog of the Emperor, Padmé knew that she had just done something incredible. To tell the truth she felt like boasting about the glory of her damn smart self, because she was not only alive after a confrontation with a Sith, but had also forced Vader into a corner – and what made the situation even better, the tall dark sider KNEW exactly that she had the upper hand.

 _Don't get reckless…_ warned the voice inside her head, while the brunette couldn't hide her grin. _I had_ _had him cornered for one second, but he has the last word…he could end me…He probably will another day._

The Nubian's thoughts clouded immediately when thinking about her prisoner status. However those dark clouds were quickly tossed aside. Padmé knew that she would have enough time to fret about her misery later in her room…

But why had she enjoyed this battle of wits so much?

Probably the lack of human interaction had caused the endorphins to pump through her vein when engaging in a discussion… Actually Padmé believed that she was the only woman who had ever negotiated with Darth Vader. Somehow negotiating conditions reminded the slender one of her chosen career, back when Palpatine had not put his fangs into the system… Also the fact that Vader had shown signs of insecurity. It was exciting! She had always loved to outwit man of power and make them doubt their superiority… The notion was enough to keep the plastered grin on her pale face …

 _I don't negotiate, Senator…_ echoed the words of the young blonde in the Nubian's head while remembering the dark threatening voice of her captor at their first meeting.

 _Perhaps it won't be impossible to get to Vader?_

"We just negotiated – I negotiated with Darth Vader..and it went pretty well."

The mocking tone in the Nubian's sentence couldn't be overheard. And just as the brunette would have anticipated it, Vader (who was sitting wearing that stupid cloak beneath her and seemed very occupied with the device) stiffened. Yes, she had gotten under his skin again. Even with the fabric hiding his face Padmé knew it.

If that would ever be of use to her original goal to get Vader to trust her and spill his master's secrets…only the Force could tell. But tricking someone to trust you required knowledge of the victim. Padmé had just gotten some knowledge…it was a starting point.

And did she just feel a scowl from the Sith? Padmé's hazel eyes lingered on the strong jaw of the force user and she saw him tremble lightly …

Even if she couldn't clearly see the face of her enemy, Padmé really had to hold to stop herself from giggling.

Was she becoming insane? No. Vader needed her. He had even lowered himself to admit his need of her help. She was safe. At least for the moment.

SO why not mock the Sith?

"Senator…" hissed the well-built warrior and Padmé swore she noted that his voice was not as cold as it used to be.

"Alright, alright…" offered the politician her apologies and felt herself focus again.

"So what should I do?"

Vader remained quiet for a few seconds. Clearly searching for the words to use. But why being hesitant? The Sith sure had a plan? Or did he not?

Vader leaned back in his chair while levitating the strange object.

"I don't know yet. My instinct tells me to use your force flow…"

 _Oh maker, I become better in reading the mystery of the galaxy's darkest cloth…_

Still the brunette was surprised by the honest reply. Did he expect of her to solve the riddle? HER? She didn't know anything of the force. Sure, Padmé had listened to ancient stories about the battles between the light and the dark side… cheered for the champions of light to win important battles…Actually the first time she came in touch with the force was when she had been appointed queen at the age of 14 and met Obi Wan Kenobi…

 _Had he survived the Purge?_

As if Vader sensed the conflict in her chest, he turned to his captive:

"We need to become one."

The Nubian didn't exactly knew what she was doing before, but the statement was enough to freeze the blood in her veins.

 _That sick fellow! Is he just suggest-_

Vader immediately noticed how her muscles had stiffened. The look of pure shock on her facial features and reacted:

"Force…! Not like _that!"_

The Sith was screaming while pointing out that his words didn't have any intimate meaning … Before Padmé had a chance to doubt him the cloaked force user had already jumped up and quickly left the table to storm to the direction of his huge office window.

Padmé was again left behind to watch the kind of unstable Sith brood. Watch him menace up and down before the darkness of the galaxy…

"I never-" the words that left Padmé's full lips were stopped by the rise of Vader's hand. Padmé felt her heartbeat quicken again. Had she offended the force user to the extent that he would choke her again?

Even when he needed her?

But the familiar grasp on her neck never came. Instead Palpatine's apprentice calmed down and turned back to return to his original seat.

Again Padmé understood that Vader was a complicated person. Calculating but impulsive at the same time. Fire and water. A conflicted being.

Her heart beat started to slow down again and the fear dimished gradually. Yes, this man would be the death of her. Her heart wouldn't function properly for long if he kept frightening her with his mood changes and ridiculous ideas…

 _Better not tell him that or Sith knows what he will do again…_

"We need to deceive the Jediwatch…It has to think that a Jedi wants to know its' secret."

Vader's voice was cold and reserved. Strangely calm..

"I have tried to hide my force signature behind yours last time…" The words seemed like a confession and Padmé finally understood what her captor had tried to do last time she had to come to his office.

"But you failed?"

Vader almost flinched at her words.

"Yes…" he hissed bitterly. Now the device levitated from Vader before Padmé's chest.

"We have to try something else."

Vader seemed to be returning to his thinking sphere again- completely occupied with the task before him. Or at last Padmé believed that he was concentrating very hard on opening the Jediwatch, however there was never a certainty when dealing with Darth Vader.

 _He refers to us as a team…how very unsithly of him…_

"Take the device in your hand. I will try to open it again that way…"

It was more a command than a request. But regarding the fact that Vader didn't seem like a team player, Padmé felt herself accepted by the dark sider.

Without any protest, the former queen of the blue planet did as she was told. Carefully her right hand enclosed the device and took it closer to her chest. Somehow freeing the object from Vader's levitation grip reminded Padmé of picking an apple from a tree. Strange what the force was capable of…

"Like this?"

She could feel the concentrated Vader to roll his eyes under his hood.

"Yes. Now don't disturb me."

Obviously the way she held the device didn't matter…

Vader became silent again and probably went to work wielding the force again.

To tell the truth the brunette with curly hair didn't notice any of his magic. There were no invisible fingers that gripped her skin, there was no wind pressure against her hair and there was no electricity that tingled- there was simply _nothing_.

Vader then shifted slightly in his seat and tore Padmé's attention from the device in her hands. Her eyes now lingered on the force user. He was concentrating heavily. Almost panting now. Then came a trembling. Vader's gloved hand rose from the table, before little clicking sounds started to fill the room. Padmé's glaze wandered to the source of the rattling noise.

 _The tools are moving! Incredible…!  
_  
The screw started to shake first, next followed the screw driver until finally the table couldn't resist Vader's force wielding either. Even Padmé started to feel little impulses go through her body and noticed how a few of her locks lifted from her shoulder. Vader drew a hard breath. Brown eyes landed on the Sith again and Padmé couldn't help but notice that her captor seemed to become more tired with every passing second. Or at least his breathing quickened. It was almost as if Vader was hunted by some angry Ewoks.

Nevertheless the hooded man's hand was still erected towards Padmé's core and it was as if the force user had put his last energy into the movement: ... but again the device didn't react.

With a loud gasp – Vader stopped and fell back in his chair. His hand now clenching the arm of the his chair's pad.

Padmé had only blinked. Clearly not understanding what had actually just happened.

"…Did it succeed?"

Seconds passed without Padmé receiving a reply. Only Vader's deep and heavy breath intakes filled the huge room. While clenching his fist further, the Sith shook his head. Under his hood the Nubian caught the glimpse of a single drop of sweat that was rolling over the Sith's cheek.

Padmé couldn't help but stare.

Seeing Vader so human. Sweating. Failing. It wasn't like him… Her captor had always seemed indestructible.

Vader's sun-kissed jaw cramped bitterly.

"Again."

The determination was clear in the dark sider's voice.

This man did not know defeat and neither did he want to acknowledge it. Vader seemed like the type of man who would rather die trying than admit ultimate defeat. Still the bitterness of his low voice gorged the slender woman's core.

With an abrupt move the slightly panting warrior pushed his chair closer to Padmé's. Vader's gaze never left the object in meantime and the former Queen of Naboo couldn't do more than to feel the obligation to hold the Jediwatch even tighter as her captor starter his next attempt.

The room became silent again. Vader's breathing had calmed down. However only a few seconds needed to pass until the dark sider began to heave for air like a hunted bantha again.

Padmé's eyes were fixed on the man behind the hood. The slight scent of sweat hit her nose.  
But the Sith didn't seem to think about stopping his attempt, yet…

The screw shook more intensely this time, a nail dropped on the floor from the shaking. Then came the lights. Turning on and off rapidly. Vader started to grunt as if in pain and little drops of sweat rolled down his jaw. The sight terrified the Senator. However Padmé only faced true terror as she felt that the ship started shaking. Outside of the office the sound of alarm systems went off…

 _Kriff! He will destroy the ship if this continues…!_

Now the room was shaking so strongly, that Padmé had trouble standing up. Acting without thinking the brunette stood and pushed Vader hard in the chest with her free hand: "STOP! YOU ARE DESTROYING THE SHIP!"

As if the force user was just brought back from a trance, like she had just freed him from an obsession, his attention broke from the object. The panting came harder now. Padmé still towered over Vader's sitting figure and as the hooded Sith looked up, the upper part of his shiny face was revealed. As if confused about how his captive came so close to him, his eyes were wide in shock. Blue orbs took in Padmé's reflection.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

The beast was screaming. His anger fuelled him on, but irritation and a hint of self-doubt followed soon after.

Padmé's brows furrowed as if he had just insulted her.

"Your ship was shaking from whatever you were doing!" The senator fired back, knowing that her action had been right.

"I had it under CONTROL!" grunted the Sith annoyed and shoved his hood off his face with a heated move of his hand.

Wild blonde locks were revealed, the pointed nose and the smooth skin of a young man. Padmé repressed a shudder that went through her body. Heaven, why did the Sith have to inhabit the body of an… No she shouldn't think that way.

"Yes, I saw tha-" the Senator shot back becoming angry about him/herself, but stopped dead in her track as soon as she saw blood.

Fresh blood.

Coming out of Vader right nose. But the force user didn't seem to notice, he probably was used to deal with stronger sort of pain…

Nevertheless Padmé stepped back lightly, catching the monster in the sheepshin's blue orbs.

"Vader…" the Nubian whispered lightly and watched shocked how strong the blood began to come out of the dark sider's other nose, too.

The sweating man opposite from her first didn't catch why the brunette had switched from angry to worried- not until he inhaled deeply trough his nose.

Realisation.

" _E chu ta!"_ growled the blonde and used his sleeve to whip off some blood. As Vader became aware how strongly the blood flew from his nose, he tilted his head back to halt the bleeding.

 _Again this foreign language. Where is Vader from?_

The irritated brunette quickly scanned the room with her eyes and darted off to a shelf where she spotted a clothing. Vader didn't react first and only shuddered as the clothing came in contact with his face. Padmé had gently placed the black cloth on the Sith's forehead.

Why?

Actually Padmé didn't know it herself. She just felt a very deep urge to help this wild young lad, who was so determined to complete his task…

"What was that?" whispered the former Senator calmly, even if Vader had pushed her hand away from his face.

"I tried to use your force energy…" admitted the blonde, who had hardly passed adolescence, shaken. "I need to try again."

 _He is bleeding from force overuse and he still wants to go on?  
Vader IS mad._

"I didn't mean that…I meant – what did you say to me?"

Vader slowly tilted his head back and held the cloth tight at his nose.

"It was an insult, Senator" spoke the Sith, but held no hate in his tone.

Without the need of clarification Padmé knew Vader hadn't insulted her.

 _Perhaps this is the time to get something out of him? He seems more talkative now that he has lost some blood…_

Taking her seat again the slender Nubian send the force user a worried glance: "Let's talk a bit."

Vader's deep blue eyes landed on Padmé and she felt as if her skin had just been exposed to the sun.

"What?"

"Human interaction. That was part of the deal" straightened the slender woman immediately, as if she was stating the obvious.

"With me?" Vader seemed shocked with her suggestion and furrowed his brows…

 _This man can be so frustrating at times…  
_  
"Yes, you are a living human. Don't try to deny it. I saw you bleed." A smile followed and before Padmé sank her eyes shyly, she saw the Sith turn from her to blush. He was uncomfortable again…: "At least until you fetch someone for me."

As a response Vader only grunted lightly. But that non-verbal agreement was more than enough for the politician…

"So…how old are you?"

There was a moment of silence and it was as if Vader was counting: "20 standard." Padmé gasped, because now the true age of her captor was revealed. It was shocking. How could the slayer of millions, the destructor of the Jedi be - "So young?"  
Vader sent her a warning glare.

"How long have you been with…Palpatine?" The face of the apprentice immediately darkened by the mention of his master.

"Since a long time."

"That is not really an answer."

"For me it is."

"Fine."

"Is he your master since you met him?" The topic didn't seem to please the Sith either.

"Next question."

"You know that we can only have a conversation if you answer my questions."

But there was no reaction to the Nubian's accusation. So she had to try something else, but what? Padmé felt her brain work in hyperspeed and hoped she had not lost the Sith, yet: "Okay….Perhaps you'll find my next topic more _agreeable_. What do you do in your leisure time?"

Yeah, she was actually wondering what a young man (who would usually hang out with friends and study or have a job if not being Darth Vader) did while being the Imperial Commander of the Empire's forces.

"Bringing order into the chaos."

Padmé furrowed her brows. _That was interesting…  
_  
"What chaos?"

"Everything here. Planets, alliances, conflicts." The husky voice of Vader spoke hesitantly while he took the cloth from his nose to fold it to the other side before returning it to his skin.

"You think that taking over the Republic brings _order_?"

The Sith sighted annoyed: "At least every citizen knows what is expected of him and what he can expect from the Empire…" The blonde's reasoning sounded like a justification.

"But there was order. There were laws. Laws that protected the weak and limited the wealthy…" remarked the pale brunette thinking.

"The system was faulty. You know it. If not, you are a fool…" retorted the younger, not quite offensive but also more heated then before.

Padmé folded her bare arms against her chest: "And the limitless reign of Palpatine is better now? Is it more just? What has he done for the poor or the slave-"

Before the pretty Nubian could finish her sentence, Vader did his signature move again and rose his left hand to stop her from speaking.

"Careful, Amidala. That is treason" informed the Sith menacingly. But Padmé didn't feel frightened. They held her captive anyway – why not offer Palpatine a real reason to keep her locked away?

"I only posed questions."

Vader had now closed his eyes and shook his blonde locks lazily. Padmé couldn't make out whether Vader truly resented her doubts or he pretended not to understand her point. But he remained silent, until he had opened his eyes that shown yellowish once again.

Instinctively Padmé pushed herself further away from the Sith that had just reconnected with the dark side of the force.

"Leave now. We continue tomorrow-"

Feeling defeated but knowing that she had hit again a nerf of the force user, Padmé swiftly got on her feet and left the golden eyes warrior behind.

 **So what do you think?**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Dear readers, sorry for the delay!**

 **Somehow i lacked inspiration in writing the last few weeks. Then the thing with that awsome new LJ trailed came up... yes, i was busy. Please don't hate me.**

 **This time in TTEWAH Vader discovers a new talent. Padmé is...well... you should read for yourselves.**

 **BUT there will be touching.**

 **Intense contact!**

 **BTW: I am looking for a beta! Would you like to now how the story continues before everyone else? Please write me. I have cookies. And an Anakin poster ;-)**

 **Chapter 19**

Padmé's P.O.V.

Padmé awoke after a light sleep, disorientated. Her barely equipped room reminded her of the hole Palpatine had ordered her to be held in at the Senate, but it was still different. At least it felt different. The room was warmer than the one she had inhabited until now. Her cushion still smelled unfamiliar and the fabric of her blanket was still stiff.  
Slowly opening her eyes, Padmé's gaze met the darkness of the galaxy. Obviously her room was located on the side of Vader's ship, which did not face Corouscant…

 _Vader_ …

Her last meeting with the dark figure only lay hours in the past, but somehow she felt that the encounter held significance. The force user was willing to stick to his promise and to allow her human interaction. Even with himself. Little did the dark fool know, that he had opened a gate for Amidala...

 _Yes, I will sow the seeds of doubt… and with luck they will germ…_

She remembered how the young Sith had been willing to engaged in a dispute about the rightfulness of democracy and its' value. Not to Padmé's surprise Vader didn't believe that the system, in which the people ruled was favourable. Palpatine had manifested his ideology too permanently inside the blonde's mind for that, but still Padmé wouldn't get tired to prove her captive that her opinion was right. She was a fighter of the right cause. She had always been…

 _If he is still willing to converse with me…?_

Then the image of Vader, blood running down from his nostril, flashed in the Senator's memory. She reimagined the warrior's expressions. She could clearly see the little vein on his forehead, that showed when the Sith was angry. She remembered the colour of his sun kissed skin, his golden eyes and how they changed their colour to a shade of ocean blue. The Nubian thought about the shy blush on her enemy's face, when things didn't go as he had planned them out. That delicate drop of sweat that had rolled down his young face…How could such a dark person possess attributes that urged her to care?

 _Caring for the enemy…I am truly pathetic- sometimes…_

A traitorous heat awoke in her chest by the notion...

Luckily a knock interrupted the thought and the brunette's attention was on her door.

 _Is it C3-PO? No, he never knocks… Vader? Yes, it has to be him. There is no one else on this kriffin fortress of solitude of a ship expect us…Oh force, I am still in bed!_

"One moment, please!" pleaded the Senator's voice loudly while she hastily descended from her bed. Her nightgown consisted of an undershirt and shorts, which probably belonged to the standard equipment of a trooper. Nevertheless the shirt was too big for her slender frame, so it revealed quite a bit. Especially under her armpit until the tip of her breast curve. She wouldn't want to tempt Vader so early in the morning. It somehow didn't feel right. Or was simply Amidala not ready to tempt?

 _I NEED something to cover myself with …wait – the dressing gown…_

Quickly wrapping herself inside the soft fabric of the gown, Padmé straightened herself, ran her finger twice over her head and then voiced clearly: "Come in."

The door opened with it's mechanical sound, but… no tall maddog was standing behind it.

Padmé felt her pulse calm…

 _It's not him…_ Did she just sound regretful?

"Mistress Amidala. I hope I do not disturb you in your morning routine" greeted a small woman in officer garments, too friendly to be trusted.

The brunette tilted her head and acknowledged the kindness with a nod.

"And who are you?"

"Of course, how stupid of me…" answered the petite woman and stalked closer to the Nubian. "Until now being a handmaid never had been part of my job description" joked the other woman lightly, although her clear disapproval of her new task could be detected from her words.

Before the former Queen had the chance to justify…well, there was not really anything she could say to this woman – the uniformed member sent by Vader answered: "I am Officer Brandes. But I guess you can call me Bemere…or do you address your handmaidens with their last name?"

 _This one likes to talk for sure…but could it be that- Vader had especially selected her because of her open character? No…. The mere fact that Vader held his word is surprising enough. There is no need to interpret anything into his choice…_

"Hello Bemere. Please call me Padmé" the silky voice of the former Senator sounded inviting and encouraging. But within she knew she ought to be careful. Vader may have kept his share of the bargain, but that didn't mean Bemere could be trusted.

"So?" questioned the woman, almost seeming not to know how to proceed. "You will need to guide me, Padmé. What follows next? What do I need to assist you with?"

It was a strange situation having a military person standing there awaiting orders to groom her hair or to pick out a dress. Padmé shrugged congenially: "Well…usually my handmaidens would brush my hair after I woke up and then pin them up. I can't really do it on my own." It sounded so spoiled to admit that she was used to being served- and with her current status as prisoner the Nubian doubted to get a officer to do the grooming for her. "I wonder if I should cut my hair short. It would definitely be easier for all of us…" said Padmé pensively.

"No! Don't even think about cutting your hair…" with a look of bitterness, Bemere lifted her officer's cap to reveal her short hair style: "I nearly didn't apply for the officer career because of this stupid regulation to chop off my hair…" Bemere mimicked shading a tear.

Padmé smiled sincerely as reply. She believed it was a shame that even these days women still had to bend to certain rules imposed by men from the ruling class just to be able to pursue a certain career.

"Let's try it then…" replied the brunette in her nightwear before taking a seat before the clean mirror in her room.

Vader's P.O.V.

Vader meditation attempts were disturbed. Clearly had he felt a new force signature entering his ship. It didn't belong to a force sensitive or to a person with a high count of midichlorians (like Amidala – not that he was supposed to think of her right now) but the presence was young and strong.

"So Officer Brandes has arrived…" mumbled the young force user as a matter of fact, secretly wondering whether the Senator would get along with the woman he had chosen as her company.

Not that the Sith should have wasted any thought about pleasing that woman. That was indeed a very dangerous terrain to enter and it was wise to stop any thoughts…

However whom was the blonde trying to fool? Himself? That would be pathetic.

He knew that he felt drawn to his prisoner. Actually enjoyed the Senator's company, her wit and the way she walked in…Needless to say having such emotions towards another human being was rather untypical for the Sith apprentice. For Forces sake! He actually hated other people. Had never carved contact with anyone. Droids were fine, but strangely Amidala was…too.

Vader heard the material of his glove crack slightly, so he quickly relaxed his hand.

He shouldn't let his mind be distracted by a pretty smile. He needed to do his master's bidding, bring order into the chaos and find his…mother. So Vader knew that his childish… affections… towards the traitorous politician, his enemy, were a burden.

 _Especially because she will be given to that Scipian nerf-herder after he got rid of Lesser…_

A frown appeared on the force user's features.

Recollecting again and clearing his mind of any disturbing thoughts Vader attempted to focus on the force again. He had always been able to become one with the force quickly, but his ability to clear his mind had been afflicted ever since –

 _KRIFF!_

That infuriating woman occupy his thoughts again!

Padme's P.O.V.

The day actually passed fairly quickly. Bemere was easy to talk to, even if her skills with tending her appearance were not very accomplished. It was fascinating to find out where the short haired brunette originated from (a planet not far away from her own home world) and how she started her military career. Padmé had even managed to draw out from her when Palpatine had gotten full control over the military… a detail that revealed the sad Senator how the whole Senate had been outsmarted by the devil years ago.

The Nubian's big brown orbs fell on the clock next to her. The device told her that Vader would expect her within the next ten minutes in his office.

 _Will he stop talking to me now that Bemere was fulfilling his part of the deal?_

"Let's find out…" the Nubian hissed calmly, before leaving her room in time. Only stopping in front of a small mirror to check her reflection...

"Miss Amidala! You look lovely tonight!" greeted C3PO outside of her quartier and Padmé couldn't help but feel flattered and nervous about what lay ahead of her.

As the droid and the brunette had reached the corridor of Vader's office, the door opened immediately.

"Master Vader must sense us, so it seems! We mustn't make him wait" exclaimed the robot excitedly and attempted to quicken his step.

Padmé solely nodded. It was indeed fascinating how much the force revealed to Palpatine's dog…

After entering the room without C3PO, Padmé quickly caught Vader's eye. The Sith was seated at the same place he sat in yesterday. However his dark hood was not covering his face this time, so blonde curls fell lazy to his back. What remained was the sound of silence. Then the couple locked eyes and brown landed on blue. At least until Vader cleared his throat and gestured the Nubian to take a seat.

Padmé felt nervous. Was it because the atmosphere seemed different to yesterday? The usual hostile aura that surrounded the Sith was missing. He was not frowning all the time. His eyes didn't shimmer golden. The situation felt strange.

Fighting the feeling of a dry throat Padmé strode to her seat opposite the force user.

The Jedi watch was lifted swiftly off the table after she had positioned herself. However the awkward silence remained. The mismatched pair avoided any further eye contact.

 _No talking it seems. Pity._

The former Queen couldn't allow this. The plan! She had to get to him…they needed to converse! Quickly gathering all her courage the slender one opened her mouth to speak:

"Beme-"

"I assume-"

Speaking at the same time. The situation got even more peculiar.

Padmé smiled slightly and encouraged the Sith opposite from her to speak, especially since Vader seemed to struggle with his words.

"Was Officer Brandes of help?"

Bloody sith spit! Was Vader enquiring whether she liked her new _handmaid_?

"Yes…!" exclaimed the Senator, being taken aback by the question. "She is very forthcoming. I feel much better."

There statement wasn't even acknowledged with a nod. The heavy silence returned.

"Let's try again. Think of something…pleasant and hold the Jedi watch" instructed the husky voice of the force user with his rich voice and the former queen couldn't help but feel affected by the determination in it.

Catching the device with her hands, Padmé tried to concentrate on something nice.  
Perhaps she should think about Naboo? Her parents?  
Or shall she remember the day she was appointed Senator?  
When the Senate had passed the legislation, which she had proposed for the first time in her career?

Meanwhile Vader had closed his eyes.

Padmé's mind eyes drifted to the concentrated force user. She witnessed the dark sider's nostrils become rounder as he drew deep breaths.

And again the brunette couldn't help but wonder- What a tragic character Vader was.

So much power. So young. He seemed so innocent if one saw past the blood path he had created.  
If they weren't Senator and the dictator's right hand…perhaps they would get along together?  
Perhaps she would have found a liking in him?  
They could have been friends…or she his mentor.

Suddenly the device became hot within Padmé's small hands. Excitement spread within the brunette. Her eyes shot to search Vader's.

The dark warrior had his eyes still tightly clenched together. Padmé would have never admitted, but he looked breath-taking – until the blonde shot from his seat to grab her hand roughly into his.

Then a spark jumped.  
The device started to rattle.  
Padmé literally stopped breathing.  
Her small hands started burning while Vader's grip became continuously tighter.

Blue met brown again.

It could have been such a magical moment – but it wasn't. Actually Padmé's hands started to get crushed.

"Ow!" winced the Nubian quietly because she was starting to feel as if her bones were on the edge to splinter.

Vader's expression changed from lost in thoughts to terror in a blink of a second.

His hands immediately relaxed and now Padmé's skin started to burn painfully. It was as if something had tried to reshape every bone in her hand. The sound of heavy metal hitting the floor rang through the office. The slender woman's brows furrowed.

"I-I-" stammered the force user. Obviously being completely perplexed by the situation.

The proud Nubian fought back tears of pain, but remained silent.

Hopefully Vader couldn't detect her weakness. It would have been typical for his character to exploit it.

"…Kriff" cursed the Sith now, sounding more mad than ever before. Padmé was now fearing her vis-à-vis. Had she broken the device as she loosened her grip around it? Would Vader end her life now?  
Expecting the worst, Padmé awaited her sentencing with her eyelids shut tightly together.

Then something gentle brushed her burning skin on the back of her hands. Barely touching.

Padmé opened her eyes slowly.

Vader…caressed her wounded hand?

Was this a hallucination?

The pain started to abate. Very lightly. But it started to hurt less.  
Was this even possible?

Having enough strength to face her captor again, Padmé looked into his… concerned features?  
What was going on here?

"Don't be afraid."

The sentence was short and simple.  
And somehow calming… Padmé couldn't help but relax in an instant.

"I am not…skilled in this" spoke the man almost shakily with such emotions in his eyes, that Padmé felt loss of words.

Not that she completely understood what the heck the Sith was talking about…

Slowly the former Queen's brain started functioning properly again. The pain was definitely more tolerable now.

How come Vader's hand was so strong?  
No human could have such strength in his hand! That was simply not possible…or inhuman.

Inhuman…

"I apologize, Senator" whispered the force user.

 _Force he must have killed me. There is no way Darth Vader just apologized to me._

"My hand. It's mechanic. I am…not used to it, yet."

It was a confession spiked with bitterness and self- doubt.

Without realising the older Senator started blinking rapidly. Processing the information. The soft caress was still present against her skin. Noticing the fact that Vader was…soothing…her, the Nubian's gaze dropped to her hands.

A big hand was wrapped gently around her left hand, the one that had hurt more. While the back of her other hand received attentive caress from Vader's mechanical arm.

It was strange how right the picture looked.

How nicely the tanned skin of the dark warrior contrasted to Padmé's pale skin tone.

As if Vader was hit by realisation about his behaviour, he withdrew his hands.

Almost as if he had just touched a venomous cobra.

Then the realisation hit her.

 _Vader has a weakness for me._

 **AN: How did you like it?  
I can give you a little spoiler of the next part.  
There will be a kiss.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20 (Part I)

**AN: Dear readers. I am back with a new chapter - yay!**  
 **I really enjoyed writing this and especially the lovely comments of Feanariel and the praise from CaePenn kept my hand moving.**  
 **However as this will be one of the highlight chapter's of the story I decided to split it into two parts.**  
 **What do you think about that idea?**

 **Btw: I can't wait for TLJ to come out. Who has also already brought his cinema tickets?**

Chapter 20

 **Vader's P.O.V.**

That woman was a miracle.

For the Sake of a naked Hutt – Padmé Amidala's light was truly enough to trick an ancient Jedi watch. Vader knew that only a few more moments coercing the Force would have been enough to get the device to open...

But then he was disturbed.

The Senator's light had wavered and became clouded. In addition to that a quiet but deeply powerful whimper cut through his concentration like a sharp knife: "Ow!"

The Sith apprentice felt his eyes shot open to check upon _her_ immediately. But he was too late. Regardless of his quick reaction the ugly sound of crushing bones entered his hearing and only now did he realised how close he was standing before the brunette. Force, when had he started holding her hand?

 _Wait_ \- His eyelids widened with horror.

 _No!_

Easing his grip the moment he became truly aware of the source of the disturbing sound, the ruthless warrior acted contra his teachings and put an end to his merciless grip.

How could he not have noticed?  
How foolish of him to forget about his mechanic hand!

Had he crushed the Senator's Amidala's hand completely?

Vader felt his heart beat pulse uncomfortably against his muscular neck.

Panic.

The Force was chaotically swirling around the couple like thousands of flies and it prickled Vader's skin… The fact that he still held the Senator's injured hand within his didn't calm him either… actually it caused the dark sider to feel even more nervous.

Not that the contact was unpleasant.

The Senator's skin felt like silk. And somehow the keeper of the Empire couldn't help to feel as if he was holding something precious within his grasp…

Only the pained expression of the woman, whose hand he was holding tainted the moment for the young blonde.

Honestly he had never been this close to a woman before. Not that Palpatine's pupil hadn't had the chance to become more…acquainted with the fair sex under his master's tutelage.

But he had never met a female, whose company he found entertaining.

Needless to say - it was different with _her_.

Vader knew for a while now that he was curious about his captive. Actually he had always been interested in his master's protégée ever since he was brought to Capital City by his master. Padmé Amidala was a strong and independent being, a woman that the people loved and who wore the the dignity of a true royal like a second skin. She had always acted rather competent in Vader's opinion, was passionate about her arguments and beaut- … helpful for their course.

He remembered how disappointed he actually felt years ago when he had learned about the Nubian's true loyalties from his master. His whole attitude towards the Senator and politicians in general had changer after that revelation. Admiration was formed into hate with betrayal as tools. Then he killed the boy he had once been and received another name by the grace of his master...

The next year he hadn't really spent any time concerning himself with Amidala. Only a few weeks ago, after he had destroyed the Temple had the woman returned to haunt his thoughts… his master had commanded him to fetch his "little bird of hope".

His enemy.

He remembered all too clearly how Amidala had traded her fate with shaking voice for the safety of her handmaid. A noble act. Incredibly stupid of course, but admirable nonetheless.  
He remembered the second foolish of her various noble acts that day during the proclamation of the Empire. He remembered how the Force had answered his call after her public crying during the proclamation and how his hand had shot out in rage to unleash the dark side … Now Vader felt somewhat ashamed for how he had treated the Nubian.

It was beneath her dignity to be strangled…

Then the memory of the soldiers, who had intruded into the Senator's sphere of privacy under the shower, popped up in his mind. Closely followed by the line of the brunette's waist line… and the curve of her derrière.

Yes, these occurrences and the infuriating character of the woman had made him curious. If anyone would have known him enough they may have even called him a tiny bit bewitched by the Senator.

Or was the cause for his stupid sentinels for the witty brunette her strong presence in the Force and her bloody light...?

Was he over interpreting things?

While exploring the depths of his feelings, the Senator had pressed her eyelashes together. Only now did Vader realise that his captive was clearly in distress. The energy of her force signature had changed and there was that scent… the scent he only smelled every time he lifted the hilt of his lightsaber to behead someone …

In contrast to his enjoyment of being feared and respected by his peers … Vader didn't like being the source of the fear in the Senator's face.  
The smitten look didn't suit the light glow Amidala usually carried on cheekbones. But what should he do? Should he do something at all?

So Vader did what he had already learnt as a child. Act on instinct when you know no better – so without a second thought he began formulating the words that popped right away into his mind:  
"Don't be afraid."

Funnily the sentence had a positive effect on the brunette. A nervous blink crawled through the woman's eyelids as if she was still hesitant to not fear for her safety, but the immediate fear of the termination of her life was gone. Immediately her light became stronger once again. Did that fool really trust in his words with her good-hearted nativity?

 _I should call C3PO to fetch a medic… she must be in strong pain._

However suddenly… he felt a pressure within the Force. It was as if something took his body over …perhaps he could?

 _Force heal?_

Taking a deep breath before swallowing Vader tried to concentrate on his instincts. The strange power within him pressured the Sith to ask Amidala's light to lend him a hand once again.

Although he knew that he shouldn't.

 _What if- nobody will find out?_ There was that annoying whisper again.

Without wasting time on thinking about consequences any longer, Vader once again intertwined his will with the Senator's force presence and concentrated on sending energy to her injured hand.

"I am not…skilled in this" informed the force user with sorrow in his voice. Not that the fact could have stopped him now…

Feeling some of the fractured bones return to their place, Vader exhaled again.

 _A good start…_

But it wasn't perfect. He would need more. More light – he needed more light. Perhaps he would be able to fully heal her hand then?

 _Compassion is a trigger for the Light side…_

Out of an impulse the blonde did what had once caused him comfort. His metallic fingers began to carefully brush the back of the Senator's small hand hesitantly. However the motion did not just benefit the Nubian…he felt something twitch within his chest. A pleasant warmth. A warmth he hadn't felt in years…

And again – it worked. Every periosteum redeveloped and the damage in the Senator's slim muscles ceased to exist.

Lifting his eyes to Amidala's face again, Vader saw that the slim muscles in her jaw were relaxed now and her frown gone. The pain was probably fading…

He felt himself ease up…and perhaps a little relieved?

"I apologize, Senator…My hand. It's mechanic. I am…not used to it, yet."  
Later he would think how idiotic the sentence sounded. He had stuttered. A thing he hadn't really done ever since he was taken in by his master…  
Still it was an apology that needed to be said. Even if the urge to justify his actions to the Senator was not all crystal clear to the warrior.

Amidala remained silent during his confession. It was an odd picture to see a Senator so loss of words… the next thing Vader knew was that the shorter one's gaze carefully left his face only to lend on their hand.

Force- they were still holding hands.  
AND HE WAS STILL CARESSING HER SKIN.

Would she withdraw? Well, she hated him. She thought of him as Palpatine's hitman and an existence not worth existing. And he couldn't blame her – everything she accused him with was probably true.

 _And what about the things she doesn't know… my origins…?_

Bloody Sithspit… what was this woman doing to him?  
Was she already suspecting that he felt more for her than he was allowed to?

Being afraid of detection Vader roughly shoved Amidala's hands away.

The ugly truth of the reality now overtook the silent couple.

Kriff, he had done the unmentionable. He had acted…out of compassion.

 _Fool!_

Would she ridicule him now?

Vader felt the pull of embarrassment within his chest, so his face stiffened into another scowl.  
"Don't flatter yourself with me healing you. I still need you. We have not opened the device yet."

His voice sounded so distant as he spit every syllable. It felt wrong.

However without wasting any more time, Vader turned around to fled the Senator's presence.  
He was in serious need of meditation. And hell he would need another method to part from this infuriating Senator!

 **Padmé's P.O.V.**

Padmé sank to her knees after Vader had literally stormed out of the room with angry steps.

She was…shocked.

Darth Vader had healed her injury (ok: he had also caused it, but that is not the point here) and sincerely offered an apology. And the way he had stammered the words of his excuse … it reminded her of the act of a young adult trying to deny his feelings…

Or was Vader incapable of true feelings? Well, the way his eyes had twinkled with desperation as he caressed the back of her palm couldn't be ignored.

Anyway. One thing was certain.  
Darth Vader didn't hate her.

Almost starting to laugh about the realisation, Padmé felt the familiar twinge of emotions within her chest.

She felt flattered. Was it wrong to feel as if your ego was massaged by the fact that Darth Vader was not disliking you?… Yes, she would remember this feeling forever. And nobody could ever take it from her.

Just as another knowing grin was about to spread on her lips, Padmé heard Bemere running through the opened doors of Vader's office.

"Padmé!" exclaimed her new handmaid with concern. "I saw Lord Vader strom off… and than- he shouted at me to take you back to your room. What happened?"

Padmé knew that her moment was over. So she started to examine her hands. There were still the slight blue leftovers of the bruises from earlier on her skin, which the brunette tried to rub away while thinking of an appropriate answer.

"Nothing, really." It was a stupid and an obvious lie. But Padmé felt the need to tell it because Bemere was one of theirs…

With a knowing and sad look the other brunette accepted the answer and gestured the Nubian to follow her to her chambers again…

A day had passed since her latest incident with Vader and Padmé had plenty of time to think about what had happened.  
The result of her evaluation was that she was able to get under the younger Sith's skin. A good sign.

She was able to work with that.

"If I survive our next encounter?" The joke was a bitter one.

A minute later the sound of Bemere's soft knock on the steel door caught Padmé's attention.

"Padmé! You won't believe what Lord Vader just told me. You are invited to tonights gathering hosted by the Emperor."

 _What an honour…_

 _AN: Comments are always appriciated and speeds up the writing process ;-)_


	21. Chapter 20 (Part II)

**AN: Hello guys! Again thank you for your comments and I will really make this note quick, because you are all dying to read about that kiss.  
**

Chapter 20 (Part II)

 **Vader's P.O.V.**

Vader fidgeted uncomfortably in the shuttle that was about to make planetfall on Corouscant. His master had informed him that he wants to celebrate the fall of an Outer Rim coalition under the Empire's rule.

"It will only be a small gathering, my friend. I am assured you will attend personally?" rang the question of his master in Vader's ear.

Funny was that his master's _invitation_ was formulated as a question, but behind the nice phrasing a clear order was hidden.

 _A small gathering…that means that there will probably be 200 people._

The problem was that the young dark sider absolutely hated attending social gatherings.

His master, however, seemed to adore them. The apprentice never understood how someone could actually enjoy being surrounding by so many false people. Most of the invitee were stuck-up, ignorant and simply deserved being invited into the Empire's Inner Circle because they were born into the right family.

 _Not like you…Never like you…_

He hated how the female guests sweetly complimented each other's hair and silky robes, but never failed to express their true opinion once the aggrieved party left the scene. Most male guests were no better. Some drank too much, laughed too loudly and began coquetting heavily perfumed ladies more directly when the moon stood highest. To be fair the military officers that were attending weren't too bad of a company. Sometimes they were even fun to talk to. Usually timid with the drinks...

Ergo the group under his command was very unlike the aristocrats and the industrialists, who seemed to follow the credo that you should never let a good wine go to waste… Vader already knew how the upper class would look at him as soon as he arrived. Obviously no one dared to bother him or show him any disrespect. If this was due to his new position as Lord of the Sith itself or because of his military rank, Vader didn't know. Nevertheless even with his high status in the military of the Empire, the rich still gave him a feeling to not belong among them as no one sought to converse with him.

And they were right about their assumption.

 _Just like you don't belong with the Senator._

Yes, his traitorous mind had begun picturing the witty brunette as a potential associate after he had almost crushed her wrist. Or was it even before?

 _Force…this sounds all wickedly wrong…_

The force user knew that Amidala was supposed to be his enemy. He knew how wrong he had treated her in the beginning – and he was sure that the woman was clever enough to figure out that lately he behaved strangely around her.

 _I shouldn't have brought her onto my ship._

Scowling as the thought passed his mind, Vader turned to check his reflection.

 _Not that I had a choice…if I had left her- Force knows what those perverted idiots would have done with her…_

The matureness of his protective thoughts contrasted with the look he received after checking his reflection. His face still looked young, almost innocent. His hair was longer than he usually tended to keep it, probably because in the last months he had planned the downfall of the Republic in every waking hour so he hadn't got time to visit a hairdresser... However in his opinion the style suited him strangely. He thought himself to look a bit more mature with it, especially because facial hair was still non-existent on his cheeks.

What was Amidala actually thinking of him?

Did she think him handsome in return?

 _Or does she only see the monster?_

The thought angered him. He was no monster. He was a kriffing hero! The bringer of peace and order!  
 _They_ were fighting for the right cause. Why did the Senator fail to notice this?

While watching his tanned skin in the mirror, Vader's eyes fixated the ugly scar above his right eye. He remembered how he had obtained the mark by fighting Assaj Ventress a few years ago, how that bloody Dathomirian got lucky and brushed his eye with her sparkling lightsaber. Obviously he had beheaded her at the end of their battle as a punishment …but the permanent damage was done. Actually now he wondered why he had refused the wound to get treated with bacta after his return, so that it wouldn't leave a permanent scar – but the reason was so simple it made the dark sider smile: 1. Physical appearance was unimportant to a Sith and 2. it was a good reminder to never underestimate your opponent.

 _Who would have thought that I would become self-conscious about this… and all of an infuriating woman!_

Too cynical? Perhaps. It didn't matter anyway… Amidala would be given Clovis after he completed his mission.

"Lord Vader, Sir" echoed the voice of the pilot out of a speaker, while the gloved fist of the force user clenched.  
The Sith turned automatically in direction of the voice, even if he was all alone in the passenger transport part of the ship. "We are about to enter the sphere of the Capital. Please have a seat and follow the safety instructions."  
Vader growled at that and felt a ping of jealousy mix with his nervousness.

 _Ugh…let the show begin now…_ thought the blonde tensely before leaving his mirror image behind in order to take a seat.

 **Padmé's P.O.V.**

To the Nubian's surprise Vader had already left for the merry gathering before her and left her in the care of Bemere to get to the Emperor's Palace.

Entering the expensively decorated ball room, Padmé greeted a few prominent faces reluctantly. A few of her former Senator colleagues, who were in favour of Palpatine's rule, were eagerly talking and nipping on their wine. However the crowd did not only consist of known-faces. There were various royals from associated systems, even a Hutt ambassador was lurking in a corner and speaking to the heir of the Atlas Corp.

The brunette exhaled carefully while finding a free spot she could spend the night at rather undetected from any unpleasant company. However instead of following her instincts to find a safe spot, the former Queen caught herself searching for a certain someone.

Vader.

Was he already here?  
How did he behave at a party?  
Did he speak to others, laugh and perhaps dance with ladies?

 _I can't picture him dancing…_

Would he be hiding his face? Or did everyone from this circle know what the dark apprentice looked like underneath the hood?

Somehow Padmé hoped for the latter, because wouldn't it mean that she was special as he did not reveal his blonde locks from her?

"Ah…look, Lady Amidala! How do you do?" sounded a voice from behind the Nubian and she immediately knew whom the creepy tone belonged to. Fey'ryn Kruobek.

The mere thought of the woman let the blood freeze in her veins.

 _What does she want?_

"Good evening. How do you do?" retorted the Nubian unceremoniously and turned to face the strange fellacat. The woman stood tall in contrast to Padmé's slender statute. Her cat like features were almost hidden unrecognizably under her military parade uniform in the dim lit light of the ball room of the Emperor's Palace.

"You seemed in deep thoughts…I hope I didn't disturb you" answered Fey'ryn observingly.

 _If you saw that I am deep in thoughts…why bother me?_

"Absolutely not. You never disturb me, Fey'ryn."

 _Did I get worse with lying casually?_

The beautiful soldier simply nodded, hiding that she knew how disliked she was by the Senator while guiding her champagne flute towards her sharply painted lips.

"If you excuse me now, Fey'ryn. I think I spotted the person I was looking for" spoke Padmé now firmly, giving her conversational partner a polite nod.

As Amidala thought that she was able to rid herself from the woman's presence, Fey'ryn lunged swiftly forward to whisper something against Padmé's ears: "I know you have convinced the Emperor to spare you, however I don't know how you did it. But I am watching you, trait-!"

 _What?_

"The Granz Vezir is looking for you, Fey'ryn."

It was the voice she would recognize everywhere. Vader!

 _What is he now? Saviour or captor?_

Gooesebumps spread on the back of the Nubian, while she felt every hair of her back stand up in sweet anticipation.

"Lord Vader" hissed Fey'ryn, an almost knowing smile plastered on her lips after she retreated from the Senator.

"Then I shall not leavve him look for me any longer, or?" With another polite nod towards the second in command of the Empire standing behind Padmé's back, the fellacat left the couple alone.

"Senator" greeted the dark sider coldly and Padmé couldn't resist the urge to turn towards him.

 _Kriff. Why am I blushing so hard?_

And indeed, the blush was not badly timed. Vader stood there in all his glory. His hair falling lazily against the sides of his jawline, rich but dark fabric hanging over his muscular shoulder and a hint of gold shimmering in his eyes.

Has she mentioned the toned muscles standing out on his neck, yet?

"Lord Vader" greeted Padmé back shyly, knowing that her cheeks must betray that she found her captor handsome.

Obviously Vader didn't miss this part.

His lips parted by the sight of her, locking eyes with the far more petite Nubian after noticing her flushed cheekbones. Now the same colour was blooming on the Sith apprentice's tanned skin, too, which made Padmé smile a bit.

"How come you left without me?"

As if bitten by a nexu, Vader's mimic darkened and he seemed to collect himself. Did he just suspiciously glance around, checking their surrounding?

"Is everything alright?"

The line of Vader's lips curled downward.

"Yes, obviously. Everything is fine" he replied rather harshly

 _Why is he behaving all prick-like again? Perhaps I should try with light conversation attempt?_

"Don't you like parties? I bet you- with Palpatine as your Patron, this is not your first time on a pa-."

"No" answered the warrior shortly while averting his eyes. The topic seemed to be uncomfortable for him.

 _Alright...?_

"Perhaps…" she admited and Vader seemed to instictinvely knew, that something else was about to follow: "You could tell me more about-."

"We are not bonding"

 _Not only his second interruption, but again with such an idiotic answer!_

"Bonding" she mimicked his remark stiffly.

"We are merely talking. I wouldn't want to bond with you" she retorted decisively. The disclosure was aimed to hurt the complicated Sith, because the Nubian knew deep down that Palpatine's apprentice wanted to be regarded in a good way by her.

"I advise you to leave, Senator and pester someone who cares with your questions" bit the Sith back, clearly dismissing her.

Padmé gulped.

 _Really?_

 _That bloody nerf-herder! May he rot in hell with his device – she wouldn't help him any longer even if he begged!_

Actually Padmé had to blink a couple of times after receiving Vader's statement. Fine. If he wanted a game of hot and cold, he may as well have it!

Just in that moment the Palace guards sounded a trumpet and signalised the generous host's arrival.

Without even glancing in Vader's direction during the evening after leaving Palpatine's dog behind…

 **Vader's P.O.V.**

He needed to act carefully, no one – especially not his master – may notice his special feelings towards the Senator.

But why did he rush to help Amidala the minute Fey'ryn threatened to intimidate her anyway?

Why couldn't he resist the pull the of Amidala's light?

 _This is your chance to become her saviour…!_ the annoying voice of a boy long dead had coerced him to step into action. And he, Darth Vader, followed the command and went to scare away the interferer.

However the smirk Fey'ryn had given him after leaving the Senator behind made his stomach turn. It was as if she knew something…. He needed to act carefully.

Hardly anyone in the small leadership circle around his master knew that Amidala was to be given to Clovis after he completed his task. They were merely informed that the Senator was still usefull for their goal...So her status had changed from useful traitor tool to useful bargain chip.  
Deep inside Vader hated how the Senator was reduced to a status of a trading object – but he couldn't do anything about it!

 _I hope Clovis fails… he is an idiot, anyway._

But what if he won't?

No, he mustn't think that way! It was vital for the Empire to have the rebelling Banking Clan firmly secured under their rule… not that he wouldn't be able to convince them to join with a visit of his lightsaber…

He took a glass of liquor from one of the serving droids and emptied it at once.

 _Shab! That taste's vile…_

And when had he started to drink anyway?

 _This is what you do when you have problems. Drink them away._

Unintentionally the blonde stole another glance in direction of the Senator. She was standing there among some ladies, who probably fed her the same superficial praises they had offered another lady only minutes ago. But what made Vade content was to finally see a relaxed look on her face and couldn't fail to notice how her eyes sparkled. Or was it simply the reflection of the Senator's dark sequin dress in her eyes?

 _At least she is not talking with man…throwing herself at them…_

"Vader, my friend" interrupted his master just the right second before his traitorous thoughts could evolve into something more…

"Master, it is a splendid feast" offered Vader and immediately cleared his mind, hoping that his master didn't notice his distraction.

"Bread and circuses, my friend. That is what secures our reign" breathed the older Sith in a satisfied way, before he put an arm around Vader's shoulder.

"And I thought it was tactics and the glow of our lightsabers?" Vader heard himself mutter a cynical comment.

His master simply stopped his pace and locked his golden eyes with the ones of his tall apprentice: "Indeed. But we don't want them to know…" With a final chuckle, the man led Vader away from the hall so they could converse more privately….

 **Padmé's P.O.V.**

It was well past midnight after Padmé had been escorted back to Vader's ship above the Capital. She couldn't deny that she felt relieved that the evening had ended.

Most people whom she somewhat enjoyed speaking to could hardly be considered as acquaintances from the days of the old Republic… the other conversation she had to lead were with the supporters of Palpatine. And let's put it the way that neither Padmé nor the upstarts were very keen on conversing for a long time.

 _Then there was Fey'ryn…and Vader.  
That bloody idiot, Vader. Where had he left with Palpatine?  
Were they planning something?_

After walking along a corridor with C3PO mumbling inconsequential stuff behind the Senator in robes, the droid stopped after receiving an order via his installed comm.

"Oh, yes master. I will bring her, immediately" replied the droid dutifully and quickly asked Padmé to stop her walk towards her chambers.

"Lady Amidala, my master asks for your presence. Please follow me…"

Padmé exhaled exhaustedly.

 _What does he want now?  
Apology? Force choke or the exchange of tenderness?_

One could never be certain when Vader was involved.

Knowing that she won't be able to avoid meeting the master of the golden protocol droid, she nodded towards C3PO and asked him to lead the way…

As they reached the corridor before Vader's office, Bemere showed up from an opposite corridor.

"Padmé! What are you doing here?" questioned the woman sounding rather surprised.

"Officer Brandes! What a surprise!" expressed C3PO excitedly. "Master asked me to lead Lady Amidala to his office."

Padmé noticed on Bemere's face that the information got her thinking.

But why?

"Alright C3PO. I will take Lady Amidala to Vader. I need to speak with her anyway."

"But-"

"No, we don't need your assistance anymore."

C3PO glanced from one woman to the other, before excusing himself and muttering something about Bemere being rude…

"I don't know what Lord Vader wants with me at this hour…" stated Padmé sincerely, trying to figure out of Bemere's reaction if she knew why the dark sider required her presence.

Bemere simply shook her head while continuing to lead the way.

After they had turned around the next corner, Padmé felt herself being pushed roughly against the cold wall of the corridor.

Startled the Nubian looked into her handmaiden's face. With Bemere's hand on her shoulder, Padmé noted that the other woman now looked terrified and the fact frightened the Senator, too.

"Padmé, listen carefully" whispered her handmaid and checked the corridor.

The Nubian felt her heartbeat quicken. What was going on?

"Listen, Padmé. This is no joke" slithered the words from the female officer's tongue.  
"I don't under-"

"Hush and **listen** " Bemere emphasized again and pushed the Senator more firmly against the walls.

"We have mutual friends. They encouraged me to give you this whenever I see fit" continued the newly appointed handmaid conspiratorially before putting her hand inside her officer jacket to pull out a small…gun.

"Wha-?!"

"End this now, Padmé. Without Vader the galaxy the Resistance will have a chance."

Now Padmé's heart was almost jumping out of her ribcage as Bemere carefully shoved the weapon towards her hand.

The Resistance. So there was an opposition! Her friends, probably Bail, Mon, Ackbar…they still believed in her and fought for the right cause!

 _Amazing!_

But could she do it?

Could she end Vader's life with a precise shot?

With trembling hands the brunette took the weapon firmly and attempted to hide it in her sleeve.  
"Why are you- doing this, Bemere?"

The brown orbs of the woman met and the silence stretched the seconds.

"I owe you. I never told you that as a child I used to live on Naboo. We were starving during the blockade. My baby sister was eating shreds of our linen cloths in order not to starve…and then you ended it all with your courage. My sister still lives. This is how I repay my debt to you, Queen Amidala."

Padmé felt her eyes water, but thought back the tears.

"Thank you…" whispered the former royal touched.

"There are two bullets, my Lady. One for him and one for…you" whispered Bemere once again and gave Padmé's shoulder one last squeeze before leaving her.

"What about you-?"

"Don't think about me. I have a set up precautions."

Could she believe Bemere? Would she be tortured after her treason comes to light?

"May the force be with you, my Lady." The smile on the officer's lips were sincere.

Padmé nodded, now processing that her life was about to end soon.

Was she ready?

The Resistance expected her to make the right call.

 _I can't help them in any other way!_

What If Vader stopped her- no, she mustn't think of failing…

With being so under stress, Padmé almost missed the door to Vader's office.

 _Kriff…I need to act normal. NORMAL Padmé!_

Again only a few seconds passed until the doors opened themselves, which was probably Vader's doing from inside the dark room. Inside the dragon's den the calm of the galaxy greeted her. Vader only presented her his back, sitting at his usual spot on the great table…

She approached him like he usually did. With calm but swift steps.

Her heart was furiously pumping blood to her brain.

Could Vader actually hear how nervous she was? Would he become suspicious?

Finally coming to halt behind him, the smell of liquor hit the Senator's nose and through a peek over the Sith's broad shoulder's, Amidala clearly saw the source of the sweet odour.  
Vader was drinking alcohol.  
By the look of the bottle...he had plenty of this Corellian whisky, yet!

 _Now or never!_ Even within her thought Padmé heard her voice tremble…

With shaking hands she quickly let the small gun appear out of her sleeve and pressed it against Vader's skull.

The dark sider froze in motion. However a few seconds later she feels Vader lean back, so the gun bored even further in his head of hair.

"Do it" he dared her with a hoarse hiss.

However Padmé only stood there, indesisively shaking so hard that the gun was resonating in her hands.

"If I don't kill you now…you will destroy the Galaxy"

Staying calm the man answered: "Probably. I will destroy worlds, stars and lifes." It sounds almost like a confession, but there was not a single bit of repentance in the force user's quiet response.

Padmé took air in her lungs. She was nervous.  
The air seemed to burn... but her finger still wander onto the cold steel of the trigger.

She was poisitively trembling now. Why hadn't she fired yet?

A few seconds passed.

She was gulping- but still hadn't overcome her doubts...  
Out of nowhere the gun flew was pushed out of her hands. A metallic sound echoed as the weapon hit the floor...

 _I have screwed up._

Vader also jumped up, probably drawing out his lightsaber.

Ironic was that she had failed to assassinate her enemy, but he woudln't show her the same degree of mercy. Now she would have to die for her mistake. The brunette closed slowly her eyes, while her eyebrows contract in the anticipation of the end.

But instead of death something soft pressed eagerly against her lip.  
They were warm. Smelled of licqour and sang a song about hunger. Then a pair of of arms followed, which were pulling her into the Sith's frame.

Padmé felt overwhelmed. She wanted to smile and to cry at once. She felt sad and angry, but also embarrased and happy.  
Opening her hazel eyes the former Queen met Vader's blue orbs.

Shocked the Senator stood there and Vader ended the kiss almost tenderly.

"Why?" heard Padmé her voice whisper through the dimly litted office.

Vader's face, which usually didn't give away his emotions, told a story of their own.

There was fear.  
Uncertainty.  
And a flush of pink, mixed with a demanding look.

Vader almost looks like a disturbed school boy.  
 _An incredible handsome…_

Padmé still felt the man's spit against her open lip and slowly dragged her lip accross her lip. With a racing pulse she awaited the tall man's answer.

"I tried to stay away! You are to blame now…" Vader whispered desperately while pressing his forehead gently against the brunettes.

As the Nubian didn't retreat. He closed the distance and once again pressed his hungry lips against Padmé's mouth. He was fierce. Getting more intense with every passing second.

And finally, Padmé gave in. Her lips began moving rhythmically against Vader's demand, only breaking to draw breath. The encouragement was enough for the force user and so he quickly lifted the Senator up in order to hold her tighter.

Padmé embaraced her captor's hold with placing her hand securely on the tall warrior's chest.

Vader broke the kiss. Panting now.  
Was he now really smiling mischievously?

 _Smug idiot..._

"You are truly an infuriating woman, Senator."

The Nubian tilted her head, unsure of what to make out of his sentece. But this was not all, because the Sith continued: "Look at you, totally shameless. Returning my advances even though you shouldn't."

Padmé looked at him, knowing that she had just betrayed her friends and he knew about it..

"And here I am, trying so hard not to fall in your trap."

 **AN: SOOOO! How did you like it?**  
 **I absolutely enjoyed writing this chapter and loves how our strong Sith is acting.  
Comments are highly appriciated!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hello my lovely readers! It has been to long. I know. Shame on me.**

 **But I hope you still enjoy the story, especially now that the story will quickly become ... smutty :-D**

 **Please comment and bookmark, as it always encourages me to write the next chapter faster!**

Chapter 21

 **Vader's P.O.V.**

The blonde was careful to examine every inch of the small woman's lips. Vader regretted that he had particularly forced his skin against the trembling pads of rosé. The whole scene was – even for him - unromantic. He behaved like a starving man. Uncontrolled. Not in a fashion a warlord was supposed to act…

He had kissed the Senator the way an insecure teenage boy would have put his greasy lips upon the object of his desire for the first time.

But was it not the same for Vader?

The darksider wanted to sigh at the notion of the softness of the Senator's lips. Somehow they felt incredible warm, welcoming and the smooth texture urged him to continue his assault. Somehow the tiny Nubian's lips reminded him of peaches. The best peaches he had ever the pleasure to taste…

 _But how could I resist? She didn't shoot. She wasn't able to end me…_

His heart pounded as if he had just completed a marathon...or got away from his master after lying to him.

 _NO!_ … Fighting back any doubts in the person of his master, Vader started panting lightly watching the petite brunette while slightly retreating.

Oh boy. How hard it was to calm his emotions! To hide his excitement and to lock away a devil, that wanted more…  
Admittedly Vader's urge to just grab the Senator and push her against a wall, letting his hands trail illicitly up and down the delicate skin on her neck and taking whatever he desired, was hard to overrule. But there was the feeling in his chest, which made him control himself as much as he could. He wouldn't harm the Senator anymore. It didn't feel right …

Re-evaluating the fact that his infuriating prisoner hadn't pulled the trigger… made another knot form in the mighty force wielder's chest. The very knot that became tighter, until it was strong enough to shatter something within him. He felt as if a strange kind of glass jar, which had contained a forbidden side of his persona until now, had been broken.

Something was happening to him.

It caused a turmoil.

As a consequence Vader felt two sensations manifesting within him: One of those feelings he recognised, although he feared it: passion. A passion that burnt stronger in him than any rage fit had triggered out of him, yet. And then there was the other ugly side of the new sensations in his chest… it was compassion.

 _Doesn't matter – as long I just physically want her I will be fine!_

Amidala was still standing there – looking literarily as if she had seen a ghost.

Vader averted his stare from her face, suddenly unsure about his behaviour.

Had she hated it?

Had he yet again violated her?

He felt his facial muscles twitch and he felt his teeth sink into his bottom lip. Almost drawing blood.  
What was his problem?  
Even if she hated him, he shouldn't be affected by it!  
Her opinion didn't matter…

 _But it does. Damn it._

Even before he tried to gather all his social skills and find a solution of how to behave adequately now, he sensed the brunette to pose a question to him. SO he halted. Awaiting her verdict like a child in need of approval…

"…Vader. What – I don't understand" the usually most eloquent politician struggled to find the correct words.

Vader hisses lowly.

What did she not understand?  
HE wanted HER.  
Traitor or not.

 _Damn._

"Are you not familiar with the concept of interactions between men and women?" he retorted faster than he first intended to, obviously trying to hide his embarrassment and nervousness.

 _How is it possible that I fight deadly foes, but always fail with her…?_

Padmé parted her lips, trembling. A blush painting both her cheeks crimson red, while she held him captive with her hazel eyes.

"A-are you mocking me? Is this part of a plan?"

Vader couldn't help invading the small woman's personal space again. How could she even make up such ridiculous assumptions?

WAS SHE MOCKING HIM?

The Senator didn't withdraw. No, it seemed that she choose to lean in a bit more awaiting his response: "I was never a clown. I don't do jokes."

A shudder ran down at his spine as the Senator took liberties to get on her toes in order to press her lips against him for a second time.

 _Fuck…YES!_

Vader felt all his strings explode. This woman was incredible!  
She was fearless, a Queen and her lips tasted like the sweetest sin...Something twitched within the blonde warrior's pants, which urged him to carry the majestic prisoner into his cave. Now.

But Vader was no animal. He could / would wait. Wait for the right moment to strike and capture his prey.

The Senator now began breaking the kiss, only to find another angle to brush her perfect skin against his mouth. A low groawl escaping his throat after she allowed flesh hand to stroke her clavicle and neck gently.

Perhaps he was unhealthily fixated on necks…? He was rewarded with feeling a shiver running through the object of his desire, paired with a hungry nibble against his lower lip.

Whatever Amidala was doing to him, it made his nerves burn. Fueled his lust and made him feel a bit...inexpierienced?  
Not that he didn't know what how to please a woman...but he lacked - practical exercise. Good thing he was a quick learned, though.

Immediatelly he began copying the woman's motions, causing her to moan this time. And force, how that sound set his loins on fire.

But knowing that he was about to reach his limit, Vader slowly pulled away from the Senator. The pair panted, drinking in the magic of their shared moment before returning to their usual behaviour.

Perhaps it was time for him to make a start and get them out of this sexually loaded atmosphere before something else was about to happen too fast...: "Will you tell me who provided you with the weapon?"

The spark immediatelly leaving the older Senator's eyes, replacing them with concern. It didn't take the prisoner long to adjust her hair and straighten her back. Back to business. But nevertheless the casualty of her behaviour hurt Vader deep inside.

However what hurt even more was that the infuriating woman choose to remain silent.

 _Of course she wouldn't make this easy…_

"I would rather not."

Another bite on his now swollen lips was necessary to keep his emotions in check: "You understand that I need to look into such things … it is part of my job."

The Nubian turned away, revealing her low cut dress to him and the fresh smell of her shampoo hit the force user's nose: "Please…"  
The twitch in his groin returned as the pleeding did something to him...

This stage of their relationship would obviously become more complicated than he originally thought it would be. Especially with his second brain interfering.

"If you don't wish to betray…whomever… I could take a look inside-"  
This sounded wrong even to his ears. He wasn't so insecure! He was not supposed to be soft! Especially not with the enemies of his new realm.

"No, I will look inside. If you don't fight it, you will hardly feel anything" he tried to justify his next move, trying to regain control of the situation.

His long finger's hesitantly rose towards the stubborn Senator's back. The doubt causing his hand to quiver.

 _Would this be over as soon as he crossed the line?_

However just before he was able to get into action, he felt a shuttle disconnect from his ship.  
The only other force signature of a living being next to the pair of Senator and Sith slowly becoming fainter:  
"There is no need. I just felt your handmaid leave."

 _Treacherous scum._

Vader was just about to summon his com in order to alert the combat forces stationed on Corousant to follow the flying object, but Padmé decided to turn around just now for claiming his attention: "Please don't do anything to her."

She is pleading him with the eyes, trying to get him under her little thumb.

Doesn't she care for his safety?

 _Of course not, I am only a monster to her. Her enemy. Like she is my intriguing foe…_

"So I should do nothing? Waiting for them to try another attempt on my life?..." he continued to accuse the slender brunette this time, circling her like a desert coyote… An evil sneer forming on his face: "Or will it be you again, who will try to end my life? Perhaps when we are in bed together?"


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Hello guys!**  
 **Thank you for returning to chapter #23! This time I tried to update a bit sooner, however the chapter is not too long again.**  
 **Do you prefer to wait longer and have longer chapters or would you like me to update more often with shorter chapters?**

 **I have also gotten myslef a tumblr account: galaxytrueffle**  
 **Also I update the account with all the relevant information about updates and my other stories...**  
 **I would love to talk to you guys about Vadme, Anidala, TTEWAH or Reylo - so don't hesitate to say hi ;-)**

 **Otherwise: ENJOY**

Chapter 23

 **Padmé's P.O.V.**

Inside the heaving chest of the former Senator a thunderstorm of emotions had erupted.

It felt good, almost right, to be wanted by this man. Vader. A man like no other.

Every place his demanding lips had touched so far were burning, butterflies made of fire were flying around in her stomach. She felt nervous, like it was the first kiss she had ever received on her skin… Special.

And what was even better: her ragged plan to seduce the monster clad in black was working…even if the brunette didn't know what she had done to achieve it.

Did the young dark sider fancy her because of her looks? Possibly. She was considered one of the most beautiful women in the Galaxy according to the yellow press… But there were tons of beautiful women at the disposal of the Emperor's right hand man. So this couldn't be the reason for his interest in her…?

Did he crave her power? No…she hadn't got any left.

Was she a piece in a chess game he wanted to use, too? Perhaps… everyone involved with the Senate and the Chancellor followed his or her political ambitions…

But the way he surrendered to her after she tried to assassinate him…it didn't feel like part of a scheme. Was it naïve to wanting to believe his sweet words?

And heaven she had never felt so desirable like in the moment she had shot up and reclaimed the force wielder's young lips! They did something to her. Perhaps he was even messing with her brain…

A propos messing with one's most intimate thoughts: "Will you tell me who provided you with the weapon?"

There.

He blew it.

All the mystical magic was gone…and the threat in form of the empire's fist returned.

"I would rather not" she answered with bitter honestly, unsure where this confession would lead her. She sounded ashamed and sad, not like the will strong Lady people thought her of.

A glance at the blonde with scarred face and the incredible deep blue eyes was enough to tell Padmé that Vader also fought an internal battle: "You understand that I need to look into such things…it is part of my job." The husky voice of the man whispered towards her as if justifying what was about to follow, just after he stepped a few steps away and began to chew on his sinful lower lip. The pout on his face awakened a longing inside the Senator to give in. Confess. But she never would…both of them knew that she was no traitor to the Republic and the ideals of a free Galaxy. And she was certainly a fighter for her allies, so she would do everything to avert danger from her handmaid…

But would it work?  
Would Vader force her to tell how the weapon fell into her clutch?  
Would her tall captor break his pledge and punish here with a strangulation of her neck, again?

 _No, he promised to not hurt me again…_ Somehow the Senator judged Vader to be a promise keeper, regardless of his association to dark side… Perhaps she was a hopeless lunatic…

Still it was possible that if she pleaded with her Sith captor and showed him vulnerability, he would let things slide?

It was a risky gamble. Padmé knew so much, but did she have a choice?  
She needed to save Bemere. She deserved to continue living somewhere hidden from the wrath of the Empire… Her short term handmaid was deep inside a good person. No good person deserved to face their last breath in captivity and under torture…Padmé's determination to not spill Bemere's identity grew with every passing thought inside the clever brunette's head.

However using her feminine charms it didn't feel right…but what could a defenceless woman in captivity use as a weapon against her wooer than a silent plea? It was the primary weapon of every woman. More powerful than any sword or blaster if used in correct fashion…

The plea seemed to do something in Vader. Padmé was sure that she noticed how the warrior's face twitched and how his clear eye's got clouded. Somehow the fact that this ruthless man considered her plea caused a prickle inside Padmé's heart.

"If you don't wish to betray…whomever…I could take a look inside-" the conflicted subordinate of Palpatine offered, a hopeful gleam in his eye considering he found a perfect way to not make her betray anyone and extract the information anyway.

But woman didn't work that way.  
She didn't work that way.  
Vader needed to understand that if he wanted to…continue whatever they had, he would have to treat her differently.  
Padmé only shook her head in silence, signalising her refusal towards the suggestion of the tall broad shouldered one.

At least now the pretty politician was sure that the dark sider really had some kind of chivalry side to him, trying not to break her while staying true to his master… Meanwhile Vader looked deeply in thoughts. Almost torn. Most probably torn between duty and desire… His eye-brows were furrowed in anger, while the dark sider was probably debating with himself. However only a second passed and Vader halted abruptly, looking into the darkness of the Galaxy like he wanted to spot something among the millions of stars. It was as if he had received a message. A signal only he could interpret…

"There is no need. I just felt your handmaid leave." Vader explained calmly. Although the voice of the blonde indicated that the speaker was in balance, Padmé instinctively knew that the cold statement came from the part inside Vader that was known as merciless military leader.

The former Senator of the bluest of all planets in the Middle-rim fought with her nerves not to gulp. Bemere's life was now really at stake. She needed to come up with something. Padmé knew she needed to act, if she truly wished to save her short term handmaid's life...

"Please don't do anything to her" Padmé heard a heart-warming plea leave her soft lips, trying to get the man to step down from his new mission to eliminate the traitor within his ranks.

Vader stopped right in his tracks while almost piercing the Senator with his intense gaze. His big hand that was fishing inside his long robes for a com didn't move anymore. Judging his facial expression, the force wielder with military ranks, had just bitten onto something sour, which made him pull his thin lips into a sneer.

"So I should do nothing? Waiting for them to try another attempt on my life…?" Vader dropped his flesh hand out of his robe once more and began to move. No, he began to circle. Padmé's breath got caught in her throat at the sight of the menacing man.

"Or will it be you again, who will try to end my life? Perhaps when we are in bed together?"

The words stung. Vader spoke the truth.  
They were mortal enemies. Fighting for different causes.  
Developing an intimate relationship with the heir to Palpatine… was dangerous. It could destroy them.  
Vader the same way as the Senator…

 _But…?_ Padmé wanted to plead once more with him. A deep urge inside her wanted to let the Sith know that not everyone was twisted and a danger to him. But that would be a lie, wouldn't it?  
So why did her heart beat so fast?

"She is meaningless. Don't harm her" the Nubian pressed further, a nervous tremble running through her spine as Vader's slowly approached her. His stare undressing her with every swing of his eyelashes.

"And what would I gain from letting her escape, Senator?" The low and sensual voice her captor used to whispered her title send a million of goose bumps down Padmé's milky skin.

"I will…"

"Yes, Senator?" Vader was now standing in front of the slender Nubian. His presence washing over Padmé, awaking a feeling of belonging inside the politician.

Padmé felt herself blush. She had always been weak for strong man, especially the ones that were at least two heads taller than her did something to her gut…

Following her instincts, which practically screamed at Padmé to put her hands on the mysterious warrior, the Nubian slowly stepped towards her captor and hesitantly placed a hand on his muscular chest.

 _Force... he is so trained. This is like touching marble...  
_ But there was something else the slender brunette noticed. It was a beat. A restless sound. The heavy drumming of the dark sider's heart against his ribcage now throbbed against Padmé's hand, too.

Whatever Vader was trying to pull. He was truly interested in her. Even force user's couldn't cheat human anatomy…and Vader's heart clearly told that his desire was true.

It was a fatefull day. A day to seal her fate.

"I don't want to be reminded of certain aspects of our… relationship…so please don't act so harsh, my Lord…" Vader's eye's widened at the revelation. What Padmé had said so diplomatically with her misleading words were, for one that she wanted to continue whatever they had and second that she started seeing Vader as a real human being rather than a monster, so he better not blew it with killing Bemere.

Seconds passed like hours. The way Vader looked at her made Padmé's heart clench. She felt wanted. Needed. He looked at her like a starving man…

Finally the tall dark sider sighted: "Fine. I will leave her to escape…but…I want you to-" He cleared his throat while looking away from her face: "with me. Tonight."  
Padmé couldn't help but smile encouragingly. Somewhere deep down in the merciless soldier a sweet young fellow was hidden... the same young man who had just invited her to have dinner with him.


End file.
